Calculating Life A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy
by Mizuki Amaya Shinto
Summary: InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. Who will be burned in a fire? Full summary inside. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Moon Kingdom; under attack**_

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

_**Princess Serena was sitting on the balcony staring at Earth. Her knee length, midnight hair was shining as the stars' light decended upon it. Her blue/ violet eyes glittered with longing; longing for freedom. She saw a shooting star and said,**_

_**"How I long to visit Earth." Serena sighed a single pale blue tear rolled down her pale, snowy cheek. Unknown to Serena, Queen Serenity walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Serena's shoulders. This act caused the young princess to jump.**_

_**"The moon is a wonderful kingdom, Serena. Why do you wish to leave?" the older woman asked her daughter.**_

_**"I know it is a wonderful kingdom, and I am extremely happy here, it's just...the jewel. I wish to live a normal life as a girl on Earth. I realize that I have a great responsibility here in the moon kingdom. Mother, I just want to get away from it all." the beautiful Serena sobbed into her mother's, the queen's, arms.**_

_**"You are just 15 years old. Perhaps, you still have a chance at being normal. For now, daughter, you will have to wait." Serenity responded.**_

_**"But that isn't fair! Even though Kikyo lives here in this kingdom, she is normal! Kikyo isn't the princess, she isn't the guardian of the jewel! Kikyo gets to be happy and free!" Serena yelled out.**_

_**"No, she isn't princess. And you are right about her not being the guardian. But, have you ever wondered what she wants? Kikyo has always been jealous of your looks, your status, and what you have." Serenity soothed.**_

_**At those words, Serenity had Serena's full attention. Serena looked up at the woman's beauty. She had long ebony hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her lips were a beautiful pink. The woman had evenly tan skin. She was very lovely indeed.**_

_**"She has no right to be jealous of what I look like! We are twins for Kami's sake!" Serena screamed.**_

_**"Kagome Serena Higurashi! Do not speak like that. You are twins indeed, but by different fathers. She always says that she wishes she were you. Kikyo wants your eyes, hair, skin, figure. She wants your life." he mother told her in a softer voice.**_

_**"But she always acts as though she hates me." Serena stated.**_

_**"You know, you took the love of her life away from her. I will leave you to thing about that." With that said, Serenity walked back in. "Don't forget to get ready for the ball either." she called as an after thought.**_

_**'I stole the love of her life, heh. As if. I thought we were in love. We were the perfect, happy, beautiful couple. Until he betrayed me.' Serena thought.**_

~Flashback (1 year ago)~

Serena lay on her back in the grass. 'InuYasha' was hovering over her (standing) with his foot on her small, flat stomach. Her small form was shuttering in fear.

"You actually thought I could love you? You are a pathetic human bitch." 'InuYasha' sneered as he pressed his foot down harder.

"I-InuYasha-----y-you are hurting me." Serena stated weakly.

"Shut up you stupid, weak wench." he growled.

"Why would you...?" she sobbed.

"Stop your damn crying. I only pretended to love you because I wanted the jewel. I want to be full demon."

"But, I love you as you are." she said to him with a smile on her face.

"But I don't love you. I used you. You are cute, but I never loved you. Before I kill you, I may even take you as my toy for a bit. Hell, I coulda just fucked you long ago and taken the jewel. I don't know what kept me around." 'InuYasha' chuckled evily.

"Well, if you were to kill me right now, I would die happy because I would die with you at my side. I will always love you." Serena smiled.

"You are a fool." he said as he dug his long claws into her lower, left side of her stomach. He pulled out a light pink/light purple jewel. When 'InuYasha' touched it, it turned a dark and impure purple.

"Finally, the Shikon No Tama. Kukuku..." he laughed (sound familiar?)

"DROP IT!" a strong voice yelled. All Kagome saw were two silver and red blurs. Then, one turned purple, blue, and black.

"No way half-breed!" the purple one yelled.

"I said drop it now! How dare you do this to her. You pretended to be me!" the red blur retorted. He then attacked the guy in purple. The jewel was dropped out of his hands and the red figure picked it up. Serena got up just as the figure with black hair dashed off. She could only thing about how the person who almost killed her was 'InuYasha'. She picked up her bow and arrows and fired one at the red and silver figure. The boy was pinned to the sacred tree.

"K-Kagome..." was the last word out of his mouth as he was put into an eternal sleep, dropping the jewel. 'Did he just call me Kagome? The only person I let call me by my real name is In---' she couldn't finish thinking before she blacked out.

~End flashback~

_**She looked to the tree that he was pinned to and sighed.**_

_**"Maybe---, maybe it wasn't InuYasha that..." she started to thing but couldn't finish because she heard what sounded like a bomb.**_

_**"King Akio! Queen Serenity! Princess Kagome! Prince Souta! Our kingdom is under attack!" she heard Ayumi, a maid, scream. Serena's eyes widened as she ran back into her room. She threw on a white, bodice corset dress. She put on a ice blue, velvet hooded cloak. It had silver and light pink stitching. Serena pulled her hair into an elegant bun and slid her diamond tiara into it. She slid on her white sandal heels and ran out of the palace. She stopped by the fountain in the garden.**_

_**"Go back inside and get your brother and Kikyo. Save as many as you can!" Her father, Akio, yelled while fighting with the rest.**_

_**"But--"**_

_**"Follow your father's orders!" Serenity commanded. Serena nodded sharply and ran inside. As she approached the top level of the palace, the whole place was set ablaze. **_

_**"Sesshomaru! Help me find everyone!" Serena yelled hoping he would hear. He dashed to her side and they went on finding people. Sango, Ayame, Souta, Kohaku, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Kouga, Hakudoshi, Izayoi, and InuTashio were all found and taken out of the building.**_

_**"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as she ran back in. "Mommy, daddy! Kikyo! Where are you?" Serena screamed. She heard Kikyo coughing and ran to her room. **_

_**"Kikyo? Answer me!" she yelled. **_

_**"In here!" she heard Kikyo scream. Serena ran up to a room where the fire had caused boards to fall in front of the door. The window was completely blocked off. "Kagome, save yourself. I can't be saved. Take this and don't forget me." Kikyo whispered as she tossed a white tote bag with a moon on it to her.**_

_**"I will not leave you, Kikyo! I promise, I will get to you!" Serena screamed as she kicked and punched at the boards.**_

_**"No. You can't. Just go!" Kikyo yelled.**_

_**"Kagome! Come on. We have to go." Sesshomaru shouted as he took Kagome's hand in his and dragged her.**_

_**"No. I won't leave without Kikyo and my parents." she said.**_

_**"They all died. Kagome, your family is dead." he said quietly.**_

_**"No! I won't believe it!"**_

_**"Well you have to!" he replied as he continued to drag her until they were outside. All survivers watched as the Moon Kingdom crumbled to moon dust. Sesshomaru and Kouga had to restrain Serena as she cried, kicked, and screamed. Her family had just burned to death. Her kingdom was no more. 'I have to get InuYasha and save him.' she thought. **_

_**'You will live on Earth and instead of Kagome Serena Higurashi, be known as Kagome Sada Higurashi. Sada, meaning pure one/beauty. I love you my daughter.' He mother said in her head.**_

_**Kagome broke free from their hold and ran to the sacred tree. She looked up at InuYasha's sleeping form. 'It could not have been him. He is so beautiful and peaceful.' she thought as she pulled the arrow out of him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.**_

_**"Bitch." he said to himself.**_

_**"What?" she asked.**_

_**"Y-you pinned me to a tree!" he yelled.**_

_**"I thought...I did not know." she said.**_

_**"I loved you and you betrayed me. You told me that you loved me as me. You said it didn't matter if I was half demon, but you pinned me to a tree for it!" he yelled with pure anger.**_

_**"I do love you. I didn't pin you to a tree for being a half demon." she sobbed as she stumbled up to him and wrapped her arms around him.**_

_**"K-kagome?" he asked while pulling her into a loving embrace.**_

_**"I am sorry. He made himself look like you and...I did not know." she cried harder. "The kingdom is moon dust and my family was burned alive except Souta. We are going to Earth." **_

_**"W-what?" he stuttered.**_

_**"It's all gone. We were under attack."**_

_**"It will all be okay Kags." he soothed her.**_

_**Just then, Kagome's side, where the jewel is in her body, lit up. They were all transported to Earth. Everyone of their memories were locked away in the back of their minds and their ages were frozen. Over the years that they waited to arrive at Earth, they never aged.**_

What did you think of my first chapter? I hope you liked it. Review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Saved By A Wolf**_

_

* * *

_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_

* * *

_

_***500 years since the moon kingdom was destroyed (year 2009)***_

_**Her long, black eyelashes brushed against her high cheekbones as her eyes fluttered open. A small yawn escaped her lips painted with cherry lipstick. As her eyes tried to adjust to the bright light, her vision was blurred. As she sat up, she bumped heads with someone.**_

_**"Owww" both said. She finally opened her eyes to see Souta, her kid brother. He had big hazel eyes with ebony hair that was spiked in layers a bit. His skin was a light tan color and he looked around 5'8.**_

_**"Kagome, what did you do that for?" Souta whined as he cupped his injured head.**_

_**"The question is, why were you in front of me like that?" she yelled angerly.**_

_**"Well excuse me for being worried about you!" he huffed as he turned around.**_

_**"Uh Souta?" she asked in a worried tone.**_

_**"Hm?" he replied in a rude sounding tone.**_

_**"Where are we exactly?" she asked, finally recieving the message that they were in a tight and very damp space. There were four little walls around them and a light coming from above.**_

_**"I have no clue." he answered while taking in his surroundings.**_

_**"Perhaps a well?" she asked.**_

_**"Maybe, but either way, let's get out." he replied as he got up and helped her stand. When she stood, she was about 5'0. They slowly felt around the walls for anything to climb up.**_

_**"Souta, have you found anything?" she asked.**_

_**"Yeah, I think I found some vines that will work as a ladder." he answered while pulling to check it's strength. "Come on." Souta commanded as he hoisted her on his back and climbed over the lip of the well and walked out of the well house. They both stood in awe at the sight of Tokyo. Currently, they were at a shrine, so they could see the whole city.**_

_**"Wow" Kagome said.**_

_**"You have that right." he muttered.**_

_**Kagome saw a guy around 17 walk down the street and followed. He had black layered hair and it was spiked. The top layer was silver. His eyes were an electric blue and were highlighted by an outlining of black eyeliner. He was wearing a black and white t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black and gray converse. **_

_**'Strange people in this kingdom' she thought.**_

_**"Excuse me sir" she said politely.**_

_**"What?" he asked**_

_**"Do you have any idea what kingdom we are in?" Kagome asked.**_

_**"Uh if you mean what city, then we are in Tokyo, Japan." he replied.**_

_**"Oh. Thank you so much" Kagome said happily, hugged him, and then pranced back to Souta.**_

_**'Odd girl.' he thought as he stood there and smiled.**_

_**"Wait!" he called after her.**_

_**"Yes?" she asked.**_

_**"I didn't catch your name. What was it?" the guy questioned.**_

_**"Oh. I am Kagome Sada Higurashi. And you are?" **_

_**"Beautiful name. I am Damien Sakae Namae" he answered.**_

_**"Thanks. I really like your's, too." she smiled.**_

_**"Where are you from?" he asked.**_

_**"I really do not know. I just woke up in the bottom of a well in that well house on the shrine grounds." she answered truthfully. **_

_**He gave her a weird look and asked, "The bottom of a well huh? Wow. Do you know how you got down there?"**_

_**"Nope."**_

_**"Well, if you don't know your way around, I would be happy to show you and your...boyfriend?" he said, unsure of who Souta was.**_

_**"Brother." she stated.**_

_**"Well okay. Wanna come?" he asked.**_

_**"I would very much like that." she told him.**_

_**"One more thing." he said before she went to get Souta.**_

_**"Hm?"**_

_**"Why are you wearing such strange clothing?" he asked looking her up and down.**_

_**"Uh. I did not know that my attire was strange." she said looking at herself. Kagome was still wearing the white dress, the cloak, the tiara, and her sandals.**_

_**"Not exactly strange. Just dressy." he answered and then added, "Very beautiful though."**_

_**"Awww thank you. You are very sweet." she blushed and ran to get Souta. When they came back, the three took off and walked about three blocks then came to a stop.**_

_**"What is this contraption?" Kagome asked; her big eyes glittering with curiosity.**_

_**"You've never seen a motorcycle?" he asked and watched her shake her head no. "Wow. Well, this is a motorcycle. It goes really fast and...stuff." he answered. She giggled and watched him climb on. "Get on." he told her and she got on the back while Souta got in the side cart (lol). **_

_**"So, is this thing safe?" she asked**_

_**"Eh. Just hold on to me and you will be fine." he answered taking off (that little pervert...oops, back to the story...). Kagome yelped and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head was buried in his back while Souta glared at him.**_

_**His thoughts went somewhere along the lines of 'That stupid, perverted bastard! He is taking advantage of Kagome's first time on this notosicle -or whatever- to get her to cling to him. This would've never happened at the kingdom...wait, kingdom. Where did that come from? Oh well. Fra la la la...I'm a pretty pink piggy who loves my fluffy bunny. Skippy skip skip...' (Okay, so I added everything after oh well...lol)**_

_***Later 9:00 pm***_

_**"That was so much fun! Thank you." Kagome squealed as she hugged and thanked him.**_

_**"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? This shrine has been abandoned for ages and can get scary at night." he asked.**_

_**"I am sure. I could not impose." she answered kindly.**_

_**"Well, okay. Be careful, Kag." he said and drove off.**_

_**"Come on, Souta." Kagome commanded. They walked up the long flight of stairs and arrived at the top to find 3 men.**_

_**"Uh hello." Kagome greeted. She did not show it, but on the inside she was extremely nervous.**_

_**"You have caused us to search for the jewel for over 500 years! We have finally found it and tonight, you die, bitch." the man who seemed to be the leader announced.**_

_**"Souta, I want you to run and hide." she whispered in her younger brother's ear.**_

_**"But-"**_

_**"Do as I say!" she whispered again, but in a more harsh tone. He hesitated a moment but nodded and did as Kagome told him. She watched him go and then turned back to the three men. **_

_**"Where were we?" she smirked.**_

_**"You were just about to die." the leader answered and pulled out a knife as the other two men pulled out guns.**_

_**'Oh boy!' Kagome thought as she took off running.**_

_**"After that little whore!" the leader ordered. **_

_**At this, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, big mistake. "Who are you calling a whore?" and she was tackled to the ground. **_

_**"You of course." he said.**_

_**"What do you want?" she yelled / questioned.**_

_**"The jewel!" the leader shouted.**_

_**"What jewel?" she asked.**_

_**"Enough of this! We will take the jewel, kill you, then be on our way." the leader said. Kagome kneed him where the sun doesn't shine and tried to crawl away, but was dragged back. "Just for that little stunt, we are going to torture you slowly." He took one of the knives and sliced a small line across Kagome's snow white, creamy cheek. One drip of crimson blood slowly dripped from the cut, like a tear drop. The man with the knife licked the bit of blood off of the knife then her cheek, causing Kagome to shiver.**_

_**"You like that do you?" he smirked.**_

_**"No. It completely disgusts me." she answered icily.**_

_**"That's too bad. Because it turns me on. Your blood runs so cold and it tastes so sweet." he chuckled an evil chuckle and was getting ready to slice her again when...**_

_**"Listen up shit-face, I will give you a 10 second head start to run for it. 1-2-3-10. Run for it!" a manly voice yelled. Kagome watched as a handsome guy bounded out of the shadows. It wasn't even a second before all three men were out cold. He ran over and helped Kagome up. It was then that she saw his handsome features up close. He had perfectly tan skin, long black hair in a ponytail, ice blue eyes, and perfect muscles. Kagome stared in awe as he helped her up. He caught her staring and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked in a cocky tone. (guess who?)**_

_**"Ugh" she grunted. "I appriciate you saving me, but I must be going now. Souta! Come along!" she yelled. Souta peaked out from the well house and ran to Kagome.**_

_**"Wait, don't I atleast get your name?" he asked.**_

_**"I am Kagome Sada Higurashi. Who are you?" she responded.**_

_**"I am Kouga Sasaki. By the way, you have such a beautiful name. But your name is not the only thing beautiful about you." he kissed her hand.**_

_**"Thank you." she said.**_

_**"No problem. Why are you at this old shrine anyway?" he asked.**_

_**"I woke up at the bottom of the well in the well house with my brother." she answered.**_

_**"Wow. Where do you come from?" Kouga questioned.**_

_**"I do not know." she said. Her eyes glistened with tears and she began to sob. Kouga took her in his arms and whispered sweet nothings to get her to calm down.**_

_**"It's okay. Tell me what's wrong." he whispered.**_

_**"I do not know where I am from. I do not know my family, excluding Souta. All I remember is fire and a large home. I figure my family died in a fire." she said, her words muffled by sobs.**_

_**"Oh no. It's okay." he said while rubbing soothing circles on her back. It was then that the hood of her cloak had fallen completely off and her band holding her hair snapped. Kagome's silky, knee length, midnight hair cascaded down her back and laid on Kouga's lap. He saw her beauty at the moment. Her hair, her albino white skin, and her soft, pale lips (the cherry red lipstick had been rubbed off). He looked into her big, blue/violet eyes that had a ring of navy blue around the iris. Her pupils were midnight blue. In the iris were crystal-like flakes of silver/white and sapphire blue. 'Absolutely mezmerizing eyes and beauty' he thought.**_

_**"Well let's get you to my house and get you warmed up. Your body is ice cold." he stated while wipping her tears away.**_

_**"I am always cold." she said.**_

_**"Then we'll change that." he smirked. "Oh, and I hope you aren't afraid of demons because I am a wolf demon."**_

_**"Not at all. I am amazed by demons. And a wolf is one of my favorite animals!" she smiled.**_

_**"Good. Uh what were those bastards after earlier?"**_

_**"They said something about a sacred jewel." Kagome answered.**_

_**"The Shikon No Tama? You're the guardian? That means you're a miko!" he yelled.**_

_**"Oh. I guess so." she replied.**_

_**"It hasn't been seen in over 500 years." he informed her. He saw her shiver and picked her up. "Come on, uh Souta...we need to get you and Kagome back to my place."**_

_**"Okay. Listen Mr. Wolfie boy, don't try anything funny with Kagome. I saw the way you were looking all stary eyed at her." Souta commanded.**_

_**"Yes sir." he saluted and chuckled. He started to walk and said, "Kagome, the first thing we are going to do is feed you." he said and she giggled.**_

_**'Saved by a wolf.' she smiled**_

What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**The well, the melody, and the adoption center**_

_

* * *

_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_

* * *

_

_**"Kag, wake up." Kouga said as he shook her.**_

_**"Nooo..." she whined.**_

_**"I have ramen though..." he said.**_

_**"I am up!" she said while pouncing off the bed. She heard him laughing and said, "What?"**_

_**"You really like ramen don't you?" he asked while still chuckling.**_

_**"Yes" she pouted. Kouga headed to the kitchen to make ramen.**_

_**Kouga bought Kagome and Souta an outfit each that they changed into. **_

_**Kagome-A pair of low rise skinny jeans, gray boots, a white tank top with a black jacket and a gray scarf.**_

_**Souta-A blue under armour, a pair of faded jeans, a black jacket and black tennis shoes.**_

_**After they ate, they all went to the park.**_

_**"What is this?" Kagome asked while looking at the swing set.**_

_**"Swings" Kouga answered, giving her a strange look.**_

_**"This?"**_

_**"Slide."**_

_**"Those?"**_

_**"Monkey bars."**_

_**"That?" **_

_**"Jungle jim."**_

_**"Well what about t-"**_

_**"Why don't you let me push you on the swings." Kouga interrupted her.**_

_**"Mkay." she answered and skipped over to the swing set.**_

_**"Thank goodness." Souta muttered to himself.**_

_**As Kouga pushed Kagome on the swings, Kagome saw a family of 3; a mother, a father, and a daughter. Then she saw a boy and his sister playing tag. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Kouga smelt salt water and stopped the swing. **_

_**"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked worridly.**_

_**"I want a family." she sobbed into his chest.**_

_**"If you want a family, I work at an adoption center and...wait, are you under 16?" he asked.**_

_**"I'm 15." she muttered.**_

_**"Good. You and Souta could be adopted and have a family!" he exclaimed. 'She is just the right age for the adoption and me...we're both 15. I could date her!' Kouga thought to himself while smirking.**_

_**"Really? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she hugged him and then noticed the smirk. "Uh why are you smiling like that?"**_

_**"No reason." he acted all innocent.**_

_**"Whatever." she said looking down. "OH NO!" **_

_**"What? What happened? Are you hurt?" Kouga questioned frantically.**_

_**"No. I just had a tote bag when I woke up in the well yesterday and I think I left it at the shrine!"**_

_**"We can go and get it then. Hop on." he squatted down.**_

_**"Huh?" she asked confused.**_

_**"I can run really fast. Get on my back. We could leave Souta here and be back in 5 minutes." he explained.**_

_**"Okay. Souta, you stay here. We will be right back." Kagome ordered, climbing on Kouga's back. After she was on and secure, they took off.**_

_**~!~SHRINE~!~**_

_**"I know it was here somewhere." Kagome said as she ran around looking.**_

_**"Maybe those bastards took it." Kouga suggested.**_

_**"Stop calling them that." she said.**_

_**"Woah! You're defending them? They tried to kill you." he yelled at her.**_

_**"I am not defending them, but I believe there is good in everyone. They obviously just had some problems in their lives." she said. Kouga looked at her with wide eyes. **_

_**'She is truly an angel. She just forgave them for almost killing her!' he thought.**_

_**Suddenly, Kagome heard the most beautiful, angelic melody she had ever hears, coming from the well house. Kagome felt herself being pulled to the sound and walked slowly towards the music.**_

_**'The way she walks, such poise and elegance. She keeps her head high. Kagome just walks on her toes as if walking on water and never makes a sound.' he thought as he watched her walk. Soon, he followed her. Oddly enough, Kouga could not hear the sweet melody. **_

_**Kagome slowly slid the well house door open and saw a light of blues, silvers, and purples coming from inside the well. When she peaked in, the music still played as she saw her bag. It was hanging from a twig. She tried to reach for it but ended up falling in head first. She screamed, but no one could hear her as time froze and she was swallowed into the shimmering lights. Kagome looked around and it seemed as though she was in space. Glitters of stars everywhere. It was beautiful, unlike the scene she was now seeing. A large, snow white castle/palace was in flames. Screams of pain sounded as someone burned. **_

"Serena!" a girl called. 'Serena?' Kagome thought with tears in her eyes. "Serena, help me! It burns!"

"I am coming! Hold on!" she heard. Then she saw herself run into the palace. Now, she watched the indoors scene unfold. Boards covered a door as the whole hallway was engulfed in flames. "I promise, Kikyo, I will get you out. I will not leave you here!"

"Go! You can't save me."

* * *

After that, she was outside. Kagome watched herself as she notched an arrow and let it fly. The arrow peirced a boy to a tree. All she saw was silver hair and puppy ears. Kagome was then swallowed into a black hole as voices kept going through her head.

'Bitch'

'K-kagome'

'We have to go'

'Your family is dead.'

'No! I will not believe it!'

'You have to!'

'Princess'

'Serena.'

'How I long to live on Earth'

'I love you'

'Moon Kingdom'

Then the images came.

A wolf demon and a dog demon holding her down.

A girl that looked kind of like her.

A boy and her kissing.

Kagome and a woman sitting on a balcony.

_

* * *

_

_**Then, it all stopped and she lay in the bottom of the well.**_

_**"Kagome? Can you hear me?" Kouga called from the outside of the well. Kagome just groaned. "Kagome!" Kouga yelled, jumping into the well and taking Kagome into his arms. She was even more pale than she is naturally, if that is at all possible. She was ice cold and he felt her aura; emotionless. He lifted her and hopped out of the well after getting her bag. "Kags, are you okay?" he asked slowly.**_

_**Her eyes fluttered open. "I am fine, thank you. Put me down." she ordered him.**_

_**"What's wrong with you?" he asked angerly while setting her down.**_

_**"Nothing." she answered and began to walk down the shrine steps.**_

_***At the adoption center***_

_**"Okay. All we need you to do is fill out a profile. Kouga will be happy to do that." the manager lady person said (lol).**_

_**"Right away" Kouga smiled.**_

_**Kagome's profile**_

_**~~~!~~~**_

_**It had a beautiful picture of Kagome on there.**_

_**Major Information**_

_**Name: Kagome Sada Higurashi**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Birthday: December 13**_

_**Height: 5'0**_

_**Weight: 95lb**_

_**Hair: Midnight black: Very long**_

_**Eyes: Blue/violet**_

_**Sexuality: Straight**_

_**Criminal History**_

_**Criminal records? No**_

_**Smoke? No**_

_**Drink? No**_

_**Medical History**_

_**Allergies? None**_

_**Diseases? None**_

_**Any medical problems? No**_

_**Details**_

_**Very beautiful**_

_**Smart**_

_**Temperamental at times**_

**_Very nice_**

_**Siblings? 1 known**_

_**FOR MORE INFO, ADOPT!**_

_**Souta's profile**_

_**~~~!~~~**_

_**It had a handsome picture of Souta on there.**_

_**Major Information**_

_**Name: Souta Takehiko Higurashi**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Birthday: January 2**_

_**Height: 5'8**_

_**Weight: 115 lbs**_

_**Hair: Ebony: short**_

_**Eyes: Almond/hazel**_

_**Sexuality: Straight**_

_**Criminal History**_

_**Criminal records? No**_

_**Smoke? No**_

_**Drink? No**_

_**Medical History**_

_**Allergies? None**_

_**Diseases? None**_

_**Any medical problems? No**_

_**Details**_

_**Handsome**_

_**Smart**_

_**Temperamental at times**_

_**Siblings? 1 known**_

_**FOR MORE INFO, ADOPT!**_

_**"Okay guys, all set. Now we wait for people to want to adopt you!" Kouga announced.**_

_**'I cannot wait to have a family!' Kagome thought.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Meet The Takahashi's**_

_

* * *

_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_

* * *

_

_***At the Takahashi House***_

_**"You're what?!" InuYasha's shouts were ringing through their mansion, probably waking up everyone in Japan and the US.**_

_**"I believe they said they are adopting a girl." Sesshomaru said.**_

_**"I know what they said smart ass!" InuYasha yelled.**_

_**"You asked, and I was just informing you." Sesshomaru retorted with absolutely no emotion.**_

_**"Feh."**_

_**"Hn."**_

_**"Shutup!" InuTashio roared. "You are going to drive this girl insane!"**_

_**"Good. Maybe if we do she will end up running away." InuYasha muttered. InuTashio gave him a glare that said 'If - you - don't - shutup - you - will - be - without - home' and InuYasha imeadiately shrank down to size with fearful eyes. **_

_**"Why don't you just have a baby instead?" asked Hakudoshi.**_

_**"We are working people. We don't have time to raise another child." Izayoi answered.**_

_**"Do you really want that Haku? Do you really want to hear their moans and whatnot in the middle of the night?" InuYasha asked evily. "Wait, why do we even need a girl around here anyway?"**_

_**"Because we have always wanted a girl." Izayoi explained while dreaming about a girl.**_

_**"Yeah, but we got stuck with you idiot boys instead." InuTashio said.**_

_**"Hey!" All of five of them yelled. (5= InuYasha(15), Sesshomaru(17), Shippo(6), Hakudoshi(14), and Kohaku(14) ).**_

_**"Anyway, we are going to get her right now." they said as they exited the mansion.**_

_**"Toodles, boys. Behave!" Izayoi called.**_

_

* * *

_

_**^Adoption Center^**_

_**"Hello. My name is Tsubaki. How can I help you?" a woman with dark brown hair said cheerfully.**_

_**"We would like to adopt a daughter." InuTashio stated.**_

_**"Okay, age range please." She said looking throught the profile books.**_

_**"Fourteen to fifteen please" Izayoi said politely.**_

_**"Okay here you go. Take as much time as you need." she said, handing them a profile book and walking off to another room. They passed over 200 girls and in the main back, they finally found the right girl. As they read her profile, they became more and more interested. **_

_**"She is beautiful! By far the most beautiful in all of the girls here! She also seems perfect for our household." Izayoi exclaimed excitedly.**_

_**"Do we really need a beautiful girl? The boys would be tormented by not being able to...nevermind. But, with her being this beautiful, we would have to worry about her being raped. I do agree, however, that she is very beautiful and perfect for us. Let's get her." he explained.**_

_**"Yay! And what a beautiful name. Kagome..." said Izayoi. She dinged the bell about 20 times until someone came to the desk. It was Kouga!**_

_**"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi? What are you guys doing here?" Kouga asked.**_

_**"Oh Kouga, my! Haven't you grown up. We were wanting to adopt a girl here." Izayoi answered while smiling.**_

_**"Okay. Did you have someone in mind?" he asked.**_

_**"What do you think about Kagome Sada Higurashi?" InuTashio asked.**_

_**"She's the best. Beautiful, kind, smart, and she is my woman!" Kouga smiled triumphantly.**_

_**"Your woman? You marked someone at such a young age?" InuTashio asked shocked.**_

_**"I didn't **__**mark**__** her, but I will eventually, you know." he said.**_

_**"Okay well, is there anything we should know about her that isn't on her profile?" Izayoi questioned.**_

_**"She's a miko...well the guardian of the Shikon No Tama." he answered.**_

_**"Wow! Amazing, we'll take her." InuTashio smiled.**_

_**"One problem. She has a brother and she won't come with you because she won't leave her brother."**_

_**"We will take her brother, too." **_

_**"Okay. I will go get them. I will need you to fill out this paper work and I will need to charge your card. That will come to a total of 50,000 (it actually does cost that much.)" he announced as he ran off to get them.**_

_*****************_

_**  
"Kagome! Souta!" Kouga yelled.**_

_**"What(Souta) / Huhhh (Kagome) ?" they called sleepily as they were still in bed.**_

_**"You're being adopted!" he told them.**_

_**"Wow! Really!"**_

_**"Yep. Souta, go on. Pack your things in your room." Kouga ordered.**_

_**"Kay!"**_

_**"Kagome, take these just incase. If you're ever walking alone in Tokyo, carry these. It is dangerous out there." he said handing her a silver handgun and a japanese dagger.**_

_**"Thank you Kouga. Where do you go to school?" she asked.**_

_**"Tokyo Academy. You'll probably be going there, too." he said.**_

_**"Okay. Bye, Kouga." she said as she quickly gave him a hug and a peck on the lips, then scurried off.**_

_**Kouga just stood there wide eyed and grinning.**_

_*****************_

_**"Hello. I am Izayoi and this is InuTashio." said an excited Izayoi.**_

_**"I am Kagome and this is my kid brother Souta." Kagome greeted smiling.**_

_**"Do you have any other kids?" Souta asked.**_

_**"We have five other boys." Izayoi answered. At this statement, Kagome stared wide eyed at them.**_

_******************_

_**"Boys! We're home!" InuTashio called and they all came rushing downstairs.**_

_**"Meet your new brother, Souta. He is 14." introduced Izayoi as Souta stepped in, in his uniform; navy pants, dress shoes, and a button up white shirt.**_

_**Kagome stepped inside in her uniform; a pleated plaid mini skirt that stopped a at her thigh. It was navy blue and white. She also wore a white button-up shirt. She had on knee high white socks and navy dress shoes. She had her hair cut to about 6 inches below her butt. Izayoi said, "And...meet your new sister Kagome. She is 15." all the boys were staring at Kagome. InuYasha pulled out his cell phone and texted his father.**_

_**'Yeah! Just great! Buy us a totally sexy sister that we can't....nevermind' he sent.**_

_**'That's what I told your mother.' InuTashio texted back.**_

_**'I'm hard...sorry to say.' InuYasha texted.**_

_**InuTashio just sighed and walked upstairs. 'Only a matter of time before the demon takes over in one of those boys and they rape her.' he thought.**_

_**'Oh...she is so hot and beautiful. I want her! No, InuYasha bad thoughts. She is your sister.' InuYasha thought.**_

_**'Woah!' thought the other boys as they saw her. **_

_**"This is InuYasha. He is 15. Sesshomaru is 17. Kohaku is 14. Hakudoshi is 14. Shippo is 6." Izayoi pointed them all out. Kagome bowed.**_

_**"You have a very lovely home." Kagome said.**_

_**"It is your's, too now. Pick any room you would like and tell me how you want it decorated. InuYasha and Sesshomaru, show Kagome around. Hakudoshi and Kohaku, show Souta around." Izayoi ordered as she went off to cook dinner.**_

_**They headed off.**_

_**"Kagome, you are very lovely." Sesshomaru said.**_

_**"Thank you." she said shyly.**_

_**"No problem. I am just stating the truth." **_

_**"Fluffy, stop hitting on our new sister." InuYasha said.**_

_**"I think she likes it." Sesshy said proudly.**_

_**"No she didn't!" Inu argued.**_

_**"Did!" Sesshy retorted.**_

_**"SHUTUP! I have something important to ask!" Kagome screamed.**_

_**"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.**_

_**"Is that fluffy thing a tail?" she asked refering to his mokomoko-sama**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"Can I pet it?!" she asked cheerfully while giving him puppy eyes.**_

_**"N-yes." he said. She cheered and jumped on it, stroking it.**_

_**"Sooo soft and warm and KAWAII!" she cheered. He lifted the tail up with her on it. "Woah!" she said as she was lifted onto his back with the tail. She was still petting it. "InuYasha?" **_

_**"What?!" he hissed.**_

_**"Well then Mr. Grouchy...can I pet your ears!?"**_

_**"No!" he yelled.**_

_**"Please!"**_

_**"No!"**_

_**"Please!"**_

_**"No!!!"**_

_**"Pretty pleaseee..." she gave him puppy eyes.**_

_**"Fine..." he sighed and walked over to her to let her pet his ears. As soon as she started rubbing them, he purred.**_

_**"I did not know puppies purrred..." she made a purring sound when she said pur.**_

_**"It isn't a pur." he muttered as he pulled away.**_

_**"Whatever. Can I ride on your back Sesshy?" she asked.**_

_**'Sesshy?' "Sure." they continued the tour. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Tell me what you thought! Do it and save the bunnies! If not, the bunnies die and there will be no more story!**_

_**Hehehehe**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Uhhh...IDK what to call this chapter sooo...**_

_**Chapter Cookies**_

_**or**_

_**InuYasha's soft side**_

_**-You can choose-**_

_

* * *

_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_

* * *

_

_***Where we left off on the tour...***_

_**"This is the dining room."**_

_**"The kitchen."**_

_**"The pantry."**_

_**"The breakfast nook."**_

_**"The ball room."**_

_**"The indoor pool."**_

_**"The outdoor pool."**_

_**"The bowling alley."**_

_**"The indoor hot springs."**_

_**"The bacement."**_

_**"My room."**_

_**"Fluff ass' room." at this, Sesshomaru growled in warning.**_

_**"Kohaku's room."**_

_**"Hakudoshi's room."**_

_**"Shippo's room."**_

_**"Mom and Dad's room."**_

_**"The guest room 1."**_

_**"The guest room 2."**_

_**"The guest room 3."**_

_**"The guest room 4."**_

_**"The guest room 5."**_

_**"The exercise room aka the gym."**_

_**"The lounge."**_

_**"The game room."**_

_**"Our personal animal care room." at this, Kagome gave him a strange look. "Mom loves animals." InuYasha explained.**_

_**"The theater."**_

_**"The stairs. Don't trip and fall because thay are a long way down and no one is going to catch you."**_

_**"The elevator."**_

_**So on...**_

_**"What do you think of the house?" InuYasha asked.**_

_**"It is absolutely amazing." Kagome said in awe.**_

_**"Now it's time to pick your room." Sesshomaru patted Kagome's shoulder.**_

_**"Yay! I think I saw one I may like." Kagome screamed as she ran to the fourth floor of the five story mansion, shortly followed by the two boys. When they arrived, they saw a single white door with no other door near it. "You guys did not show me the rooms, so I just have to see for myself." she said as she opened the door. They were all surprised. The two brothers had never seen this room.**_

_**"Wow." Kagome breathed. There was a cherry blossom tree through the side of the room while it was growing from outside! Around the tree was a glass wall, so the tree could get sunlight. The ceiling was made of glass as well, but was a sort of retractable ceiling. It could be covered with an actual ceiling or made of glass with the touch of a remote. It was an extremely large room. On one side of the room, there was a metal spiral staircase. It went up two stories and came to a slide-open door type thing in the ceiling (watch Princess Diaries and you will know what I am talking about.). When they slid it open, there was a room that appeared to be the attic. It was slightly smaller than her bedroom. There was a conjoined bathroom that was about the size of the attic. There was also a gigantic closet. (watch princess diaries 2 and think of the closet like that.)**_

_**"I CALL THIS ROOM!" Kagome screamed.**_

_**"What? The attic?" InuYasha asked.**_

_**"No silly, the room bellow and the attic." she smiled happily and skipped off to tell Izayoi.**_

_**"That girl will be the death of me." InuYasha muttered.**_

_**"Address her as Kagome or Kagome-sama. Treat her with respect. She may be human, but she carries herself with pride and elegance. I like her; very feisty, elegant, graceful, beautiful, nice, smart." Sesshomaru told him.**_

_**"Okay! We all get it, you like her!" InuYasha huffed then stomped off.**_

_**"Jeez, little brother. Jealous much? I mean, just because she is in love with me and likes my tail-" Sesshomaru gloated. The gloating was put to a stop when InuYasha punched him. **_

_**"She may like your tail, but she loves my ears..." InuYasha scampered off after wiggling his ears and called "Fluff ass!"**_

_**"Get back here, mutt!" Sesshomaru yelled. (c'mon guys! settle down. I love you both!)**_

_***Downstairs w/ Izayoi, Kag, and Souta***_

_**"Did you find the rooms you wish to have?" Izayoi asked.**_

_**"Yes! I found the perfect room, that is if it is okay by you for me to have this room." Kagome answered.**_

_**"I have also. I have an amazing idea for my room." Souta said.**_

_**"Okay. Kagome, what are your favorite colors? Tell me favorites things of your personality and then we will look at the room." Izayoi told her.**_

_**"Okay. I like white, silver, pink, ice blue, red, dull colored purple. I love glitter and shiny things. Zebra strips are pretty cool. Hearts, stars. I love the moon. Soft things. Silk, egyptian cotton. Girly things. Ice. Snow. Winter. I love it really cold." Kagome responded as Izayoi wrote it all down.**_

_**"Souta?" Izayoi gestured for Souta to tell her his information.**_

_**"Blue, black, white, red. I like water. Simple things I guess." he said.**_

_**"Okay. Now take me to your rooms." Izayoi ordered.**_

_**Souta's room was viewed first and Izayoi called her workers. Souta went to play video games with the other two 14 year old boys in the house.**_

_**Next, Kagome led Izayoi to her room. **_

_**"Oh Kagome!" Izayoi squealed as soon as they opened the door. "I was hoping you would pick this room!"**_

_**"Why?" Kagome asked curiously.**_

_**"Well, this mansion used to belong to InuTashio's family. When they moved out, they gave him this house. Back when we were young, he led me up to this beautiful room. We were watching the sunset when he knelt down on one knee and asked for my hand in marrige. That tree wasn't in here then. There was an earthquake and the tree fell in, so we had to remodel." Izayoi said in a dreamy voice.**_

_**"That is beautiful, so poetic. I think the earthquake did a favor." Kagome said to her.**_

_**"I am so glad you chose this room. I will call someone to start this immediately." she said as she pulled out the phone and dialed a room design company.**_

_**Kagome wondered off to InuYasha's room.**_

_**"InuYashaaa!" she whined.**_

_**"What?" he yelled.**_

_**"I'm boreddd..." she, yet again, whined.**_

_**"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?" he asked, opening the door.**_

_**"Can we watch a movie?" she asked as she used the super cute puppy pout.**_

_**"Sure, why not? Come in." he opened it completely. They both walked over and sat on the bed.**_

_**"Your room in very nice." Kagome told him sweetly. Indeed it was. The room had a a color scheme of white, black, and of course, red. The room included a black leather king sized (round) bed with a red comforter and pillow set. There were three large windows, each covered by red satin curtains. The carpet was red and very soft. The walls were white with his name in large, black letters on the largest wall, outlined by red. He also had a small, black couch.**_

_**"Feh, What movie do you want to watch?" he asked gruffly.**_

_**"I do not know of any movies. You may pick." Kagome told him rather softly.**_

_**"How about The Ring and then Chakushin ari?" He asked. (If you do not know what 'Chakushin ari' is then read at the bottom. I will explain.) **_

_**"Sure." she said as he put in the DVD.**_

_**As they watched it, Kagome kept burying her head deeper and deeper into InuYasha's chest. Her skirt was riding up by the second, causing InuYasha to blush. He gently pulled it down and then she screamed.**_

_**"What? What is it?" he yell / asked.**_

_**"I just felt something on my thigh." was her muffled responce. This caused his face to resemble a tomato. **_

_**"O- Oh. It was j- just my hand. I- I didn't mean to." he stuttered.**_

_**"Okay." she said.**_

_**They began to watch Chakushin ari. Once again, Kagome was scared out of her mind. To make matters worse, it was now dark outside.**_

_**"I am scared..." said a frightened Kagome.**_

_**"It's alright. This is just a movie." he said, hugging her close. His cell phone began to ring and Kagome screamed bloody murder as InuYasha paused the movie.**_

_**"Ahhh! They are going to kill us! InuYasha, do something." she screamed.**_

_**"It's okay. That's just Miroku. I will talk to him later." he said and continued the movie. About ten minutes later, he began to notice her drooping and very sleepy eyes. "Come on. My mom might have some clothes for you to wear and then you can sleep in here." They both walked down the hall to the elevator and went to Izayoi and InuTashio's room. InuYasha knocked on the door before opening it. "Uh mom, do you have anything for Kagome to wear?" he asked.**_

_**"Yes, yes. Come here deary. We will buy you some clothes tomorrow." she said to Kagome and grabbed something out of a drawer then took Kagome to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Kagome came out in something no one expected; babydoll lingerie. It was a sheer top. the top was split up the middle and became solid at the breasts. The bottoms were not thongs, but they were micro bikini panties. Both top and bottom were red, contrasting with her snowy skin and midnight hair. This choice of clothing showed off her long and toned legs, her small waist, her C cup chest, her flat stomach and her curvy figure.**_

_**"Mommy, why do you want to drive us insane?" InuYasha asked as if he we getting ready to cry.**_

_**"I do not know, Yash. It is short and comfy. I think red is one of those colors that look good on me." Kagome said as she admired herself in the mirror. InuYasha and InuTashio looked to Izayoi pleadingly.**_

_**"Nope. The girl has spoken. And seriously, look at her. That was made for her. It shows off her perfect petite body." she smiled. **_

_**"That's the problem, Izzy. She is beautiful and available. We demons have this other side and it is hard for us to control ourselves. I am even having a hard time." InuTashio whispered in her ear, earning a glare. "Of course, it is only the demon blood that wants her..." he added quickly.**_

_**"InuYasha, dear. Just control yourself." she said as the two teens walked out of the door. **_

_**Kagome lay on the couch asleep as InuYasha watched her. He was sitting on his knees in the floor by the couch. His face was up in hers just watching. (can you imagine a cute little InuYasha up in your face and you open your eyes and see him. Then his big, innocent, amber eyes are wide and he blinks twice in surprise...sooo cute! *cough* okay back to the story) He listened to her soft breathing and the small little thuds of her heart. He watched as her chest rose and went down. He looked at her slightly parted pale lips that were taking the air in. A piece of hair fell in her face. He gently moved it. In the process, he brushed her neck, causing her to moan.**_

_**'Oh mom please get her room finished soon. This is going to be a looong night.' he thought.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Review please. I love you guys!**_

_**Chakushin ari- This was the Japanese version of One Missed Call. Chakushin ari was released in 2003, before one missed call. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I have something to tell everyone!

Stop telling me how to write my stories! If you do not like it, do not read. I think that is a totally simple thing.

To Nobody: Babydoll lingerie; it was part of the story! InuYasha would not have reacted like he did and that helps along with my story. The skirt; The skirt was part of her uniform at the adoption home! I happen to love that skirt, thank you very much. If she looks like a slut, so be it. I want her to be like that because it is how I am writing my story.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**愚かな変態**_

_**_Enter Miroku_**_

_

* * *

_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**愚かな変態**__**means stupid pervert in japanese**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: I know in Tokyo the driving age is like 18, but I am changing that for my story.**_

_

* * *

_

_**(they had already gone shopping)**_

_**Kagome was awoken by the sound of InuYasha's phone going off.**_

_**"Talk," she heard a familiar voice say. "Okay. Around 5. Fine, bye." the voice said.**_

_**"Good morning, InuYasha." Kagome said as she set up from the couch.**_

_**"Oh hey, take a shower. My friend is coming over later. I hear they have your room finished, Souta's, too." he said.**_

_**"Okay, great!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly and dashed to InuYasha's bathroom. She turned the on ice cold and got in (I will explain sometime why she likes lots of cold things). **_

_**She got out, put a towel around her, and walked into InuYasha's room to get her clothes. Kagome went over to the bags that contained 6,000 dollars worth of clothes and chose something simple. A white tank top, a slouchy, low hang vest with no sleeves (if you don't know what I am talking about when I say slought, low hand vest, tell me and I will give you the link), low-rise hip hugger jeans, flat, gray slouch boots, and a gray knit, slouch hat (again, if you don't know what slouch hats or boots are, I will give you the link). She let her hair dry naturally. It was wavy and went just below her butt. Her bangs were long and side swept. She applied lip gloss, blush, mascara, and black eyeliner.**_

_**Kagome skipped up to her room to see if it was finished. Kagome saw that they had replaced the single door with royal double doors. Instead of gold handles and designs, they were silver.**_

_**"Kagome! There you are." Izayoi said as she reached the door. "Okay, are you ready to see your new room?"**_

_**"Totally ready!" Kagome squealed excitedly. Izayoi threw open the doors and both entered the artwork they called a room.**_

_**The floor was solid white glass flooring. The walls were snow white and the trims were ice blue. The trims were outlined by an icy floral pink the designs were also that color. It was beautiful. The bed was a white super king sized bed. The bedding was ice pink with elegant silver designs. There were over 20 pillows on the bed; silk, egyptian cotton, satin, etc. There was a white canopy around the bed that wrapped all the way around, to block out sun. There was an ice blue fuzzy rug. There was a glass room divider that changed neon colors. There was a white couch with white, ice blue, and pink throw pillows by the glass wall. The cherry blossom petals were falling lazily on the floor, making it smell like fresh air and flowers. A large crystal chandelier hung from the non-glass part of the ceiling. There was a glass waterfall in the middle of the room. (you know the glass wall thing that has water running down it? That.) **_

_**They went up the black metal, spiral staircase and slid the ceiling door open. The room was hot pink with red here and there. The silk curtains were red and so was the couch. The floors were pink tile. There were bean bags and a bubble chair hanging from the ceiling. Near a glass wall was a pool! It was white tile and was huge. It extended all the way to the glass wall, where it was cut off. It looked as if it dropped off. In the center of the pool was '****Kagome****' written in hot pink cursive letters. Above 'Kagome' was a hot pink playboy bunny logo. The pool had lighting in it that slowly changed different colors. The bathroom and closet doors were the same as the entrance to the room. The bathroom was purple and neon lime green with a gigantic bath tub. The shower part of the tub was in the ceiling. **_

_**"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING ROOM EVER! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome screamed.**_

_**"There is more." Izayoi said. She held a remote and clicked a button. Part of the wall slid back to reveal a kitchen. She pressed another button and another wall slid back to reveal a huge flat screen (there is also a slide back wall with TV in the downstairs room, too). "You also have surround sound and a sterio system." she said. (AN: I took this room from the Hugh Hefner Sky Villa suite at the Palms Casino and Resort in Las Vegas. My family and I stayed there a few weeks ago)**_

_**"Thank you so much! This must have cost thousands, millions! I am so happy." Kagome exclaimed while hugging her.**_

_**"If you are happy with it, then it was worth it." Izayoi whispered in her ear. "Do you want to see Souta's? I haven't shown his to him yet."**_

_**"Yeah, sure." Kagome answered.**_

_**They both walked down to Souta's room after calling him up.**_

_**"Okay, Souta. Here is your new room!" Izayoi flung open the doors. Kagome gasped. It was extremely amazing.**_

_**The walls were blue. The floors were in blue and black tile, but neither of these things were the amazing part. The amazing part was that there was about 6 feet of water in there. There was a huge island in the middle of the water. It held his bed, his closet, his bathroom, his television, and everything else. There was a bridge that was made of glass and had water under it. It connected the island and door.**_

_**"It is amazing, Souta." Kagome said in her state of complete awe. "But, be careful and do not drown." she added as an after thought. **_

_**"I won't. I really like this room. Thanks." he said.**_

_**"It was really no problem sweetheart." Izayoi smiled warmly.**_

_***later at 5:00 pm***_

_**The doorbell rang.**_

_**"I'll get it!" InuYasha yelled to everyone. He opened it and a boy the same age as InuYasha walked in. He had jet black hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were violet.**_

_**"Hey InuYasha. So where is this new sister you were telling me about?" he smirked pervertedly.**_

_**"She isn't even pretty. Don't get all perverted." InuYasha said, obviously lying to himself. Just then, Kagome came down the stairs. "That's her."**_

_**"Are you kidding me? That woman is a goddess. I think you need to have your vision checked, pup." Miroku whispered harshly.**_

_**"InuYasha! Have you seen my roo-Oh hello." Kagome said sweetly.**_

_**"Hello beautiful maiden. May I ask your name?" Miroku kissed her hand.**_

_**"I am Kagome. And you are?" she asked.**_

_**"I am Miroku, my dear. How are you this lovely evening?" he asked her politely.**_

_**"I am fine, thank you. How are you?"**_

_**"I am great, thanks. May I ask you a question, Lady Kagome?" he questioned as InuYasha rolled his eyes. Oh boy...the famous line.**_

_**"Sure."**_

_**"Will you bear my children?" he asked and stroked her butt.**_

_**Kagome's left eye twitched and she glared at him. Kagome slapped him 10 times harder than Sango would have slapped him. "Hentai! If you ever disrespect me like that again, I will not hesitate to kill you." she said icily. Miroku was knocked unconscious, sprawled out on the floor, sporting a red (bruising) handprint.**_

_**"Nice going. You knocked out my friend." InuYasha said.**_

_**"He was a hentai." she responded to him.**_

_**"True, he probably did deserve it. Miroku never learns." he muttered.**_

_**The rest of the day, they talked, ate, and did whatever. Miroku was spending the night.**_

_***2 in the morning***_

_**"Pst...InuYasha" Kagome whispered. "InuYasha get uppp..." she whined.**_

_**"What is it?" he groaned.**_

_**"I want ice cream." she answered.**_

_**"You woke me up for that? Wait until tomorrow."**_

_**"I have a craving for it right now." she said to him as her stomach growled.**_

_**"I love boobs." Miroku said in his sleep. He then heard Kagome talking and darted up. "Kagome, my love. I knew you would come around. Now InuYasha, get out so we can have a baby." Miroku said.**_

_**"Shutup pervert. I want ice cream InuYasha." she said.**_

_**"Well, here are my keys." he said.**_

_**"But I don't know where to get it from. Or how to drive."**_

_**"Whatever. Just stay on the road and follow the GPS." he told her.**_

_**"Okay." she got up and walked out to the car.**_

_

* * *

_

What will happen? Give me 10 reviews to find the answer. Love you!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**逮捕**_

_**_Do not ever follow the GPS_**_

_

* * *

_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**逮捕**__**means 'Arrested' in Japanese**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: I know in Tokyo the driving age is like 18, but I am changing that for my story.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Kagome climbed in InuYasha's red and black Bugatti Veyron and said, "Now, to figure out how to work this thing." Kagome slid the keys in the ignition and set the GPS. "Okay. Now for the hard part. P-R-N-D-L. I am going to guess that those letters stand for something." she muttered to herself. "How about R. I will try that." she said as she changed gears. **_

_**She put her foot gently on the gas and backed up.**_

_**"I am driving! Yay!" she clapped and then took out their mailbox. "Oops, oh well. I did not do that." she smirked and switched the radio on. Shut up and Drive by Rihanna came on.**_

_**(I do not own)**_

_

* * *

_

_**"Shut Up And Drive"**_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_**I've been looking for a driver who's qualified**_

_**So if you think that you're the one step into my ride**_

_**I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine**_

_**With a sunroof top and a gangster lean**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**So if you feel me let me know, know, know**_

_**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for**_

_**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode**_

_**So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**_

_**[Chorus] **_

_**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean**_

_**Got a ride that smoother than a limosine**_

_**Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?**_

_**If you can baby boy then we can go all night**_

_**Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five**_

_**Baby you got the keys-**_

_**Now shut up and drive**_

_**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Shut up and drive**_

_**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**I got class like a 57 cadillac**_

_**Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back**_

_**You look like you can handle whats under my hood**_

_**You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**So if you feel me let me know, know, know**_

_**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for**_

_**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode**_

_**So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**_

_**[Chorus] **_

_**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean**_

_**Got a ride that smoother than a limousine**_

_**Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?**_

_**If you can baby boy then we can go all night**_

_**Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five**_

_**Baby you got the keys-**_

_**Now shut up and drive**_

_**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Shut up and drive**_

_**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)**_

_**Don't Stop It's a sure shot**_

_**Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry**_

_**I ain't even worried**_

_**So step inside and ride**_

_**(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**So if you feel me let me know, know, know**_

_**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for**_

_**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode**_

_**So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**_

_**[Chorus] **_

_**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean**_

_**Got a ride that smoother than a limosine**_

_**Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?**_

_**If you can baby boy then we can go all night**_

_**Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five**_

_**Baby you got the keys-**_

_**Now shut up and drive**_

_**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Shut up and drive**_

_**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Now shut up and drive**_

_**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_**Shut up and drive**_

_**(drive, drive, drive)**_

_

* * *

_

_**"Turn right" said the GPS.**_

_**"Go 0.7 miles and turn left, then make a right, then another left." it said again.**_

_**"What the heck? You stupid GPS." Kagome said as she found herself on top of the bank parking garage.**_

_**"Turn left and continue down the side of the building." the GPS said.**_

_**"Are you trying to get me killed?" she yelled at the GPS.**_

_**"Yes." it answered. Kagome had on a scared expression.**_

_**"Navigation systems are not supposed to say that." Kagome whimpered frightened. She made her way down off of the roof.**_

_**"Turn right. Turn right. Turn right. Turn right. Drive for one mile and turn left. Have you turned left yet? Hurry!" the GPS yelled. Kagome was swerving cars and huge trucks every two seconds. Just then her cell phone rang. As she was searching for it, the GPS said, "Turn right." Kagome did so. There was a crash and she finally looked up to see that she had plowed through a wall of trees (think of the Lindsay Lohan crash). **_

_**"Oh no." Kagome said as she looked out the rear view mirror and saw blue and red lights. A policeman stepped out of the car and to Kagome's window. **_

_**"Miss, can I see your licence and registration." he asked.**_

_**"Well, you see, I do not really have it with me." she said.**_

_**"I am going to need you to step out of the car." he ordered Kagome.**_

_**"Can we just talk about this?" she asked sweetly.**_

_**"No. Out of the car, miss." he commanded once again. Kagome sighed and got out. He frisked her and then made her walk a straight line. "Okay. I will need you to take a breathalyzer." he told her. Kagome took it and passed. **_

_**"Okay, I guess since I passed I shall be on my way." she smiled brightly and tried to slip away innocently.**_

_**"No, ma'am. I am afraid you have to come down to the station with me. You didn't have a licence. How old are you exactly?" he asked while looking her up and down.**_

_**"I am fifteen." she answered.**_

_**"Fifteen?" he questioned / shouted in disbelief. 'Holy shit! Such a body' he thought. **_

_**"Yes, fifteen." she replied again. **_

_**"Okay. Come on. Get in the car." he commanded, cuffing her.**_

_**'Crap, I just wanted some ice cream!' she pouted in her mind.**_

_***police station***_

_**"Look girls, new meat." one girl in the cell smirked as she looked at Kagome. The (perverted) policeman opened the cell and Kagome stepped in. He locked it back as the girls surrounded Kagome (all teens). Surprisingly, they stormed her with questions like 'Could you show us how to put on make up like you?' and 'Will you show us how to look good?'**_

_**"Um sure." Kagome answered. "You," she pointed to a blonde girl. "What is your name?" **_

_**"Anabelle. Anna or Annie for short." she answered shyly and looked up. Kagome caught a glimpse of her beauty. She had big, sapphire eyes, pale skin, and platinum blonde hair that was at the small of her back. **_

_**"Anna, you are a winter like me. So you look good in light colors. Whites, blues, purples, pinks, and silver. Your make up should consist of light pink gloss, silver, white, and grays, blues, and browns for eye shadow, and practically any color for liner and mascara." Kagome explained. She pointed to a girl named Jenifer. She had red hair and brown eyes. She also had tan skin. The girl was an autumn.**_

_**The girl named Kaylee was African American. She had dark chocolate hair with hazel green eyes. She was a spring.**_

_**"Kagome, you have one phone call." the policeman said and let her out. Kagome could not face her adoptive family right now, so she called the only other person she knew.**_

_**'What the fuck are you doing calling at this ungodly hour?' asked / yelled an angry voice.**_

_**"Kouga, I need a favor." Kagome said.**_

_**'Oh Kag, I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry. What is the favor?' he asked after darting up out of bed.**_

_**"I kinda got in trouble and I am at the police station. I will explain later. Just come and get me please." **_

_**'I will be there in 10 minutes.' he told her.**_

_***10 minutes later* **_

_**Kouga burst through the doors, "Kagome!" he said. She got out of jail and went with Kouga. "What happened?" he demanded. Kagome told him the whole story and he growled.**_

_**"I can't believe you got arrested because of him!" Kouga shouted.**_

_**"Neither can I." she said.**_

_**What did you think of it? I hope you liked it! ^_~**_

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Attention**_

_Dear readers and reviewers,_

_Have you ever wondered what is in Kagome's bag? I have been having problems for the next chapter. I was thinking about it beeing something like Kagome discovering what is in the tote bag she has but...IDK. Tell me what you think._

_If you don't, I will quit the story!_

_Bwhahaha...heh heh...but seriously, tell me!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_Keys to Kagome's life_

**Who am I?**

_

* * *

_

_**Me: I do not own InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, or any of the other characters. But, I will. Yes, very soon I will. *glances at the sexy boys from InuYasha that are half stripped, tied up, and have tape over their mouths***_

_**Me: We all love the stripped Inu guys, don't we?**_

_**Fangirls: *swoon***_

_**Me: That's what I thought.**_

_**Fangirls: Get them! *attack the Inu guys***_

_**Me: Now, girls. You don't have to be so agressive.**_

_**InuYasha: Fuck you sissies.**_

_**Me: InuYasha, sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT BOY!**_

_**Kagome: Talk about agressive.**_

_**Kouga: Seriously**_

_**Me: *glances at Kouga* Hey wolfie, you wanna be next?**_

_**Kouga: You can't sit me!**_

_**Me: This is my story. I can sit whoever I wanna.**_

_**Kouga: Okay sorry**_

_**Me: Let's go everyone. PLACES! It's story time! *Runs off with Sango, Kagome, and the demon guys* ACTION!**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_

* * *

_

"Kagome, we love you, but you need to learn the rules. You're grounded." Izayoi finished her lecture to Kagome. She had just gotten back from Kouga's and the police had called them to tell them what had happened.

"And...that means...?" Kagome asked, a bit unsure of what Izayoi had meant.

"It means no fun, no phone, no computer, no television, no leaving the house, and no friends for a month." she explained in detail.

"That is not fair, In-" she started, but was cut off my Izayoi.

"To your room, Kagome." Izayoi commanded softly.

Kagome crossed her arms and marched up to her room. "I cannot believe him. He tells me it was alright to go and then I get grounded." she muttered to herself.

There was a knock at the door, "Kagome, may I enter?" she heard the deep voice of her, currently, favorite brother.

"You may." she said in her normal soft voice.

Sesshomaru then slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"InuYasha." she answered simply.

"Lord, help us all. What did he do, Kags?" he asked gently.

"He got me grounded." she answered him.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Last night I wanted some ice cream. I told him and he said that I can take his car and buy some. He told me to use the GPS and I did. It was messing me up and then I wrecked. I was then put in jail until Kouga came and got me." she told him with saddness obvious in her voice.

"Kagome, you should've known not to drive without a licence." he told her.

"You do not understand. I woke up in the bottom of a well with Souta. The only things I remember are my name, Souta, a fire, and a girl that looked about like me except with brown eyes and tanned skin. I have no clue what this strange world is. I have never been to this kingdom. I am not even sure if I am of this world." she told him softly.

"You are correct, I don't understand. Kagome, you aren't making any since at all." he told her, getting ready to go and call the crazy department.

"You have to listen. I am certainly not crazy, because I know that you are thinking that I am." she told him as she felt warm tears spring to her eyes.

"Kag, don't cry. Did you bring anything with you that belongs to you?" he asked. Sesshomaru then found himself doing something he swore he would never do in a million years; comforting a girl.

Kagome nodded slowly and quietly as silent tears rolled down her face. "I have a tote bag that was with me when I woke up in the well." she finally answered.

"Go get it." he commanded her. Kagome nodded slightly and quickly ran up her black, spiral staircase. Moments later, she returned with a tote bag. She set it down on the bed gently and took a seat beside Sesshomaru. Slowly, Kagome unzipped the tote and took it's contents out. A beautiful diary, a jewelry box, a note, and a glimmering jewel stone now lay on her bed.

"Oh wow. So beautiful." Kagome said looking at the items that now lay there. Kagome slowly picked up the diary. It was white and had a silver and dark blue crescent moon. It was metal and it had the design of it being knotted together (know what I am talking about? Look it up or I will give you the link). Behind the moon was the dark blue/black infinity of the sky and stars. On the front, it said 'Lunar Book Of Infinity' in white letters. There did not seem to be a key to open the diary, so she sat it down. She picked up the jewel / rock and looked at it. It was split straight down the middle. Kagome then picked up the folded note. The note was obviously old, for it was written on the slightly browned, and wrinkled paper. She slowly unfolded the paper, afraid it would turn to dust at any moment. It read:

~BY ATHORITY OF THE KING AND QUEEN~OF THE MOON KINGDOM~

_Our Dearest Princess, *Kagome Serena Higurashi*_

_It has come to our attention that you do not wish to wed Hojo. We have dicided that it is wrong to have an arranged marriage, so you are now free to wed anyone that your heart desires. We were going to wait until you were sixteen to tell you this, but it seems that your heart has been stolen by Sir InuYasha. We have taken a liking to him and now we give you our consent to wed. Follow your heart and dreams._

_Our best wishes,_

_ Mother and Father_

Kagome then folded up the letter and hugged Sesshomaru. "I am so lost."Kagome sobbed into his chest.

"I still don't understand. Why was that letter in there?" he asked rather confused and shocked. That never happened.

"It was mine, from my family. A girl gave it to me before she was burned alive. You dragged me away before I could save her. You and another male, that looked strangely like Kouga, held me down while I heard their screams as the kingdom crashed. InuYasha, he-he was pinned to a tree." she sobbed harder. She shook rather violently, rattling her small frame as she cried harder and harder.

"I-I don't remember" Sesshomaru stuttered.

"Wha-?" Kagome asked, the question muffled by his chest.

"Are you crazy? The moon kingdom. I never dragged you out of a burning place." he told her, non too gently.

"You did!" she yelled.

"No I didn't! It was a dream!" he yelled and got up and walked quickly out of the room, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome looked at the jewelry box with blurry eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. One by one, they feel onto the top of the box. It was a soft gray and had silver edges. There was the same crescent moon that was on the diary. Carefully, she opened up the box. She was awe stricken at the contents. It was full of emeralds, rubys, crystals, diamonds, and pearls. Loads of silver pieces were just laying in the box. Earrings, necklaces, and bracelets called her name. Everything in the box either was shaped like the moon or had a moon on it. A few things caught her eye the most. One was a necklace with 3 moon pieces on it. The chain was of the necklace was silver. There was a crescent moon facing left and one facing right with their backs to each other. From those two moons, a 2 inch silver chain extended and connected to another crescent moon. All of the moons were a beautiful violet. The other thing that caught her eye was a locket. The locket was in the shape of a circle. The locket was thin and silver. It had a moon and star carved into it. In the center of the star was a blue diamond and from it, extended five other white diamonds at each of the star's points. The moon was fully white diamond. Around the circle was a ring of blue sapphires. Slowly, Kagome opened the beautiful locket and it started playing a beautiful song (it was Fukai Mori, original piano version) and it was the same one she heard at the well. Inside was a small key with the word 'Infinity' ingraved into the top.

"Infinity...Infinity.." Kagome said thinking where she saw that word. Suddenly, her eyes landed on her moon diary. "The diary!" she screamed and quickly looked for the keyhole. It was at the bottom of the book in the center. The keyhole was outlined by silver accents. Kagome put it in the hole and turned. The diary popped open to reveal writings. The first one said:

_1/2/1489 _

_Dear Diary,_

_I turned 7 years old about a month ago. Today in the moon kingdom, I met a boy named InuYasha. He is 7 just like me. He really is not just any boy. He is a hanyou. He said he was half dog demon. Anyway, today some kids were playing ball and he wanted to play. They threw the ball far away and InuYasha went to get it. All of the kids ran back to their homes calling him a halfbreed. Those kids were meanies! I went and looked at his sad face and asked if I could play. He could not believe that the princess of the moon kingdom wanted to play with him, but he let me play anyway. We are now the best of friends. I love him!_

_~Princess Kagome, Serena_

Kagome was now tearing up. She was remembering lots of things as she read more and more in the diary. The last entry read:

_12/13/1497_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my 14th birthday. It really is not so special though. I feel awful because my boyfriend, InuYasha, betrayed me. I thought he loved me but he told me I was just a human and he was using me. I cannot help but think it was not him. It had to have been someone else._

_~Princess Kagome, Serena_

'Who am...' she never finished her thought because...

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he burst threw her doors.

'Maybe he came to apologize.' she thought happily. "Yes?" she asked him cheerfully.

"I need to borrow your computer. Mine isn't working." he said gruffly. Kagome was blazing mad now.

'Why that inconsiderate jerk!' Kagome yelled in her head. "InuYasha...SIT BOY!" she screamed. The necklace he was wearing then bacame a curse. That beaded necklace was then activated by her Miko (priestess) powers. A loud thud racked the house as a string of curses could be heard from InuYasha's big mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" InuYasha yelled / asked.

"Do not use that kind of language around me! Out, now!" Kagome commanded angerly.

"I don't have to do nuttin'!" he retorted.

"GET OUT!" She yelled as she stood up from where she sat on the bed. She looked like she would burst into flames any second.

"I'm going, sheesh wench!" he yelled back with his ears pinned to his head.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Kagome yelled again as InuYasha stormed out of the door. He was deathly, pee-in-your-pants afraid, not that he would ever tell her that though.

Kagome sighed, "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." she said plopping down on her bed, "Who am I?" then she laid her head down and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

YUP! That is correct! I am having the 'SIT' command in this story! Yay!

Anyway, thanx for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long to update.

Thanx to:

13inuyashagurl13

darkangel0212

MidnightReader1

Gir

BlackRose159

Nobody

BlackSakura159

Mika

* * *

You guys are so awesome! Thanx for reviewing!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_Oh My Goddess_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters...sadly enough *sigh***_

_**A/N: Please keep Annie Lee in your prayers. She is the bride that went missing. Please pray that they find her safe and sound!**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_

* * *

_

As morning came, Kagome groaned. She was awoken by the sunlight that was shining happily through her glass walls and ceiling. Kagome got up and clicked the remote. The retractable ceiling was now solid instead of glass and the curtains were over the glass window-wall. She padded quietly back over to her bad and clicked the remote on her nightstand. The pink, white, and blue designed curtains around the canopy closed and she laid back down.

"Dumb sun." she muttered.

"Somebody isn't a morning person," someone chuckled from the door.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked with her face buried in her pillows.

"Come to breakfast dear." he told her.

"I am not hungry InuTashio." she mumbled and tried to go back to sleep.

"You know, Kagome, you can call me dad or daddy or whatever." he said, sitting at the bottom of her bed.

"No thank you." she told him.

"Ouch. That hurt. Kagome, we just want you to feel comfortable here and we want you to like us." he sighed.

"No, it is not that. I love it here! And you are all so great." she said as she shot up from her bed.

"Good. Are you coming to breakfast?" he asked. As she shook her head 'no', he said "Wrong answer." and picked her up. InuTashio tossed her over his back and chuckled.

"Nooo...no. No. No. No. No! Put me downnn!" Kagome whined, pounding on his back, attempting to get free. He just chuckled at her struggles and giggles. "Pleeease..." she whined again, but they were already at the breakfast table.

Sesshomaru coughed, "Well, that was quite interesting." he said, trying to break the silence. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence.

0!0

*later that day*

"I want that!" Kagome pointed out a dress in the shop window.

"Listen up wench," InuYasha started as all of his friends turned towards Kagome, "I brought you because MY mother and MY father told me to. I didn't have a choice, but I'm not buying you anything! No one wants you here, so get lost!" he yelled at her. Kagome sunk to the ground and started to cry. One tear slid down her soft, snowy cheek. Soon, other tears followed. Kagome stood up on unsteady legs and walked up to InuYasha. She slowly raised her right hand and...

SLAP!

Kagome had just slapped him! The whole world seemed as though it had stopped. The echo of the impact against his wonderful, handsome, sexy *cough* face, rang through the city of Tokyo.

InuYasha quickly brought his hand up to the blood red handprint on his cheek.

"I do believe you owe me an apology." Kagome said so quietly that only a demon could hear it.

"Feh. I don't owe you nothing, bitch." he told her gruffly.

"Fine." she said and stomped on his foot. "Sit boy. Sit. Sit. Sit." she yelled as thuds could be heard. Growls, curses, and yelps could also be heard. Kagome sat on his back and started going through his pant pockets. "Ah ha. Sit boy." she said as she made off with his wallet.

"Man, you coulda been nice to her." Bankotsu said.

"Nice to her? Look what she did to me! That little slut is evil!" InuYasha growled to him.

"She isn't a slut...I don't think anyway. She only did that because you were being a bitchy dog to her." lectured Hiten wisely.

"Dudeee...Your sister is HOT!" one of the guys yelled.

"Shutup!" InuYasha yelled and they went on their merry little way.

*With Kagome*

"I will take these, these, anddd...Ohhh! THESE!" Kagome squealed in delight.

"I think you have too many shoes." the clerk said.

"Excuse me, I am giving you buisness. Oh wait, do you know who I am?" she asked sweetly.

"No, not really." the clerk said in a snoody voice with her ugly nose in the air.

"I am Kagome Takahashi. My daddy signs your pay check." Kagome boasted loudly enough for the whole store to hear. (yes, I am sorry. Kagome has to be a bitch for this story to go as I plan. But anyway...back to the story.)

"OH! Miss Takahashi! So good to see you. I am so sorry for the wait and I will have all of these ready in a moment." yelled the clerk as she frantically rang up the prices.

"And wait, I need these in a size 5." Kagome said, handing her a pair of Louis Vuitton heels.

"Right away!" the woman ran to the back and came out 30 minutes later with her hair all messy. "I am so sorry Miss Takahashi. We had them in the back and I couldn't find them right away, but I did." she said, holding them up.

"Thank you." Kagome said, paying with InuYasha's credit card, and leaving.

Through the day, Kagome maxed out 3 of his cards.

Kagome was walking down the street when...

"Kagome! Wait up!" A guy called as he ran and grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh. Hey, Kouga." she smiled to him.

"Hey, Kagome. What have you been up to?" he asked as they began walking.

"Shopping." she said sadly.

"What are you so sad about?" he asked kindly and thoughtfully, unlike a certain hanyou we all know and love.

"I was with InuYasha, but he said no one wanted me there and that the only reason he brought me was because HIS parents made him. Then he called me a wench and a bitch, so I slapped him and took his wallet." she told him, speaking proudly of how she stood up for herself.

"That stupid mutt." Kouga growled, more to himself than anyone else.

"Anyway, how are you today?" she asked.

"Great, now that I get to see you and your beauty." he smirked. And yes, she did look beautiful. She had on a white tank top that said 'LOVE' in silver letters with jean shorts and silver sandles. She had silver hoop earrings on, too. Her hair was was in a french braid that hung about 5 inches past her butt. Her bangs were brushed to the right side of her face. She had no make up on.

"Oh. That is...uh good." Kagome blushed a cute light pink shading.

"I know it is." he replied, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. Kouga took most of her bags and carried them for her. This caused poor Kagome to turn tomato red.

"So um...wanna get something to eat?" Kagome asked him, still blushing.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Do you like Italian?" she questioned.

"I love it. Want to go?" he asked.

"Yup." she replied as they walked to 'Bunryu'. (yes, I have been there before. It is amazing. They have a dining bar called Shiori.)

*Bunryu*

"Come and I will seat you." said the hostess.

They sat in the back and talked as they waited to order.

"So Kag, how is the Takahashi home?" Kouga asked, growling in his mind.

"I am surrounded by demon men. They are wild. The only one who is not a demon is Kohaku and he is still wild. Shippo is cute and cuddly though. InuYasha has a perverted friend that lusts after me sooo... It is pretty cool living in that house. I guess it is okay." she replied with a small smile.

"What do you mean wild?" he asked, hoping it didn't mean what he thought (heh, pervert).

"Things are always crazy. They are always in fights and arguments. There is not a moment's peace in there with all of the yelling." she giggled a bit as Kouga mentally sighed in relief.

"Oh. I'm sorry you have to live with all guys." Kouga apologized.

"It is commpletely fine. I like them and all. I also have Izayoi. She is really cool. She does my hair and my nails. Izayoi is like a best friend to me." Kagome said sweetly.

"As long as you're happy." Kouga replied.

"Hi. I'm Suki. I will be your server today. What can I start you off with?" asked a perky brunette.

"I will have an extra large pizza supreme." Kouga said.

"Can I please have a ravioli dish with a side salad?" Kagome asked politely.

"You may. What kind of dressing?" she asked.

"Honey mustard please." Kagome answered.

"Okay. I will be right back with your orders."

"Thank you." Kagome called.

*10 minutes later*

"Okay, I have an extra large pizza supreme and a ravioli dish." Suki said, sitting the plates on the table.

"Thanks. This looks and smells great." Kagome smiled.

"You're welcome. Enjoy." Suki scurried off to another table.

Kagome cut open one of her cheese ravioli's and sighed in content as she put it in her mouth. "Yummmy" Kagome said.

"That good?" Kouga chuckled. Kagome nodded.

"Want one?" she asked.

"Nah." he said, bitting into his pizza.

"Come on..." she whined with puppy eyes.

"Fine." he said.

"Cheese, Spinach, or Beef?" she asked him.

"Beef." he answered smirking.

"Shoulda known. Mr. WOLFIE..." she giggled at his play scowl and gave him a few beef ravioli's.

"It is good." he stated, chewing up the ravioli.

"Told ya!" she giggled as he chuckled at her child-like behavior.

"Is your's good?" she asked him with twinkling eyes.

"Gee, I don't know, Kag. Would you like to try some?" he asked sarcastically, knowing she wanted some.

"Oh, I couldn't...BUT if you insist, then I must." she said, grabbing a piece. "Yum"

After they ate, they went to get ice cream.

"What kind do you want?" Kouga asked her.

"Strawberry superman! But...it shall be my treat." Kagome said, pulling out INU'S wallet.

"No way!" Kouga argued playfully.

"Yeah!" she said slapping his arm childishly.

"Nope!" he bumped her hip a bit.

"Okay, fine." she said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Wow. You gave up easily." he laughed.

"That was because I just now realized that I have twenty five cents left." Kagome explained with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Can I help you?" the ice cream man asked.

"A strawberry superman and a blueberry, please." Kouga said and paid.

The two sat on the swings and talked for a while.

"I think you have some ice cream on your nose." Kouga said and looked at her cross-eyed expression as she tried to look at her nose. He then rubbed a dab of ice cream on her nose.

"Kougaaa..." Kagome whined. She put her tongue out and tried to lick her nose. "I am never going to get this off." she whined once again.

"Are you sure you aren't naturally blonde?" Kouga laughed.

"Pretty sure."

*later*

"I'll see you later, Kag." Kouga said.

"Yeah." she said. The two stared into eachother's eyes. Ice blue met stormy blue-violet. Slowly, Kouga leaned down and pushed Kagome against the building behind them. He pressed his warm lips to her extremely soft ones. The kiss started gentle but soon turned passionate. He deepened the kiss by putting his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away and blushed.

"Kagome, willyoubemywoman?" Kouga asked quickly.

"What?" she asked unsure of what he said.

"Will you be my woman?" he blushed.

"If you mean girlfriend, then yes." Kagome answered.

"Yay!...I mean cool." Kouga said and Kagome laughed.

"Oh yeah, here." Kagome said and handed him a gift-wrapped box.

"What's this for?" he questioned.

"Just open it" she huffed playfully. He did and saw a Gucci set. It had a Gucci leather jacket, a Gucci watch, Gucci boots, and a Gucci belt.

"You didn't. Kagome, you really shouldn't have." he told her.

"It is my thanks for saving me and helping me out and always being here...plus I heard someone's birthday is coming up." she hugged him.

"Kag, you're awesome. Thanks." he thanked her. They walked to the Takahashi home together.

"Um well, I guess I will see you tomorrow." she said and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye Kag." Kouga said and walked back home.

When Kagome walked in, she noticed it was 11:00 and the lights were off. She set her keys on the table in the living room and took her shoes off. Kagome scurried over to the stairs. The lights came on in a flash and InuYasha and Sesshomaru turned their chairs around to face Kagome.

"Ah! God, yeah that is fine! Just give me a heart attack!" Kagome screamed as she tried to get her heart to settle down.

"Why do you smell like wolf?" InuYasha shouted.

"Well..." Kagome started.

"Oh dear Kami. Tell me you didn't." Sesshomaru said.

"No! I did not do _that_...but I did kiss him." Kagome told them, muttering the last part.

"Well, that's go-YOU DID WHAT?" InuYasha shouted.

"I kissed him!" she yelled back.

"You can't kiss that flea bag!"

"Well I did! And he is not a flea bag!" Kagome retorted.

"Oh, so now what? You're gonna tell me that you're his girlfriend?" he yelled to her in his gruff voice.

"SO WHAT IF I AM?" she, yet again, screamed.

"Bitch!" he yelled. Kagome huffed in frustration as InuYasha growled. She threw his wallet at his head and ran up the stairs, slamming her doors shut.

Kagome threw her clothes off and ran to her closet. She picked up a white nightgown. It was flowly and went to her thigh. She put it on then turned on the radio.

Kagome walked over to her window wall (where the cherry blossom tree is halfway through the wall) and looked at the moon. A beautiful song came on and she began dancing.

Song: Blue Moon

Artist: Mizuki Nana

hoshi wo kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni

tomadou dake nanimo dekinakute

te to te kasanetemo dokoka gikochinai ne

yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo

(I hide my star within my dejected eyes,

full of bewilderment, I can't do anything…

Even if we hold hands, we'll feel awkward…

I want us to smile, like we do in my dream.)

yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu

atsui mune ha sawagidasu

(The other side of night resounds it's melody

and my hot chest makes a riot…)

(sasayaku Blue Moon te wo nobashitara

sugu ni todoki sou nano ni

itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de

oikakete ha kurenai ne)

(If we stretch our hands to the whispering Blue Moon,

it seems we'll be able to reach it.

You won't run after me

with your usual tender smile…)

ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu dane

hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai

kieteshimai souna hosokutogaru tsuki ga

muboubi na senaka ni tsume wo tate

(Each passing second is a glittering grain of sand,

I won't let even a single grain spill, I won't forget that.

The faint displeased moon seems like it'll disappear,

I claw it out from your defenseless back.)

amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku

kizamu akashi daiteite

(Left behind is a deep scar,

I embrace the etched evidence left behind.)

hakanai Blue moon doushite kimi wo

suki ni natte shimatta no

onaji bamen de togireta mama no

kanashisugiru monogatari

(Fleeting Blue Moon, why did I

came to love you?

We continue to pause in the same scene,

it's a story too sad..)

miageru Blue Moon kimi wo omou toki

watashi no jikan ha tomaru

(Blue Moon, when I look up and think of you,

my time stops…)

nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no

fukasa ni nomikomareteku

kawanakutemo aishiteimasu

itsuka sora ga saketemo

eien ni omotteimasu

(Lamenting Blue Moon, it seems I'll

be sucked in deep into your unending darkness…

Although it won't come true…I'll love you,

even if one day the heavens shatter,

I'll always think of you…forever.)

*With InuYasha before the song started*

"Why is she so mad at me? That little wench is the one who stole my wallet, spent all of my money, threw it at me, and kissed Kouga!" he yelled through clenched teeth.

"You are the one who called her mean names..." Sesshomaru explained in his normal bored tone.

"Whatever, fluff ass. Take her side then!" InuYasha hollered and stormed up the stairs.

"Little brother, you have so much to learn." said Sesshy and walked to his room.

InuYasha was walking down the hall to his room when he heard a heavenly voice. He was surprised to hear it coming from Kagome's room. Slowly, he opened her doors. He was careful not to make any noise as he stood and watched her. Cherry blossom pedals rained around her as she danced.

'This isn't a woman; this is a goddess.' he uttered in his mind.

She caught a blossom in her hands. Her dainty hands cradled it and brought it close, smelling its sweet perfume. She looked ethereal, basked under the pale moonlight and the rain of cherry blossoms. She was barefooted, sidestepping and twirling to the mellow tune. Her eyes were closed; a small smile tugged her lips as she swayed to the music.

As the music finished, she opened her eyes to see a entranced hanyou.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered.

**'...' = inner demon**

_'...' = him_

**'Kiss her'**

_'I can't do that! She is my sister!' _

**'Adopted sister'**

_'SO?'_

**'She is our mate!'**

_'She isn't'_

**'Take her!'**

_'No!'_

**'Throw her on the floor and take her hard! Pound into her tiny little body!'**

_'You're worse than Miroku'_

**'I want her! Bury yourself deep in the little miko!'**

_'I admit, I like her. But she is our sister and she will never fall for a hanyou.'_

**'Make her not-sister! She is our mate! Our goddess!'**

_'Someday'_

"InuYasha...hellooo. Anybody home?" Kagome asked.

"What?" he shouted.

"Do not go freakish on me! You came into MY room!" she yelled.

'Kami, she looks so hot. Always, but especially when she is pissed' he thought. Then, he did the most unexpected thing ever. He pulled her close and kissed her! The kiss was pretty rough. Kagome tried to push him away, but gave up and moaned. InuYasha snarled into the kiss.

**'My bitch. My whore. My slut. MY MATE' his demon raged.**

InuYasha pulled away. "I-I'm sorry...I have to go!"

He ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Kagome.

'Oh my goddess.' InuYasha thought as he walked to his room.

My longest chappy yet! Please review! I will give you a cookie! PLEASSSE! I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_Enter Rin_

_***GIVES REVIEWERS A DOZEN COOKIES EACH***_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha. If I did, the series would be in America at the moment and Kikyo would be dead. Sesshomaru wouldn't be AS cold, Sango and Miroku would be married, and so would Kag and Inu. Enough said.**_

_**A/N: Please pray for Annie Le and her family. They have recently found her dead.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_

* * *

_

Kagome had woken that morning to find InuYasha sleeping by her side. Well...she really wasn't fully awake when she saw him.

InuYasha was watching Kagome sleep. Last night, she was screaming, so he checked on her. It was now morning. He was staring at her until 'AHHH!' Kagome screamed high pitched and slapped his face. He went flying to the other side of the room. He screamed as she screamed.

"Why are you in here and why did you scream?" she squeaked.

"I was checking on you. I don't scream." he argued. He caught her glare. "I screamed because you did...and you slapped me."

"Checking on me?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah. You were having a bad dream last night and I checked on you. I guess I kinda fell asleep." he explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you didn't have to scare me to death!" she yelled.

"Oh, so what. NO THANK YOU?" InuYasha retorted.

"NO!"

"Well I WOULDN'T EXPECT ONE from YOU!" he hollered to her.

"GOOD! BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT GETTING ONE!" Kagome screamed, getting closer to his face.

"Oi wench! YOU JUST DAMAGED MY EARS!" InuYasha shouted with his ears pinned to his head.

"Good, I hope I did." she told him and got up to take a shower.

"Ungrateful, bitch!" he called after her.

Kagome slid her clothes off and turned the bath on. Slowly, she slid into the water.

'Ahhh...' she sighed in her mind. 'This feels so wonderful.'

"That insensitive jerk. He is so rude. Of course I did start it...not that I will ever admit that to anyone other than myself." she whispered to herself.

"Ow!" Kagome screamed. Moments later, InuYasha darted in.

"What...what is it? Where?" he yelled, frantically glancing in all directions.

"PERVERT!" Kagome screeched and dunked down, trying to cover herself.

"You screamed!"

"Whatever." she retorted. "I just cut my leg on the razor in the tub" she told him, sticking her long, toned leg out of the bath to show him. There was a long slice on her thigh.

InuYasha looked at her long, beautiful leg. So delicate and creamy. Though she was short, her legs were pretty long. He cleaned and dressed the wound and began to walk out.

"InuYasha..." she said quietly.

"Yea? Are you going to say that you could've done it yourself or that you didn't need it cleaned?" he exclaimed.

"No...I wanted to say thanks." she whispered.

He walked out, shutting the door behind him. The inu hanyou smirked and continued his way down the hall.

After Kagome was out of the shower, she put her hair in a towel and put on her hot pink Victoria Secret robe. Kagome quickly walked to her closet and found something to wear. She put on a black cami with silver polka dots with a red American Eagle jacket over it. She put on some low rise, tight fitted Guess Jeans. Kagome put on wedged open toed red and white shoes. She added some silver dangely earrings and scrunched her hair. When she was finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and decided to take a walk.

As she walked by an alley, she heard screams. Carefully, she peaked down the dark alley. She saw a small girl, around 5 or 6, trying to get away from two men. Quickly, Kagome bent down and tore her jeans on her right leg so it was thigh length. Taped to her thigh was the gun Kouga had given her. She put it behind her back and ran down the alley.

"Let her go!" Kagome commanded in a strong, but angelic voice.

"Look, she came to join the party." smirked one guy as they advanced on her. Just then, Kagome pulled the gun from behind her back and pointed it at them. Their eyes widened and they stopped dead in their tracks. They stormed off with Kagome still aiming at them. When she was sure they were gone, Kagome ran to the girl huddled in the corner. She was sobbing harshly. Kagome put the gun in her back pocket and hugged the girl, who looked strangely like her. The girl had raven hair that went to her waist that had a side pony tail. Her eyes were a pretty green. The girl had light olive skin.

"It is okay sweety. I will not let anything hurt you. What is your name?" Kagome asked in a sweet tone.

"I-I'm R-r-rin." the girl stuttered as she tried to stop her tears. Kagome wiped the tears off of her cheek and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I am -" She was cut off by the girl.

"Serena." she whispered.

"W-what?" Kagome asked.

"Rin's sorry. It was the first thing that came to Rin's mind." Rin apologized.

"It is okay. Where do you live? I will take you to your parents." Kagome said. 'Serena? Could she know something about me?' she asked herself in her mind.

"I don't know where Rin lives. Rin woke up a couple of days ago at the bottom of a lake, but Rin could breathe. All Rin remembers is her parents were killed," the girl answered.

"In the bottom of a lake? I am so sorry to hear about your parents." Kagome asked shocked. Seeing the girl nod, she questioned, "Would you like to come home with me?"

"Yes." Rin nodded. Kagome got up and took the girl's hand. Kagome thought it would be good to buy Rin some clothes, so together, they walked to a clothing store.

"Rin, what is your favorite color?" Kagome questioned.

"Rin likes purple and orange."

Kagome and Rin shopped through the day and maxed out a few credit cards. It was in the evening when it began to rain.

"Come on, Rin. Do you want to walk or take the bus?" Kagome asked with a bright smile, showing her snowy white teeth.

"WALK!" Rin cheered and smiled back.

"I was hoping you would say that. I love walking in the rain." Kagome told her as they began walking. Rin was starting to get sleepy, so Kagome picked her up and let her ride on her back. Rin had fallen asleep before five minutes was up.

They arrived at the Takahashi Mansion 15 minutes later and Kagome opened the door. Izayoi was cooking dinner in the kitchen. "Izayoi!" Kagome called from the door.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Come here for a second!" Kagome shouted.

"Coming!" she yelled back and came running from the kitchen. When she saw Rin, she said, "Oh my, who's this?"

"This is Rin. I found her today, getting ready to be raped." Kagome answered.

"Oh dear." Izayoi gasped.

"I want to keep her. She said that she woke up at the bottom of a lake about three days ago. Like I woke up at the bottom of the well." Kagome told her.

"How is that possible?" Izayoi asked.

"I really do not know," she said, "But I intend to find out." Kagome added as an after thought.

"Don't we need to give her back to her parents?" Izayoi questioned thoughtfully.

"She does not have any, said they were killed." Kagome told her sadly.

"Oh, the poor thing. Bless her little heart. Why don't you take her to your room and help me with dinner." Izayoi said.

"Sure thing." Kagome said and bounced the girl up on her back to get a good grip. She hauled her up the stairs and to her room. Kagome laid the girl on her bed and climbed her metal staircase. She went to her closet and put on zebra print girl boxers. They said 'DANCER' on the butt in hot pink letters. She put on a hot pink tank top that said 'Kagome' on the chest in zebra print letters. She straightened her hair and it stopped just below her butt. Kagome softly padded barefoot back down her stairs to find Rin awake.

"Kagome, where were you? I was scared." Rin admitted.

"I am sorry. I had to go change clothes. Do you want to help Izayoi and I make dinner?" she asked as Rin nodded. Rin changed into some black sweat pants with an orange tank top (awww Halloween Child!). They both went downstairs to the kitchen and helped Izayoi.

"Izayoi, this is Rin." Kagome said as Rin stepped into the kitchen.

"Awww! She is so kawaii!" Izayoi squealed and hugged Rin.

"Can't...breathe." was Rin's muffled reply.

"Sorry honey." Izayoi apologized.

"What are we having?" Kagome asked.

"Beef and veggie stew, fried noodles, shrimp, cabbage rolls, udon, salmon and noodles, ravioli, and lasagna." Izayoi answered. Kagome and Rin were practically drooling. They got started cooking and were finished just in time. The guys packed into the dining area acting like starving animals.

"Guys, I have someone I would like you to meet." Kagome announced as Rin stepped from behind her. "This is Rin."

"Hi" Rin said shyly. She glanced at Sesshomaru and blushed.

"Where did you come from?" InuYasha asked. Miroku, who was staying the night, piped up,

"Well, InuYasha, it is a difficult process for the woman but, when a man-" he was hit over the head by InuYasha. All three girls giggled.

"Actually, Kagome saved me from these big men. Rin thinks of Kagome-chan as an Okaasan now." Rin explained. Everyone's hearts were warmed...or maybe by the food, but anyhow.

*later that night*

"Rin, I have something to give you." Kagome said and led her to her room. She pulled out a box from under her bed and gave it to Rin. Inside were two things. Rin pulled out the first and examined it. It was an orange kimono with green bubbles and checkers. Rin smiled widely. She loved it!

The second thing was a beautiful Japanese porcelain doll. She was in a red silk kimono with her long hair left down. The doll's hair went to the back of her shins. The hair was silky midnight and had orniments in it. Her skin was almost like snow. The details of the doll were hand-painted. Her lips were painted cherry and her eyes were sapphire/violet. There was a small blush on her cheeks. The doll was beautiful!

"Oh! Kagome-chan thank you!" Rin squealed and hugged Kagome as tight as she could with a huge smile on her face. Kagome hugged back like a mother would a daughter. Soon, Rin had fallen asleep in Kagome's bed. Kagome turned off the lights and kissed Rin on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Rin." Kagome whispered.

**REVIEW! Please. Did you like it? I hope sooo!**

**See the button? Press it! PRESS!**

**With all of my love**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Learning of my Life**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Me(tied up): NO!_

_Sesshy: Say it! _

_Me: Nooo! Never._

_InuYasha: Listen, wench. You know as well as I do..._

_Me: Do not say it! Lalala! I'm not listening._

_InuYasha: ...you don't own anything!_

_Me: Nooo...fine! It's true! I own nothing!_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_

* * *

_

Kagome slowly awoke to find Rin jumping up and down and screaming.

"W-what is it, Rin?" Kagome yelled, trying to sleep.

"Bug!" Rin screamed again.

"Ahhh!" both Rin and Kagome screamed at the same time. At that moment, InuYasha charged through the doors to Kagome's room.

"What's wrong?" He yelled with his ears flattened against his head to drown out the awful squeals.

"BUG!" They both yelled in union.

"It is huge!" Rin added in a shreak.

Slowly, InuYasha walked around the corner of the bed to find...a tiny little spider. "Oh. My. God. You little wusses." InuYasha laughed and ignored their death glares. He picked it up and was about to smash it between his thumb and index finger until...

"No! Do not kill it. The poor thing did not do anything wrong." Kagome commanded as Rin nodded in agreement. It was like having a mini Kagome beside her.

"And what exactly do I do with the thing?" he yelled in a frustrated gruff voice. InuYasha was now getting slightly irritated.

"Take it outside." Rin ordered and now it was Kagome's turn to nod in agreement. InuYasha grunted at the fact he was being ordered at, but took the spider outside none the less...but not before yelling 'Yes, princesses! Anything for you'

"He seems kinda jerkish." Rin muttered to Kagome.

"I heard that!" InuYasha bellowed from downstairs as Rin smiled sheepishly.

Kagome smiled at the child and plopped back down into bed. She was nearly asleep when her head hit the pillows until...

"Kagome, get up!"

"Rin, I am tired." was Kagome's muffled reply.

"But you promised you would show Rin around." Rin said with her emerald blue eyes twinkling.

"When did I say that?" Kagome groaned.

"Yesterday..." Rin giggled.

"I did not..." Kagome laughed. "But I will," she added, getting out of bed.

"Yay!" Rin cheered.

Kagome showed her around the mansion and when she was finished, Rin wanted to stay in their personal zoo type thingy. Kagome headed off to...somewhere (tell ya later). Rin walked down the aisles of animals. Each animal had their own huge habitat kinda room thing. She walked by a white bengal tiger. She looked at it for some time and fell in love. Rin could tell she was going to love this home. The next animal she came to proved that there were normal and demon animals in there. This was a giant twin-head dragon. Rin stepped inside the dragon's habitat room and played for a while. Soon, she had a name for them, Ah-Un.

*Kagome*

Kagome decided that since she had never been in the library, she would go there. She scurried off to find it. As she opened the door, she noticed that the library had not been used for a long time. It was giant! The place looked like it had every book that had been made. The ceiling looked like it was 100 feet high and the rows would never end. Shelves covered the walls on every side. There was a spiral staircase in the corner to climb to get book. On each level of shelves, there was an extension of shelfing so you could walk on.

"Why would you have so many books when you have sons that will not read?" Kagome asked herself in curiosity.

She climbed the stairs and walked down one of the extentions. Finally, she came to a section about Mikos! She picked one up and laid down on the extention and read.

:_Miko is priestess. They are very extremely rare and have always been. They say only a few remain on Earth. Most people will tell you that once, all mikos lived on planets outside of Earth. There was a goddess for Mars, Venus, Neptune, Mercuary, Uranas, Jupiter, Saturn, and pluto. But, over all, the moon goddess/princess was far more beautiful. Apparently, she owned all of the planets and the moons in the galaxy. She was special because she was the guardian of the jewel. This jewel was actually the Shikon No Tama_:

Kagome closed the book shocked. Was she not the keeper of that jewel? She picked up another book about the jewel. It looked ancient and the paper was like the note she had.

:_The Shikon No Tama was created by a priestess named Midoriko. It is called the Jewel of Four Souls because it has four souls of 4 different names: Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom) and Sakimitama (Love). The souls can make a person very powerful._

_When Midoriko was about to die fighting a demon, she joined her soul with the soul of the demon to make it good and pure. By doing that, she killed herself and the demon. This created the Shikon jewel. Inside it, Midoriko and the demon souls still fight each other. This battle is depends to the person who has the jewel. The jewel can become pure (become good because Midoriko is winning) or impure (become bad because the demon is winning). Many creatures want the jewel because it can make them powerful like Midoriko. They can do anything they want with it._

_The last owner of the Shikon No Tama was pure. She is princess of the moon kingdom. Recently, the moon kingdom was attacked and we have no record of where she or anyone else is:_

Kagome closed that book and sighed.

"I need to find out about my life." she said and fell asleep.

"We will have you soon, princess." said a creepy figure watching from a window.

Review!

I love you so much!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**SCHOOL!**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Leave me alone! I do NOT own InuYasha or the cast! Rumiko Takahashi does!_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_

* * *

_

_"Kagome...? Kagome! KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled from the ground in the library. This caused Kagome to jump awake...uh oh!_

"Ehhh!" Kagome screamed as she flew off of the attachment on the shelf. InuYasha simply held out his arms and caught her, ceasing her screams of terror. She avoided his gaze so he wouldn't see her blush. There was an awkward silence that InuYasha broke by clearing his throat.

"Yeah, well. Wench, I suggest you not to be such a clutz." InuYasha said gruffly, trying to hide his blushing. "Mom and dad wanna see you in the kitchen."

"Um thanks..." Kagome replied and hopped out of his arms. She pranced her way to the kitchen.

"Kagome, just the daughter we were looking for." was InuTashio's lamo joke.

"Heh heh heh..." Kagome fake laughed at that lame statement.

"Okay then. We have your school uniforms that were custom tailored and finished today. Would you like to take a look?" Izayoi asked.

"Yup!" Kagome told her cheerfully. They opened a box that was bigger than Kagome herself and dumped out the contents. Uniforms, papers, and regulation books.

"We will look over your schedule first." stated InuTashio.

Period * Room Number * Subject * Sensai

1/ 103/ Science/ Mrs. Smith

2/423/ French/ Mr. Pierre

3/ 231/ Math/ Mrs. Harris

4/ 356/A/H/ Mrs. Satsurai

5/ 003/Study Skills/ Mr. Matsumoto

6/ 467/History/ Mrs. Jewell

7/ Gym/ PE/ Coach Namaru

* * *

Locker Number: 1321

Lock Combo: 21-3-11

Grade: 9 (Junior High)

Name: Kagome Sada Takahashi

Homeroom: Mrs. Smith-103

* * *

"Oh, it looks like you have gym, history, and science with InuYasha." Izayoi stated happily.

"Good, now I will not get lost." giggled Kagome.

"Well you still might. InuYasha isn't the most responsible person." sighed Izayoi. "Anyway, let's see if your uniforms fit."

Izayoi threw the first uniform to her and she tried it on. (There are two of each uniforms...a short sleeve and a long sleeve.) It had a white sailor shirt with a green sailor flap and a red tie. It also included a green pleated skirt that went stopped about 4 inches below her butt. She wore knee high white socks and brown (no heal) Mary Janes.

The second one was a white sailor shirt like the first but the sailor part was navy blue. She had a neck tie and it was pure white. You could wear a navy sweater over it if you chose, it had their school emblem on the left shoulder. The skirt was the same length as the other. The skirt was plaid navy and white and was pleated. This uniform had thigh high white socks with white tennis shoes.

The note said:

_'Any uniform in resemblence to these can be worn. Regulation colours include: Red, green, navy, white, and black.'_

"They do not have one school colour?" Kagome asked curiously.

"They switch around, but their sports teams are called the Tokyo Panthers." InuTashio explained.

"What sports do they have?" questioned Kagome.

"Cheerleading, football, ice hockey, soccer, baceball, softball, swimming, track, dancing, basketball, archery, cricket, auto racing, golf, gymnastics, and quite a few more." InuTashio answered.

"What does this school have?" she asked

"They have 20 floors actually. That school has been ranked best educational academy in the country. They have their own football field, ice stadium, soccer field, baseball field, softball field, 5 pools,track field, dance studio, basketball court, archery field, drama clubs, golf course, gymnastics class, blah blah blah...there is more, but you get the point. Also, there is a hall of fame for those who are to be remembered." Izayoi explained. "Oh, and did I mention we own it?"

"OMG! I cannot wait!" Kagome squealed. "When do we leave in the mornings and when do I start?"

"About that...you start tomorrow and you won't be coming home all the time. You will live in either a sorority house or a dorm." Izayoi said. Seeing Kagome open her mouth and knowing what she was going to say, she answered, "Either one you chose to live in, your room can be duplicated like the one here, with the tree and everything."

"YAY! I am sooo excited! InuYasha! Rin! Help me packkk!" Kagome screamed as she ran up the stairs like a kid jacked up on candy.

"Well, she took that well." InuTashio said, sipping his coffee. Izayoi nodded.

*Kagome*

"Calm it down, wench. You're creeping me out!" yelled InuYasha.

"I am going to school with you guys tomorrow! And livin' in a SORORITY!" she squealed and pounced on his back. 'Tweak, tweak' she rubbed his ears.

"Yo! Get offa me!" he bellowed and tried to knock her off. He was jumping up and down with her on his back while InuTashio and Izayoi watched from around the corner.

"Oh...look Tashi! They're bonding!" Izayoi squealed and clapped. InuTashio looked at her and nodded. As soon as he turned his head, he shook it back and forth. 'Izayoi, are you stupid or something,' he thought and turned back to watching Kagome rip out his hair as he flung her around.

"Bitch! Get off!"

"Nope!"

"Offa me!"

"Nuh uh!" she giggled

"Off!"

She giggled lightly and hopped off, "Sit boy."

'Boom!' He hit the floor, face first.

"KAGOME!" he yelled. "Whatdya do that for?"

"Humph!" was her answer as she skipped off to pack.

**Hours later**

"I am FINISHEDDD!" Kagome announced as she hopped down the stairs.

"You act like a little kid." InuYasha stated.

"Do nottt!" she whined. "EW! I wanna watch Cinderella! Rin, come on! We are gonna watch a movie!" she screamed.

"Yay!" Rin cheered as InuYasha put the movie in.

**After Movie**

"That was so beautiful..." Kagome said, wiping tears from her eyes as InuYasha rolled his.

"You're such a girl. Stupid hopeless romantic." InuYasha muttered. Kagome sent him a death glare and he replied with, "Feh."

Kagome grabbed a pillow and hugged it as she stood up. "One day, I will marry my prince, just like Cinderella." Kagome said as she twirled around, still hugging the pillow close.

"Storytime is over. Get back to reality. That never happens and it never will." InuYasha said in a gruff tone.

Tears welled up in her eyes and he felt guilty. One by one, the salty drops slid down her face. "That is not true," she whispered.

"K-kagome, don't cry. I-I hate to see girls cry." InuYasha stuttered. He made her sit with him on the couch and pulled her close. He hugged her as she finally stopped crying. He pulled a blanket over them. Kagome fell asleep in his lap and he soon followed.

"Look Izzy, they're bonding." InuTashio said.

"I don't see it. Are you stupid or something?" Izayoi asked and walked off.

What did you think? Did you like it? Please review!

Love you!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Kikyo?**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Leave me alone! I do NOT own InuYasha or the cast! Rumiko Takahashi does!_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 15**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 15**_

_**Kog 15**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 3/4**_

_**Souta 14 3/4**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14 3/4**_

_

* * *

_

Kagome squealed and got out of the limo, followed by InuYasha and Sesshomaru. She looked up and saw the largest building she had ever seen. 'Tokyo Academy...High School' she thought in awe.

"C'mon guys! I wanna see the school!" Kagome clapped in excitement.

"Shut your trap wench. We're gettin' our luggage." InuYasha growled. Kagome walked up to him smartly and slapped him across the face. She then pulled all the luggage (her pink Louis Vuitton suit case and duffle set, Sesshy's blue Gucci luggage, and InuYasha's red Gucci luggage) out of the limo and walked to the main building.

"Damn wench is stronger than she looks." InuYasha stated and followed Kagome to the main building.

"Excuse me miss," Kagome started to speak to the secritary, "could you please direct me to my sorority house?" Kagome asked.

"Name."

"Kagome Takahashi" she told her.

"Yes, you are in...Tri Delta."

"Could you tell me where that is?" Kagome questioned.

"Uh it's the huge castle with 3 triangles across the top." the secretary said kinda snooty while looking at Kagome like she was a ditz.

"Ohhh...I am 5'0 and that is very short! I could not see the shapes, give me a break!" Kagome huffed and marched off to the wonderland.

She climbed the steps of marble to the castle-like house. As she opened the huge doors, she was greeted by girls prancing around in pink.

"Hi!" Kagome squealed enthusiastically.

"HIII!" the girls screamed back. A girl that looked like the girl from Kagome's memories came up to her and grabbed some of her bags.

"You must be Kagome." the girl said. She had ebony hair that went a bit past her waist; about 6 inches shorter than Kagome's hair. It was so ebony it looked violet. The girl had slightly tan skin. Her eyes were a dark honey color outlined by a black colored ring. She was around 5'2

The only differences were the eyes: Kagome-blue Other Girl-brown, the hair: Kagome-midnight with a blue tint Other Girl-ebony with a violet tint and their skin color: Kagome-pale as the moon Other Girl-sun kissed Height: Kagome-5'0 Other girl-5'2

"Um, yea. How did you know?" Kagome responded.

"They reserved the top floor for a Kagome girl. They said she was pretty, so I figured it was you...and your name is on your bags." the girl answered. They both giggled and Kagome could tell she was going to like her.

"May I ask your name?" Kagome questioned.

"OMG! I am sooo sorry. I am Asuka...Asuka Kikyo Higurashi. But you can call me Kikyo." Kikyo answered with a smile as they continued up the stairs. Kagome paused in shock. 'I knew she looked like the girl that was in the fire, but the same name, too?' she thought / asked.

"Kikyo Higurashi? When is your birthday?" Kagome asked shocked. 'I need to find out' she thought.

"December 13." she answered.

"Mine is, too. My last name is also Higurashi!" Kagome squealed.

"No way! This is so cool!" Kikyo screamed as she opened the doors to Kagome's room on the top floor. "SO IS YOUR ROOM!"

"Thanks. It gets really lonely, so do you mind moving in here with me?" Kagome offered.

"Mind? I will do it in a heart beat!" Kikyo told her excitedly as she stormed downstairs and grabbed her things. Kikyo started to wildly fling things into a suitcase. In a matter of seconds, Kikyo was back in the room.

"Somebody packs fast..." Kagome said when Kikyo flapped her arms excitedly. "First thing is first," Kagome began, "We need to get you a bed."

Kagome took out her cell phone and called someone. "I need your help...No...But-...JUST DO IT!" Kagome said into the phone and then flipped it shut. "Yeah, someone is coming over to help move your bed up here."

"Okay!" Kikyo chirped.

About three seconds later, Kagome's bedroom doors flung open, revealing three arguing boys and a calm one.

"Well _I _would rather be in my dorm room instead of this _pink_ fluff muffin!" a silver-haired hanyou shouted.

"Are you kidding me? We are in a sorority full of beautiful women...and did you just say _fluff muffin_?" a boy with deep navy eyes and jet black hair (tied at the nape of his neck) asked.

"InuYasha..." Kikyo whispered as she watched the 4 guys move furniture.

Pleaseee reviewww! I refuse to write anymore unless I get some reviews...

TOODLES!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Spirit Day at School**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Leave me alone! I do NOT own InuYasha or the cast! Rumiko Takahashi does!_

_SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story_

_Inu/Kag_

_Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon._

_Ages_

_Kag 15_

_Inu 15_

_San 15_

_Miro 15_

_Kog 15_

_Ayame 15_

_Sess 17_

_Kohaku 14 3/4_

_Souta 14 3/4_

_Ship 6_

_Rin 6_

_Hakudoshi 14 3/4_

* * *

_**Kagome awoke the next morning at the sound of her alarm clock. She looked towards Kikyo's bed to find her still sleeping. Kagome yawned and got up to stretch her muscles. She was NOT a morning person, she prefered night. Kagome just wanted to see what school was like, so she was excited. Kagome smiled and skipped to the huge bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. She sighed in contentment as she lathered her hair with shampoo scented like roses, lavender, violet, and musk (have it! It smells amazing!). As she conditioned her long midnight hair, her thoughts drifted to a certain hanyou. **_

_**'Kikyo seems to like him. Why do I feel jealous?' Kagome asked herself in her mind. 'I wonder what he is doing at the moment...AH! What am I thinking?' she shouted to herself. **_

_**"People are really going to put me in the hospital if I keep talking to myself." Kagome muttered to herself as she continued to lather her snowy skin with jasmine and cotton candy scented body wash (have that too!). Kagome stepped out of the shower with a sigh. She gracefully walked over to the huge room that was her closet.**_

_**Luckily for her, they announced that the first day was going to be a free-dress day-as well as spirit day.**_

_**She turned her sterio on as she got ready. Jesse McCartney-Body Language was playing.**_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_'Cause what you want is right here_

_Oh she, oh she so international_

_The way, the way she get it on the floor_

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you_

_I want to get to know you better_

_Parlez vous francais?_

_Konichiwa_

_Come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_That make me want to say hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_C'mon_

_Shorty, let me whisper in your ear_

_Tell you everything you wanna hear_

_You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year_

_Let's have a celebration, baby_

_Parlez vous francais?_

_Konichiwa_

_Come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_That make me want to say hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_C'mon_

_I'm lifting up my voice to say_

_You're the hottest girl in the world today_

_The way you shake_

_You got me losing my mind_

_You're banging like a speakerbox_

_Turn around; the party stops_

_Universal lady, let me take you away_

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's the way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_You make me want to say hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_It's her, her body, body, body language_

_C'mon_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_'Cause what you want is right here_

_**As the song finished, Kagome laid out her outfit and began to dress. She put on a lacy black bra with matching panties. She then put on a tight, lacy black tank top with a white tank top over it. Kagome pulled on white jeans. She put a chunky belt around her waist and put on black high heel boots that rested an inch above her knee. She also added sliver and white eyeshadow, silver earrings, a long silver pearl necklace, and a silver bracelet to finish it off. Kagome curled her hair in airy curls that stopped a few inches below her backside and her bangs were straight and to the side. She had on a white fur jacket.**_

_**Kikyo then entered the room wearing a plain green (tight) t-shirt. She had on faded jeans and white heeled boots. She had a long gold necklace with a heart pendant on it. A belt was around her waist that was chunky and white. She had gold dangly earrings. Kikyo had on gold eyeshadow with glitter. Her hair was straight and in a side ponytail. She had on a black fur jacket.**_

_**"Kikki? Do I look okay?" Kagome asked as she turned around in a circle showing her perfect body off.**_

_**"Fantabulous, Kaggi! Do I look alright?" Kikyo did a twirl of her own showing off her awesome body.**_

_**"Absatively gorgeous, Kikki! Come on." Kagome complimented as they grabbed their purces and totes and walked outside.**_

_**Both Kikyo and Kagome felt like they had holes burning in their backs from where someone was glaring at them. **_

_**"Do you feel like we are being stared at by someone?" Kagome whispered quietly to Kikyo.**_

_**"Yeah...on the count of three, turn around and we can catch who it is. Kay?" Kikyo asked, seeing Kagome nod, she continued, "1..."**_

_**"2..." Kagome counted next.**_

_**"3!" They shouted together and hopped around to see who was glaring. They saw people staring at them like they were crazy as the looked down to see...**_

_**"A squrriel? That was what was glaring?" Kagome shouted as she blushed fiercely along with Kikyo.**_

_**As they were arguing like BFF's do, a girl with waist length dark brown hair, milk chocolate eyes, and medium tan skin glared. She had a purple T-shirt on that had a yellow 'S'. She had on flared jeans with yellow flats. The girl also had a yellow headband on. She sighed from behind her tree and walked off to go meet up with a boy (guess whooo).**_

_**The school bell rang at that moment.**_

_**"C'mon! We are going to be late!" Kagome squeaked as she grabbed Kikyo's hand and ran off.**_

_***Classroom***_

_**Kagome and Kikyo had first period together. Kikyo was dragging Kagome down the hall as they both ran. The two beauties were struggling running in their high heel boots. They ran in the door of their first period class with all eyes on them.**_

_**"HERE!" they called out at the same time.**_

_**"It's nice of you ladies to join us this morning. Have a seat." the sensai said as she tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently.**_

_**"Patience is a virtue, young grasshopper." Kikyo whispered to Kagome as they walked up the stairs to their desks. (like the collage desks. where there are rows on each side with steps in the middle and the rows are elevated. anywayyy...) Kagome giggled at this statement.**_

_**"Do you ladies have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Smith asked as she continued to tap her fingers.**_

_**"No ma'am." they answered together.**_

_**"Good, now on with class." the sensai said, but was interrupted by the morning announcements.**_

_'Good morning students. We have a few announcements this morning. Today's birthdays include Sakura Niyama, Yuka Tashio, and Nima Marus. Today we have tryouts for after school activities. Track, dance, gymnastics, and acting will be held next week. Today's tryouts include cheerleading, football, volleyball, archery, soccer, and many more. Check your handouts for more information. Work hard and have a great day. That is all.' the principal announced over the intercom._

_**"Okay. Now we can move on." **_

_**Miroku looked up to where Kagome and Kikyo were sitting behind him. "My love has returned!" Miroku shouted in delight.**_

_**"Great! This 'fru fru' is here!" Kagome said as Kikyo burst out laughing.**_

_**"Kikyo! Kagome! Miroku! I will not have you disturbing my class! Hallway, now." Mrs. Smith yelled and pointed to the door.**_

_**InuYasha snickered from where he sat beside Miroku, who was collecting his belongings.**_

_**"InuYasha! You too! Out!"**_

_**"Yeah, yeah. I'ma going! Keep your granny panties on." he waved her off and walked out the door. They all sat in the hall chatting, liking this better than class.**_

_**"Nice going, Kagome. You got me thrown outa class." InuYasha said.**_

_**"You got yourself thrown out by snickering." Kagome responded.**_

_**"Did not!"**_

_**"Did too!"**_

_**"Did NOT!"**_

_**"Did TOO!"**_

_**"DID not!"**_

_**"DID too!"**_

_**"DID NOT!"**_

_**"DID TOOOO!"**_

_**"SHUTUP!" Kouga yelled as he walked out of the classroom. He glanced down and saw Kagome and continued, "Oh, Kagome. I didn't mean you. I meant mutt-face." he smiled.**_

_**"Oh, hi Kouga." she said and blushed. He pulled her up from the floor and hugged her.**_

_**"What do you think you're doin' flea-bag?" InuYasha yelled.**_

_**"I'm huggin' MY woman, half-breed!" Kouga replied loudly.**_

_**"What do you mean 'your woman' ?" yelled InuYasha.**_

_**"I mean that I plan to make her my mate!" responded Kouga as Kagome blushed.**_

_**"You can't fucking mate her!" InuYasha cursed.**_

_**Kouga covered Kagome's ears so she wouldn't hear such language (lol). "And why not?"**_

_**"Because she doesn't fucking wanna!" InuYasha yelled, getting frustrated.**_

_**"How would you fucking know?" Kouga asked very politely (yeahhh...)**_

_**"Because she told me, dammit!" growled InuYasha, pushing Kagome out of Kouga's arms and into Miroku's. He drew his arm back for a punch when...**_

_**"Hentai!" and a loud slap sounded. The next thing you saw was Kagome standing over an unconscious Miroku.**_

_**"You, monk, will NOT touch my woman!" Kouga yelled and then pointed to InuYasha, "And, YOU! Don't you ever push, let alone touch, her ever again!" He went to Kagome and pulled her close to him and inspected her to see if she had any marks. After all, she bruised easily according to Kouga. "So, Kagome. Today is spirit day and I really want my woman to be wearing my football jersey. Will ya?"**_

_**"I would love to!" Kagome responded as she took off her white tank top, leaving the lacy, tight black one. The guys were in awe. The now conscious Miroku reached his hand out to rub her breast when Kouga growled, exposing his fangs. The monk gulped and backed up. Kouga handed her the jersey and she easily slid it over her small form. The jersey reached just above her knees, because of her shortness. Kagome tucked it under and made a ponytail in the back and tucked it in the jersey. It looked fantastic.**_

_**"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT? You're gonna smell like WOLF!" InuYasha bellowed.**_

_**"Maybe I like the way Kouga smells!" Kagome retorted.**_

_**"YEAH!" Kouga yelled.**_

_**"Fine then! Kikyo, wear my jersey!" InuYasha commanded as she put it on and they walked off together.**_

_**Did you like it? Plz reviewww**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**Press the button...do it**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Archery and Tryouts**_

**Enter Sango**

_Disclaimer:_

_*sigh* I have said it once and I really don't want to say it again, but I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns it._

_SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story_

_Inu/Kag_

_Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon._

_Ages_

_Kag 15_

_Inu 15_

_San 15_

_Miro 15_

_Kog 15_

_Ayame 15_

_Sess 17_

_Kohaku 14 3/4_

_Souta 14 3/4_

_Ship 6_

_Rin 6_

_Hakudoshi 14 3/4_

* * *

_Guys, I am sooo sorry I haven't undated in 234,098,764,382,736,462,938,000,000,837,400,937,400 days! Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! _

* * *

_"Kagome...Hey Kaggy. Wake uppp!" Kikyo groaned and shook Kagome._

_"What...W-what time is it?" Asked a groggy Kagome._

_"7:30" Kikyo, whom had just woken up, answered._

_"WHAT? We're late!" Kagome exclaimed as she fell out of bed and darted to the bathroom._

_"Well duh!" Kikyo called after her laughing. Kikyo heard a few crashes she assumed to be Kagome falling, then she heard the water blast. _

_Several minutes later, Kagome rushed out of the bathroom in a robe. She rummaged in her closet for some time and then came out in her navy blue uniform. The long sleeve white shirt had a navy flap. The navy plaid, pleated skirt came to the thigh (or where ever the green one is...). She put on her brown Mary Janes and white socks. She also put on a navy pea coat and tied a yellow and navy plaid Burberry scarf around her neck. _

_Kikyo sat calmly in front of the mirror...that is until Kagome knocked her out of the chair in a hurry to get ready._

_"Kagomeee!" Kikyo whined._

_"We would not have had this problem if you would have woken me up." Kagome responed. She was almost invisible as she sped to get ready. Blow drying her hair, straightening it, applying eyeliner, airbrushing her foundation on (for natural look, I do it all the time), using concealer to give her a perky look, and to finish it off, she applied mascarra to her extremely long black lashes. She pushed her long bangs to the side and brushed her glossy hair out one more time before hopping up._

_Kikyo was wearing the navy uniform also, but with a sluttier twist. She had on see through white stockings that went above her knees. She had on inch high platform black shoes and her hair was also straight (her bangs were cut straight across). She wore a black coat. _

_"Ready!" Kagome called as she ran out of the dressing room and snatched her yellow back pack off of the floor, running down the stairs and out the front door._

_"KAGOME! Don't go outside without an u-" Kikyo was cut off._

_"AHHH!" Kagome stormed up the stairs to dry her hair again._

_"Without an umbrella...It's raining." Kikyo finished quietly. _

_"Okay, let's try this again." Kagome said as she picked up her pink and white hello kitty umbrella with a smirk on her face and then marched out the door. Kikyo followed while trying to hold her laughing in. She grabbed her green umbrella, walking after Kagome. _

_"Kikyo?" Kagome asked staring ahead._

_"Yeah?" Kikyo asked._

_"We are kinda going to need to run if we are going to be on time. It's already 7:59." Kagome stated while looking at the giant clock on the school building._

_"But we'll step in mud puddles..." Kikyo pouted._

_"Just avoid them and come on." Kagome told her and took off running with Kikyo in toe._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_"WE'RE HERE!" both girls shouted, running through the classroom door._

_1...:RING, RING, RING!_

_"Right on time ladies. Please take your seats."_

_Kagome and Kikyo walked up the stairs, quietly giggling._

_"LADIES! We do not need a repeat of yesterday!" the sensai called._

_They took their seats as class started._

'Good morning Japan's best. We have some morning announcements. We would like to congradulate the boy's basketball team for a big win last night. No birthdays today. All the rest of this year's tryouts will be held from 3:30-9:00 after school. Thank you and have a great day!' boomed the vice principal's voice.

Science class flew by quickly. French was a bit more challenging. Math was terrible. LUNCH!

The bell dismissing the students to luch rang and each student stood and waltzed out of the classroom. Kagome and Kikyo walked together with Kouga tagging along. Miroku and InuYasha walked behind them. Standing in line was taking forever, so Kikyo had her own idea.

"Hey Kagome, we're going to the front of the line." Kikyo stated.

"What?" Kagome asked in a confused manner.

"Follow my lead." Kikyo said. "Hey Joshie..." Kikyo pouted to a guy named Josh, "We're reeeally hungry and we were wondering if we could cut in front of you."

"Sure babes." he looked at Kouga, "Why should I let you?"

"I'm the less slutty babe's boyfriend...and I am a football player." Kouga responded harshly.

"Fair enough." Josh said.

"I think I can do it. Let me try." Kagome said. She walked up to Kyo. "Hey Kyo," she played innocent, "Do you think we could maybe cut in front of you? I am especially famished."

"No prob, Kagome. Did I tell you that both of you look astonishing today?" He asked.

'Dang. She is better than me at this, too! Ugh' Kikyo thought.

They were soon out of the lunch line and sitting at the table.

"Hey guys, did you hear about Mrs. Satsurai sensai?" Kikyo asked.

"I heard that she and Mr. Perrie were having an affair in the technology closet by the gym." Kagome responded with a shudder and forked some salad in her mouth.

"They need to give it up already. They are too old to be rutting like rabbits." InuYasha commented while chewing pizza and a hamburger at the same time.

"1) Close your mouth when you eat. 2) Mrs. Satsurai is only 25 and Mr. Perrie is only 29. 3) I think you mean dogs, not rabbits." Kagome smirked at the dog comment as well as Kikyo.

"Well I guess teachers always seem older because they're well...teachers. And hey! Whatdya mean dog?" InuYasha yelled.

"I mean they have about a million different pups with about 20,000 different female dogs and leave every family. They rut more than bunnies. Bunnies stay with one bunny!" Kagome retorted smartly.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY STAY WITH THAT OTHER 'BUNNY' IN ONE CAGE FOR THE REST OF ITS LIFE! And I know what I said." he told her in an uncalm manner.

"Nooo. Bunnies in the wild stay with their partner also." said Kagome, rather calmly.

"No they don't! They rut!" InuYasha yelled, trying to win.

"What is rut?" Kagome asked / yelled.

"FUCKING AROUND, BITCH!" InuYasha welled.

"WELL YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT!" Kagome screamed. By now, Kouga, Kikyo, Ayame, Miroku, and Eri had already gotten up because people were staring.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL!" He bellowed.

"STOP CALLING ME NAMES!" She exploded.

"Not gonna happen, wench." he smirked.

"Stop it!"

"Bitch!"

"Stop!"

"So, whose whore are you tonight?" He laughed.

Kagome snapped, she got up and slapped him across the face. "I hate you! You stupid, egotistical, pig-headed, jerk faced, mutt." she sneered and started to run towards the door.

"ROT IN HELL YOU ICE HEARTED BITCH!" InuYasha yelled after her.

"Maybe I will." Kagome whispered and walked out the door.

"All because of bunnies and dogs." Miroku muttered, earning him a slap over the head by the three girls whom then ran to check on Kagome.

"Upset my woman, will ya dog breath! Nice going." Kouga punched InuYasha's arm.

"SHE AIN'T YOUR WOMAN!" InuYasha huffed and marched out the opposite way Kagome went.

After lunch, Kagome had Arts and Humanities. They got to free style draw. Afterwards, she had Study skills, then history. Next was gym. Kagome had that class with Kouga, Kikyo, Ayame, Miroku, InuYasha, and others.

Kagome, Ayame, and Kikyo walked to the gym together.

"Today, we are going to be learning about Japanese Archery. Can anyone tell me anything about it?" Coach Namaru asked.

Kagome saw her hand raise itself.

"Yes. Kagome!" Coach picked her, mainly because she was the only one with her hand up.

"Japanese archery is Kyudo. Kyudo means 'way of the bow'. The beginning of archery in Japan is pre-historical. There is a long bow and a short bow. Monks, priests, samurais, gods, goddesses, mikos, and many more would use this skillful technique in battle in ancient times. Archers seek seisha seichu meaning 'correct shooting is correct hitting'. The yumi (Japanese bow) stands over two meters, taller than the archer. Usually made of bamboo, the yumi can also be made of carbon fiber or whatnot." every bit of that just flowed out of Kagome's mouth without having to think. 'How did I know that?' she asked herself.

"OUTSTANDING, Ms. Takahashi!" his voice boomed. "Going down the line, I will give you a bow and 10 arrows. You will be asked to try it. That's it." He handed Kikyo a bow and 10 arrows. She missed the first, and came close to bullseye on the 2nd. The rest were just around the edges of the target. "Great job, Kikyo." The rest of the people failed terribly. The last was Kagome. She got the bow and 10 arrows. She took the correct stance and fired. Bullseye!

She let her second arrow fly, (insert splitting sound here) TWOCK! Another bullseye and she split her first arrow. She did that with her third and fourth and fifth and sixth. Coach actually looked pale and uneasy.

"Kagome, honey. Step back about 20 feet." Kagome did so and she was now 40 feet away. She let her seventh arrow fly. It split her sixth arrow and it now lay in two slices like the rest of her arrows. "My lord child. Step back until you are about 80 feet away." Kagome did so and TWOCK! (insert spliting sound).

"Okay. I am going to drop an apple in front of a target. You decide when to fire the arrow and try to hit the apple in the center of the target. Step until you are about 40 feet away."

The apple dropped...'C'mon Kagome' she thought to herself. 'Imagine that apple as an evil demon going to kill you. Kill the demon. Come on girl. Get this.' she continued. She felt energy surge through her. "Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled as she let the arrow fly at the apple. A pure pink aura surrounded her arrow. (enter apple penetration here) and TWOCK! Apple on a stick. The arrow was dead center and throught the center of the apple. Everyone 'ohhhed' and 'ahhhed' in pure awe. At that very moment, the bell for dismissal rang.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Coach said.

"Alright. Guys, wait for me." Kagome said to her friends, seeing them nod, she walked with Coach to his office.

"Well. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. I am guessing you are a miko?" It was more of a rhetorical question. "This is surprising. Mikos are very rare and I do not know of any at this school. This is a school for demons, slayers, monks, etc. But you will have to be careful. The demons in the room could feel that strong, pure power and that could have purified us." he stated.

"Us?" she asked.

"I am a demon aslo. A flea demon. Haven't your parents mentioned me?" he asked.

"Um no." she answered. (Insert giant sweat drop on Coach as he falls over anime style)

"Well I am Myoga Namaru. Long time friend of Takahashi family."

"It was nice meeting you. I will heed your advise. Thanks!" she called, running out. She was going to be late for tryouts.

"What tryouts first?" Kagome asked Kikyo and Ayame.

"CHEERLEADING!" the redhead wolf girl and the raven haired...Uh Kikyo squealed together.

"That is combined with gymnastics tryouts, right?"

"Yupperz" Ayame answered. They ran to tryouts so they wouldn't be late (gee, K&K are having some real trouble with being punctual these days lol).

The whole football and basketball teams were there to watch the cheerleaders. Kagome was wearing white cheerleading shorts and a red and white tank top. Ayame was wearing black shorts and a green tank top. Kikyo was wearing gray shorts and a yellow tank top. Cat calls and hoots were called when they walked in.

"Look at that little vixen in red."

"I love cheerleaders!"

"Yea! Ow! Sexy little things." These comments could be heard in the bleachers.

"Ladies, line up." the cheerleading sponser commanded. She was turning people down left and right. "Now, to be a panther, you will have to be stiff but flexible, coordinated, balanced, daring, skilled, and in shape."

First was Kikyo. She was stiff and coordinated. She was really good. Next was Ayame, she was really good. Then some other girls she didn't know. A few of them did good. Kagome was next. She did a routine, flexibility routine, and a gymnastics routine. She was great at gymnastics because, hey, there is hardly any gravity where she comes from. Then a few more girls went and it was time for the coaches to decide.

"Sango Nakamori?" asked one coach.

"She was stiff, flexible, and had the makings of a cheerleader. We want her on the squad."

"Kikyo Higurashi?"

"Same as Sango."

"Yura Kesa?"

"She was flexible and strong. She would be a great lifter."

"Kagome Takahashi?"

"Amazing. She would make an amazing flyer. She is very flexible and a great gymnast. She was the only one to actually smile"

"Ayame Koizumi?"

"She had great makings. She would also make a great flyer. She was a good gymnast."

And so it went on and on.

"Congratulations to Kagome, Yura, Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, Ayumi, Shina, Sora, Yuka, and Kisa. You are all on the varsity team. Thank you all for trying out, maybe next year." the sponser said. They all laughed when Jakotsu threw his pom poms down and marched angerly out the door.

Kagome decided to meet everyone on the squad. She said hi to everyone and then came to Sango.

"Hi! I'm Kagome Takahashi and it is nice to meet you." Kagome said with her normal bubbly attitude.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, Takahashi, but cut it out. I am here on a scholarship and you know it. I don't want to talk to you. You are just some little happy-go-lucky person. You are the kind who doesn't have a care in the world. You are just a rich brat. Sango, by the way." she said and walked out.

Kagome just stood there, sighed and gathered her things. She, Kikyo, and Ayame walked by the technology closet and heard grunts and moans.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Kagome squealed. All three girls shuddered and giggled. They looked in and lo and behold, there was Mr. Perrie and Mrs. Satsurai tangled up and moving around.

"EWWW!" All three squealed and ran away. Kagome paused a moment to see Sango walking out of the gym.

'Boy did Sango have it wrong about me...Sango.' she thought and continued walking with the two girls, chattering about what the had just seen.

* * *

I am proud of myself. I think this was the longest chapter I have written in this story!

Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**A Dangerous Awakening**_

**Enter Naraku**

_Disclaimer:_

_*sigh* I have said it once and I really don't want to say it again, but I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns it._

_SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story_

_Inu/Kag_

_Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon._

_Ages_

_Kag 15_

_Inu 15_

_San 15_

_Miro 15_

_Kog 15_

_Ayame 15_

_Sess 17_

_Kohaku 14 3/4_

_Souta 14 3/4_

_Ship 6_

_Rin 6_

_Hakudoshi 14 3/4_

* * *

Happy New Year! I would also like to wish my sister a happy birthday!

_There she was, running. Running in the streets of Tokyo in the pouring rain. A flash of lightning. The rain continued to pour from the heavens. It didn't bother her much. She loved the rain. But not this time. This time, she was running for her life. Suddenly, a wall of fire surrounded her. Guns. About 20 men held guns all around. Pointed at her. 'Kukuku'. A man with beautiful, lush, ink black hair stepped from inside the fire. Beady red eyes. _

_"What a beautiful girl you have become. Soon enough, you will join me in the corners of hell. You would make an amazing assassin. Just think about it, an angel to the devil. What a pretty little angel you are." the man said and took her face into his hands. She quickly jerked away. "Kill her." he said walking back to stand outside of the fire._

_Guns aimed, steady. Those guns, they are going to take her life away. The life she had just begun. She would NOT allow it! Glowing, slowly loosing her body. Glowing. Her pure aura threatened anyone who dare try anything. Her blue eyes glowed. A thousand bullets fired. Her aura spread. An explosion. And another. And another. Power took her. That energy that radiated from her caused the explosions. She killed every man standing. Guns dropped to the ground with 'clangs'. One. One escaped. As her aura spread, it destroyed everything in its path. Trees, buildings, it cleared the fire. Her barrier was completely solid. But she took it down. As she did so, a dart with black poison in it hit her right shoulder. A searing pain filled her, but she kept going, running, fighting with all of her might, just to save herself and the world._

"AH!" Kagome woke to a horrible sting in her right shoulder. No one came to aid her. Everyone was home for the weekend, except for the Takahashis. Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi were gone on a business trip, they wouldn't be home and decided that it would be better for Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru to stay at school.

Kagome went and took a shower. She put on her makeup, straightened her glossy midnight tresses, and got dressed. She put on a pair of low rise white jeans, a white tanktop and a black cropped jacket. She put on white ballet flats to go with it. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the sorority house.

She walked down the street and into the grocery store. About 30 minutes later, she exited it and felt a strange presence. She felt as though someone was watching, but shook it off. As she walked down the street, she saw the Takahashi Mansion. 'Well I do need my computer for classes.' she thought and walked up to the gate. Digging in her purse for the key card, she finally found it. She slid it and stepped inside, turning the security system on. She unlocked the front doors and walked in then locked it back. No one was home on account of Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi not being there.

Kagome walked to the upstairs living room on the top floor. She sat down and turned her Apple laptop on. When it loaded, she noticed that she had a message on Yahoo! Messenger.

OneShotGuy: Hey babe

Luv_Kagome: Uh, do I know you?

OneShotGuy: Ya should, I'm in ur gym class.

Luv_Kagome: Who are you? Name plz

OneShotGuy: Takeshi, meaning violent warrior.

Luv_Kagome: Nice. I like it

OneShotGuy: Are you alone?

Luv_Kagome: Well, yea. But what does that have to do with anything?

OneShotGuy: Babe, you are so hot.

Luv_Kagome: Um...Arigatou ^-^

OneShotGuy: That outfit looks so sexy on you

Luv_Kagome: What?

OneShotGuy: I can see you. In the top floor.

Luv_Kagome: Where are you?

OneShotGuy: Now if I told you that, would it be a secret?

Luv_Kagome: What do you want? Stop scaring me.

At this time, Kagome had begun to cry from being scared. She picked up the phone and called Kikyo at home.

"Moshi moshi, Kikyo speaking." answered a friendly voice.

"KIKYO! It's Kagome! There is this guy talking to me on the computer and he says he is Takeshi from gym." was Kagome's frantic reply.

"Uh. We don't have a Takeshi in gym class. Don't talk to him!" Kikyo screamed.

"Okay, but he says he's outsi-*beep beep beep* If you'd like to make a call, please hangup and try again. If you need help, please dial 0." Kagome had started to say before the phone line went dead. "Hm, must be the storm." Kagome said, not at all buying her own pep talk. It was dark out now. About 8:00. Big, black clouds blanketed all of Tokyo. Rain poured from the heavens. The rain was beating against the windows and roof. A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky. Shadows were all around.

OneShotGuy: I want you, bitch. There is nothing better than a little vixen cryin'.

OneShotGuy is now offline.

A terrible clawing sound came from the window. She was afraid to look, but did so anyway. There at her window was the man with ink black hair. He looked up at her with a smirk playing on his lips and his red eyes laughing at her. He clawed again. Kagome stood frozen like a deer in headlights. Suddenly, he stood and walked right through the window as if it wasn't there. He chuckled his evil chuckle. It was weird how a man that looked to be 19-20 years of age could be so horrible. He was very pretty also (well, ya know. In a fragile type way). Hey walked over to Kagome and pushed her against the wall.

"What a pretty little angel face." he chuckled. 'Oh no, my dream.' Kagome thought. "Did you enjoy the little dream I gave you?" he asked with a smirk. "By the way, I don't think I introduced myself. I am Naraku." He took her face in his hands. "And you are Serena." She jerked her head away and he pushed her to the ground. He brought his lips to her throat and sucked on it. Then he bit it quite gently. He licked her neck and sucked there, too. Kagome moaned, she actually MOANED for NARAKU! He licked her lips and started to kiss her. His tongue played with her lifeless one.

"No." came her soft little voice. "You are not the one for me and I will not allow you to do this." she said and pushed him off.

"Kill the little vixen bitch." Naraku said, wiping the blood from his mouth where she had cut her tongue on his fang.

Kagome stood and just stayed still as Naraku's men loaded their guns and readied their swords. They fired their guns as Kagome's barrier went up around her. Her pure energy caused blasts. All of the men fell to their knees, all guns exploded, and the wind blew terribly. It was like a hurricane. The glass wall in their family room shattered. Naraku still stood, smirking. Table legs broke in half and lamps and vases crashed to the floor, but Naraku still stood.

"I have been taking in the hatred that dims your pure energy." he stated.

"That is impossible. I have no hatred." Kagome responded with glowing eyes.

"Is that so? Really?" Naraku asked and motioned for a girl to come over. She had silver hair, a white kimono, black eyes, and white flowers in her hair. She was holding a mirror. She had no emotion desplayed on her face at all. Suddenly, an image appeared on her mirror.

Mirror POV

_Kagome stood behind a tree as Kikyo and InuYasha hugged. Kikyo leaned up and kissed InuYasha. A kiss he didn't resist. Kagome cried and took off running. _

_Kagome saw Kikyo falling off of the side of a cliff. 'Should I help her or not? She is ruining my chances with InuYasha.' Kagome thought in the mirror. _

_The next scene was Kikyo drowning and unconscious in the bottom of a pond. Kagome decided to help her, and what does she get in return? Kikyo survived and InuYasha ended up with her for the rest of their lives. _

End POV

"These, Serena dear, are the inner battles you face in your heart. An angel facing these battles is a shame. That is why you should come with me to hell. Be my princess." Naraku explained.

"I AM NOT SERENA!" Kagome screamed. A dart flew into her right shoulder from behind. It stung terribly, but she ignored it. Just then, a boy with silver and black hair with blue eyes jumped through the broken wall. His hair and eyes then changed. His black and silver hair turned red, like fire. His blue eyes turned a light, but extremely bright and sharp, green. "Damien." she said stunned. (If you want to see what he looks like, go to google images and type in Toya Ceres).

"I am your protector." he winked. Just then, Naraku shot Damien, right in the leg. He yelped and fell. (so much for a protector). Kagome let her guard down to check if he was okay. Naraku took his chance. He grew tentacles. One of those plunged right through Kagome's stomach. She didn't realize this though. She was too worried about saving a life.

"Moon spirits, lend me your power to do this." Kagome whispered. There was a flash and Naraku's tentacle was disolved, but her wound remained. Her hair was now to her ankles. Kagome was now in a flowing pure white dress that reached below her knees with a flowing train on it and no shoes. She picked Damien up with the strength lent to her and jumped out of the window. She jumped from building to building. She jumped from a building onto a telephone pole with the white train flowing behind her. As she jumped from the building to the pole, it was like floating. She gently floated down to the pole. She ran across the cable line at an inhuman speed and weight. She had no weight as she ran. Finally, she jumped onto the hospital building and rushed Damien in.

"I have a man here whom was shot in the leg. Please take care of him." She said in a calm voice. A nurse nodded and Kagome laid him on the hospital bed. That is when the nurse noticed the amount of blood pouring out of Kagome's stomach.

"Miss-" the nurse started, but Kagome turned on the balls of her feet and darted away with the train of the dress and her extremely long midnight tresses flowing behind her. She landed on top of the Tokyo Tower, standing on the balls of her feet. The wind blew the dress and her hair around. She struggled to breathe and coughed up blood. The strength given to her was slowly fading, along with her consciousness. So, she fell. Fell down off of that tower. Her back was facing the ground as she reached up. Kagome had expected someone to grab her hand, but no one came. So, there she was. Falling to the ground as the world faded away.

"So this is how it ends?" she spoke with such a tiny voice and smiled.

Cliffy!

Review please. I want bunches of reviews before I post my next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Recovery, Romance, and Bad Publicity**_

**Running From Life**

_Disclaimer:_

_*sigh* I have said it once and I really don't want to say it again, but I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns it._

_SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!...that is only half the story_

_Inu/Kag_

_Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon._

_Ages_

_Kag 15_

_Inu 15_

_San 15_

_Miro 15_

_Kog 15_

_Ayame 15_

_Sess 17_

_Kohaku 14 3/4_

_Souta 14 3/4_

_Ship 6_

_Rin 6_

_Hakudoshi 14 3/4_

* * *

_Recap_

_She landed on top of the Tokyo Tower, standing on the balls of her feet. The wind blew the dress and her hair around. She struggled to breathe and coughed up blood. The strength given to her was slowly fading, along with her consciousness. So, she fell. Fell down off of that tower. Her back was facing the ground as she reached up. Kagome had expected someone to grab her hand, but no one came. So, there she was. Falling to the ground as the world faded away._

_"So this is how it ends?" she spoke with such a tiny voice and smiled._

_5 minutes before hand_

"I tell you, Yuki is going to win!" InuYasha shouted.

"No way, half-breed. Yuki has an overbite. Hitomi is going to win." Sesshomaru said in his usually calm voice. They were sitting in InuYasha's dorm while watching Japan's Next Top Model.

"Wanna make a bet on that?" InuYasha yelled angerly.

"Why yes, yes I do." Sesshomaru replied.

**"And Japan's Next Top Model will be...Hitomi Matimoshi." Announced the...announcer.**

"Pay up mutt." Sesshomaru said calm, but you could see smirking in his golden eyes.

"...I don't have money." InuYasha said. Sesshomaru stood and rummaged through InuYasha's drawers in search of money. "HEY! What are you doing?"

"I want my promised money." Sesshomaru stated. InuYasha punched his arm. Sesshomaru turned and pinned InuYasha to the wall by his neck.

Just then InuYasha smelt it. Blood. Kagome's blood. 'Kagome!' he thought and kicked Sesshomaru in the stomach. His eyes flashed red and he jumped out of the 7 story window.

"What got into you, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked and followed suit.

Both boys looked up towards the sky when they felt a cold softness touch their skin. 'The rain turned to snow? How? Its spring...early spring, but still...,' thought InuYasha as he kept running at light speed. They were having some trouble locating Kagome since she blended with the snow, but they could still smell the metallic scent of blood.

Both stopped when they saw cameras, reporters, and large numbers of people. Everyone had their heads craned upwards, looking at something. They looked up and saw what the others were seeing; A girl falling, an angel, Kagome. Her hair was fanned out in the air as well as the dress. Her eyes were closed and blood fell onto the pure white snow. InuYasha shoved everyone out of the way and caught Kagome gently as she was about to hit the ground. He tucked her hair around her and brought her to his chest, bundling her inside of his jacket.

"InuYasha-sama! Mr. Takahashi! Michie Yamaguchi, Channel 9 News. Why did your sister try to commit suicide?" Shouted a loud reporter.

"Can't you see she is hurt?" InuYasha growled a warning growl.

"Yes! Who hurt her? Why did she attempt suicide, though?"

"SHE DIDN'T TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" InuYasha yelled. He growled so loud that almost all of Tokyo, Japan heard it. Everyone backed away. InuYasha and Sesshomaru made it back to the dorm in record time. InuYasha laid her down on his bed gently, as though she were a glass doll that would shatter at the smallest movements. He looked at the gaping hole and the tremendous amount of blood coming out of her stomach. "What the hell? How did she get this?" InuYasha shouted.

"I have no clue, little brother. Any human would die with these injuries. Why hasn't Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, not even masking his concern.

"There is still a chance that she will." stated InuYasha worridly.

"Go get a first aid kit from the Nurse's office." Sesshomaru commanded.

"No way! You aren't looking at her with her shirt off." bellowed a very angry InuYasha.

"Do you have any medical experience? Can you treat a wound? Would you rather she die?" asked Sesshomaru with a point.

"Fine." InuYasha sighed after hesitating. He walked off to get a kit, but not before saying, "I am helping."

"Here." Said a grumpy InuYasha, handing Sesshomaru the first aid kit. Sesshomaru smirked and gently slid her dress off of her. "No peaking at her," InuYasha warned.

"So what? She is family." Sesshomaru told him with a chuckle at InuYasha's expression. Sesshomaru hesitated, and finally unhooked her bra, slowly bringing it off of her without being that big of a pervert. He took a hot wet wash cloth and cleaned her carefully. He took disinfectant spray and sprayed it on the stomach and back. He then put a pure white bandage around her, chest, stomach, and back. That was when he noticed a growing black/deep purple mark on her right shoulder. It was just a small dot, but it reeked of miasma poison. Sesshomaru had a worried expression, but decided against telling InuYasha. He sprayed it and then bandaged it. InuYasha sat by Kagome the whole night, never sleeping.

The next morning, he saw Kagome stir around a little. She sat up straight with blank eyes. She looked towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" She asked.

"Kagome! You're okay." he said, surprised.

"Where are my clothes?" Kagome asked yet another question.

"Fluff ass is getting them washed." InuYasha answered. He looked at her eyes and noticed they were completely blank. Then he glanced at her long, silky hair. "Wait, how did your hair get so long?"

"You wouldn't understand." she replied meekly.

"Where did you get those injuries?" InuYasha questioned with anger in his voice.

"Naraku." Kagome answered quietly, having a flashback.

"Who?"

"Nevermind." Kagome stated. "I am going to take a shower." Kagome tried to stand and fell back on the bed with a moan of pain.

"Watch it! Don't try to get up so fast!" InuYasha gently lifted her into his strong arms and took her to the bathroom. He turned on the water and sat on the chair in there.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I am staying in here to make sure you don't die." he stated.

"No you are not!" Kagome shouted.

"Yes I am, so deal with it!" he retorted.

"Fine then! Suit yourself!" she huffed. "No peaking." Kagome unbandaged herself and got in the steamy tub. It was so hot. It reminded her of the fire, but then again, it felt good. It stung her wound but it was cleaning it. She washed her super long hair and conditioned it. Then she gently scrubbed her body. Kagome rinsed off and slipped a towel around herself. "Okay, InuYasha. I am finished."

"Took ya long enough, wench." he muttered. Kagome just put on a fake smile and walked into his room. She took the first aid kit and bandaged her wounds in the bathroom. InuYasha had given Kagome her washed panties. She had her torso wrapped, as well as her back and shoulder. She had her panties on, also. She walked out of the bathroom with her hands over her breasts.

"Uh...InuYasha?" Kagome blushed.

"What?" he asked, turning around from his video game and blushed, also. "Uh *cough* what are you *cough* doing?"

"I don't have my bra." she blushed harder.

"Well I don't make a habit of keeping double-d size bras in my dorm room," he remarked.

"I am only borderline C!" she squealed, appaled.

"Whatever." he said. "Get a shirt from my closet."

"Okay." she said and walked into his closet. Moments later, she came out in a white t-shirt. It came to her thigh and it was loose. Half of the neck draped off of her shoulder. "I found one."

"Woah" InuYasha said, turning around. "Feh." he tried to hide his blush. Kagome softly padded across the floor and she sat in the bean bag beside him to watch him play the game. She caught him staring when he thought she was not watching. She would inch closer towards him, until she was right up against him. He paused the game and looked at her. Such soft looking lips. He leaned forward slowly. Then he pressed his lips against her's. InuYasha pulled her against him, mindful of her injuries. Her lips felt like the softest cherry blossoms in the world. He was in heaven. They both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. His eyes made her heart melt. Gold lava. They were so liquid and molten. Kagome's used to shine, but now they looked so dull and lifeless.

'Kill him. Do it now!' Kagome heard inside of her head. She grabbed her head, trying to make the shriek stop. It was like a high pitch endless beep. She threw her head back and screamed. Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She ran. Jumping onto a tree branch and onto the ground. She ran from life.

Review or no more story.

I really hope you liked it. I worked hard.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Calculating Life- A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Naraku's Bidding**_

**A Love That Defied Time**

Disclaimer:

*sigh* I have said it once and I really don't want to say it again, but I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns it.

**READ: I have revised earlier chapters and everything. I changed the spider thing in one chapter. I fixed spelling. I changed Kagome's height...so if you wanna, go back and see the changes.**

SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!....that is only half the story

Inu/Kag

Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kag. None of the friends know one another. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.

Ages

Kag 15

Inu 15

San 15

Miro 15

Kog 15

Ayame 15

Sess 17

Kohaku 14 3/4

Souta 14 3/4

Ship 6

Rin 6

Hakudoshi 14 3/4

Sorry I haven't updated in forever...And Naraku will seem totally out of character, but I have a plan for it. Plus, he is just manipulating Kagome.

OMG! Doesn't this face look like Kirara? ~!~ *cough* It was just a thought lol. ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!!! DUH DUN DUH DUHHH!

* * *

Kagome ran and ran and ran. The ringing wouldn't stop.

'Bad little angel, you have to do my bidding. Find me, and the ringing will stop,' said a voice in her head.

"I will. I will find you, and then...I will kill you. YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME!" She paused her running and yelled into the sky. The snow, so pure. It calmed her very soul, her aura, the jewel. "I will, I will, I will," she said over and over and continued running. Her lungs burned for air but she didn't care. About 20 minutes later, she saw a lake coming into view. She paused at the water. It was still, too still when it is raining.

*With InuYasha*

"Kagome! Where the hell are you going this time?!" the hanyou yelled after her.

He stood and was getting ready to go after her when he felt a demonic aura. It wasn't his or Sesshomaru's or any of the other demons that went to their school. No, this one was dark and evil. It was full of hate. InuYasha walked over to a long, narrow Chinese box laying up against the wall. He opened it and took out a rusty old sword in an old sheath. He slipped it into his belt and ran off after the young miko.

He spotted Kagome in the distance, standing by a small lake on the cliff. By this time, it was raining. Thunder sounded while lightning lit up the night sky. **'Man, the wench is more trouble than she is worth.' **But he knew that his thoughts weren't true. InuYasha didn't know exactly what he felt for her, but it was not the time to think about it. He hid in a tree as far away from her as he could without losing view of her. Her white t-shirt was drenched as well as her hair. He saw her take a small step forward. **'What is she doing?! Don't you dare jump!' **

*Kagome*

'Come on, Kagome. Jump in.' Naraku's voice echoed in her mind. She took a step backwards, trying to decide what to do. 'KAGOME!' Naraku was obviously getting impatient. "Be quiet, Naraku," the priestess said, and ran forward. Kagome began to dive into the lake, which was no longer still. The water was now Miasma violet with mixtures of ink black. The lake was now wild. The wind was blowing like crazy and the rain beat down onto everything it could reach. It felt like the thunder would cause an earthquake. Lightning looked as though it was less than a foot away from the water.

"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha yelled, jumping out of the tree. "You're so stupid! You're going to get electrocuted!"

"Sit..." she said in an exhausted voice. She needed to do this without interference. As she saw the silver headed hanyou crash to the ground, the water swallowed her up.

"Dammit, Kagome!" When the curse wore off he looked up. "Where'd she go? Oh yea...lake, right." So, he hopped up and walked up to the lake. "A barrier..." InuYasha stated as he pulled out his sword. "Don't fail me Tessaiga. We have to save Kagome." Then, the sword grew into a huge fang and turned red. He slammed it onto the barrier covering the lake, and jumped through.

Naraku was sitting at his creepy throne thing and waiting impatiently for a certain Miko to wake up. Just then, our favorite hanyou swam through the cave enterance.

"So you're Naraka?" InuYasha asked.

"Naraku, yes. You are InuYasha." the evil hanyou smirked.

"Hm, Naraku suits you, meaning hell. Are you stalking me or something?" The silver haired half inu demon questioned smugly as he attempted to pat the water out of his puppy ears.

"Not at all. I would never waste my time on you. Kagome tells me everything."

"...Like?"

"Oh, how you and Kikyo are together. How you betrayed Kagome. How she loves you, but you don't see it. How you shouldn't even be considered a demon. She thinks you are just a half breed." Naraku laughed.

"LIES!" InuYasha shouted.

"Looks like I struck a nerve." He retorted, almost teasingly.

"Mmm..." Came a drowsy sound on the other side of the room. Both young hanyous glanced over there to see Kagome chained to the cold stone wall.

"So you have awoken, koi?" asked Naraku, in a rather loving manner.

"Koi?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. I shall mate you, impregnate you, and gain your power. Eventually I will become the greatest demon ever known. Kukukukukuku!" Naraku laughed evily.

"...You are one messed up fruit loop." Kagome stated.

"Mate her?!" InuYasha ask-shouted.

"Yes. Mate. As in sex, fuck, make love, rut, interc----"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!! But there is no way you are going to mate her!" he yelled.

"I can, I will!"

"No w---"

"SHUT UP, BAKAS!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "Um, does anyone happen to have some dry clothes?"

"Right. I want to be surprised with your body when we mate. I will fetch you something." Naraku smirked and walked off to get something.

"C'mon Kagome. Now is our chance to escape!" the inu hanyou exclaimed.

"Hellooo...I need dry clothes. And I am chained to the wall." she mumbled.

Naraku walked back in carrying a bundle of clothes in his arms. He threw them at Kagome's feet and undid the chains, causing her to fall. InuYasha caught her.

"Watch it!" She screamed. Kagome walked off to another room and came back wearing red and white priestess robes with her ankle length hair down in black waves of darkness. She was stunning.

"Kikyo..." InuYasha said. Even though both Naraku and Kagome heard him, they said nothing. Kagome's eyes became a darker blue with black mixed in.

"So Kagome, I am going to need the jewel you have in your body and I will let you leave." Naraku said, staring lustfully at her.

"Heh." was the comeback she had and rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe me? Smart girl." he told her.

"You have to let me go or I can take the jewel back from you. It is my possession and my soul, I can always call it back." she stated, sipping tea.

"Fine." He tossed her a dagger. She caught it with ease and slid her top down to her waist. As she was getting ready to cut the jewel out when a blinding white light engulfed she and InuYasha.

Now, both were in a meadow full of flowers and in the distance, there was a beautiful waterfall.

"Kagome." said an unsure voice from behind them. They turned around to see three beautiful women. The first had waist length jet black hair, green eyes, and she was wearing miko armor. The next had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and brown eyes to match. The last had knee length ink black hair, violet eyes, and she was wearing a kimono showing royalty.

"I am Kaguya," Introduced the one with long ink hair.

"Midoriko," Said the woman wearing armor.

"I am Serenity, your mother," Announced the brunette beauty.

"Mom?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes," she answered.

"Momma!" Kagome's eyes overflowed with tears as she ran to hug her mother. Her mother's arms wrapped around her, warm and kind.

"Okay. We have to get down to business." Said Midoriko in a stern voice. "Hanyou, join us and sit over here."

"Feh!" he said, but sit anyway.

"Okay. Kagome, nice to see you again. You have truly turned into a beautiful woman. Pure and kind." Kaguya told her with a pleasent smile.

"But," Midoriko interrupted, "You were going to give the Shikon No Tama. You can never do that."

"I am very sorry." Kagome bowed her head.

"InuYasha. Kagome. You two are Yin and Yang."

"Yin...and Yang?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"Hai. You are opposite sides of a whole. So opposite that you indeed compliment eachother." said Kaguya.

"The relationship between yin and yang is often described in terms of sunlight playing over a mountain and in the valley. Yin (literally the 'shady place' or 'north slope') is the dark area occluded by the mountain's bulk, while yang (literally the 'sunny place' or 'south slope') is the brightly lit portion. As the sun moves across the sky, yin and yang gradually trade places with each other, revealing what was obscured and obscuring what was revealed. Yin is usually characterized as slow, soft, insubstantial, diffuse, cold, wet, and tranquil. It is generally associated with the feminine, birth and generation, and with the night. Yang, by contrast, is characterized as hard, fast, solid, dry, focused, hot, and aggressive. It is associated with masculinity and daytime." The miko warrior, Midoriko told them.

"I am Yin...and InuYasha is Yang." Kagome repeated. "It suits. I am Yin. My hair is dark in color like Yin is of darkness and night. I am calm, soft, and feminine. InuYasha's hair is light in color so he is Yang. He is agressive, hot headed, and as solid and stong as a mountain."

"Time and magic are fickle, ever changing, and impossible to predict. A new journey brings about a whole new set of problems. But destiny must take course. Though we choose our path, we also have a path chosen for us." Serenity told them.

"You will die to save the world, Kagome. Darkness and evil are slowly taking over. Though, you will die, you will not."

"...What?" she asked. Then, a light engulfed them again and the world went blank.

I think this is one of my longest chapters. Please review and tell me what you thought.

With all of my love,

-Me!


	21. Chapter 21

Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy

Happy Birthday Inu!

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16 **_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14 **_

_**Souta 14 **_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

InuYasha awoke to see that he and Kagome were laying in her bed, cuddled up. Her face was snuggled into his chest with one arm under the pillow and one over his arm…which was draped over her waist with his hand on her butt. His other arm was in her silky hair, running his hand through it lovingly. Their bodies were pressed against each other firmly, molding together perfectly.

This was not exactly a brother/sister position. It was way more intimate than it should be, but comfortable. InuYasha buried his head in her neck, taking in a deep breath.

'This is the most amazing scent of any woman…' he thought. Letting out a sigh of contentment, he took another deep breath. Thats when he realized that her scent had a hint of miasma poison. 'What the…?' He just decided not to worry, that it was probably nothing.

He had such a strange dream last night. They had met some quack named Naraku. He kept going on and on about stuff that didn't even make since. Then they met some freak women that were talking about how he and Kagome complete one another, and all that shit. He could never figure out how his mind made up such insane bull. He was taken from his thoughts when the flash of a camera went off. He turned slightly to see his mother standing in his doorway with a camera. She smiled brightly when he glared at her.

"I wanted to get a cute picture of you two finally bonding. You two look so adorable laying there together. If only you weren't brother and sister. But its only by adoption…" she said quiet enough not to disturb Kagome, but loud enough where InuYasha could hear. He rolled his eyes and his mother shut the door silently.

Kagome stirred in her sleep slightly, so InuYasha made a low, growling noise in the back of his throat to soothe her. He slowly slid away from her, frowning at the loss of her warm, soft body.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome questioned drowsily as she sat up.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" she questioned him, and took off the covers.

"Downstairs to get us some breakfast." he answered, then looked at what she was wearing…red and white priestess robes, from his dream. "Where did you get those clothes?"

"Dunno, but they're warm. I really do not feel like playing detective this early in the morning, but wait for me. Let me change." she said and grabbed some clothes, walking into the bathroom. She came out with her silky hair pulled into a low pony tail with a light blue tank top and gray sweat pants. "By the way…happy birthday!" she exclaimed.

'That's right, today is my birthday. August 27th. I completely forgot because of all thats been going on.' he thought. "Uh, thanks." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Our little boy is growing up," she said playfully.

"Feh!" he exclaimed, marching down the stairs with Kagome not far behind. They entered the breakfast nook together, finding his family and all the staff there.

"Happy birthday, InuYasha!" they all yelled together, smiling.

"Thanks, guys." he smirked. The staff and family sat down and ate together, then all got back to what they were doing, which was planning for the party.

Kagome rushed upstairs to her room, pulling several supplies out of her closet. She put InuYasha's present in a box and wrapped it in red, glittery wrapping paper. She taped it and put a gold bow on it. She then set it on her night stand and walked to the bathroom. Her door opened and InuYasha stepped in, making sure that he was extremely quiet. He heard the shower running and Kagome humming to herself. He reached for the gift on her night stand.

"Don't think about it InuYasha." Came Kagome's stern voice. 'How the hell?' InuYasha thought and walked out of the room looking grumpy.

When she was finished with her shower, Kagome walked over to her vanity and blow dried her hair. She then took scissors and looked at her hair. "Okay, my hair is too long. Time for some trimming." She then cut her bangs shorter, diagonally. Then she cut her hair a couple inches past her butt, like it was before. Kagome curled it in airy spirals and slid a blue sapphire bobby pin-like clip in the side of her hair. The young heiress then slid on her satin black and white dress from Charlotte Russe that stopped at her thighs. It was white in the center with black on either side. It had thick spaghetti straps and was very tight fit. She put her royal blue, suede pumps on her small feet. Her jewelry consisted of a big black and white diamond cocktail ring and some silver, dangly earrings. Kagome lightly lined her eyes with midnight blue liner and applied deep blue eye shadow with white farther toward her eye brows. Though her eye make up was blue, it still brought her blue eyes out more, if that was even possible. The miko put on black mascara to lengthen her already super long lashes. Kagome brushed her teeth and looked herself in the mirror. She looked amazing!

The dress was really tight, but it showed her outstanding curves. The dress pushed her breasts up and made them look fabulous, though according to any guy in the world, they looked fabulous anyway. The vertical stripes made her long legs look longer. The heels showed her legs were toned and made her look 5'4"-5'5", about 4 or 5 inches taller than she really was. Kagome was flawless, like a porcelain doll. Her hair was silky and had no frizzes whatsoever. She smiled, grabbed her black leather, bow-shaped clutch, and walked down the stairs.

InuYasha thought he had seen a angel descend the staircase. It was Kagome, still an angel. But he would be telling anyone these thoughts. InuYasha was wearing a nice tux with his hair down, sexily saying 'I don't give a f***' (lol).

"You look good, InuYasha." Kagome smiled.

"Feh, you too." he answered and looked away to hide his blush.

Shippo was wearing a cute little tux with his hair pulled back. Rin was in a pretty pink dress with flowers with her hair down with a side ponytail. Hakudoshi, Souta, Kohaku, and Miroku were wearing tuxes as well.

"Sesshomaru! Come on! It's already 6!" yelled Izayoi. Just then he came down the stairs in a nice tux. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"You look good, Sesshy." Kagome told him sweetly.

"Thank you. You look quite stunning yourself." he smirked when she blushed.

"Thanks," she smiled as they all headed for the limo.

About 30 minutes later they arrived at a tall building. The family stepped out of the limo onto a red carpet. Cameras were flashing everywhere. The paparazzi were going nuts!

"Kagome, Kagome over here!" they yelled as she stepped out. "You look stunning!" "Why did you try to commit suicide?" "Get a picture with InuYasha!"

Kagome finally stopped to be interviewed really quick. "I didn't try to commit suicide. It was something you wouldn't understand, but I'm okay now and that's all that matters. I would like to say Happy 16th Birthday, InuYasha! You're a great brother, even if we fight. I love ya!" she said to the interviewer for E! News Japan. Kagome took a picture with all of her family members, then an individual with InuYasha. They even got a picture of Miroku touching Kagome's butt and her slapping him. She posed and blew a kiss to some people, and signed a few autographs, then continued on with the others.

They used the elevator to get to the 42nd floor of the building. They entered the restaurant. It was called Belvedere.

After eating, they walked back out to the limo and continued home. Arriving home, they see paparazzi there also, covering the party that was about to happen. Cars were all in the street and all the guests were walking in, waiting for InuYasha and the others. They got out of the limo and ran into the mansion to change clothes. Kagome straightened her hair and put on black short shorts and a tight, red sequined tank top. She put on dark, metal jewelry for a rocker look. She put on black pumps and replaced her blue eyeshadow with silver. The shorts were tight and showed off her assets. Her legs weren't stick skinny or fat, just perfect. She grabbed the present and ran downstairs to join the party.

The music was loud and lights were flashing. Kagome walked over to join her friends who were waiting for her. Ayame had her hair down and curled. She was wearing a black shirt and white jeans. Kikyo pulled her hair into a cute messy bun. She was wearing a small purple t shirt with gray designs on it and gray capris. Everyone from school was there; football players, cheerleaders, punks, goths, nerds, etc. Kouga came behind Kagome and grabbed her, picking her up and spinning her, causing her to shriek. She laughed when she realized it was her boyfriend.

"Hey." he gave her a peck on the lips. "You look beautiful," he complimented.

"Thanks. You look great too," she told him with a bright smile. "Let's dance."

They walked out to the dance floor and began dancing. After the song was over, Kagome walked over to get something to drink. She saw a girl talking to Kohaku and smiled. 'Looks like someone has a little girlfriend,' she thought as she walked over. She then saw it was Sango.

"Oh hey, Sango." Kagome smiled, trying to be friendly. Sango just rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "What's your problem?"

Sango stopped talking and walk up to Kagome angrily. "My problem, Takahashi, is with people like you! Rich and spoiled! You think the world revolves around you, but it doesn't!" Sango shouted.

"You don't even know me! I am not a brat, and I am not spoiled! Do you think the Takahashi's are ashamed of having money, that they'll just throw it all away because people like you don't think its right? They won't! They worked hard to be where they are today! I can't help that I was adopted into a family with money and they can give me things I want, but you really need to think about what you say before you say it, because you obviously you don't know what you're talking about! We aren't selfish either. They give to charities, anonymously, not for publicity! They adopted me from a home! I was an orphan, who would have been put on the streets on December 13th, my 16th birthday! When Shippo's parents, their friends, were killed, they took him in. When I found Rin on the streets, the they took care of her and adopted her. They do nothing but good things for everyone and yet you have the nerves to say that my family is selfish and spoiled? I don't really know why you think it, but you really need to know the truth!" Kagome screamed with tears in her glowing eyes. Her hands were lit with pink flames.

"I-I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I just wasn't thinking….Gomen." Sango said, tears streaming down her face. Kagome calmed down and stopped glowing.

"Its okay." Kagome said.

"Sis?" Kohaku asked.

"Yea?" Both Kagome and Sango asked, turning around.

"Sorry, Kagome. I meant Sango." he told her.

"Oh okay. Wait…what?" She asked. 'sis?'

"Our parents died last year and the Takahashi's were going to adopt us, but Sango wouldn't go and she was too young to take care of me, so I went." he said.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that. But Sango, I'm having a slumber party tonight and you're welcome to stay." Kagome told her politely.

"I would love to." Sango smiled.

Kagome walked up on stage and got the microphone. "InuYasha can we open presents now? I want cake!" she whined and people laughed at how cute she was being.

"Uh sure!" he called out and walked to the present tables in front of the stage. Everyone gathered around to watch and Kagome just laid on her stomach on the stage, facing InuYasha. She lifted her present up and threw it at him.

"Catch!" she said and he did. He opened it and showed a small smile. It was a golden locket. Inside was a picture of the whole family and Miroku, along with all the animals they own. He latched it around his neck and mouthed a 'Thanks.' He opened the rest of his presents when Kagome grabbed the microphone again.

"InuYasha…I know today isn't about me at all, but I have something I really need to say. Something I have come to realize…My meeting you, being here is no coincidence. Its much more than that. I want you to be happy…to smile, to laugh a lot, to enjoy life. I don't know how much time I have and what I will be able to do for you. But InuYasha, I will always be here for you and be by your side. I guess there's always a first time for everything…the first time you've put another's feelings before your's, and probably the last(insert audience laughing), the first time you've shown you worry for my well-being without me being near death, the first time you've ever apologized for anything, seriously, and more. Seasons change and waves continuously crash to the shore…I am really sure of this, but something else I want to be sure of is that we'll always be a family, together, forever. There is a lot left unsaid that probably will never be said, but…i'm here for you." Kagome said, tears running down her face, eyes glowing again. Sobs racked her body as she handed Sesshomaru the mic and hugged him. She walked off stage, running to InuYasha and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around the small girl, and rested his head on hers.

'I'm...in love with InuYasha.'

'I'm in love with Kagome…'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I'm sorry for not updating, but I hardly had reviews! Anyway, happy summer!

Please review!

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE


	22. Chapter 22

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Surprise Vacation!**_

_**Darn…Now it's not a Surprise **_

_**-Victoria, Regina, and Francesca-**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: **__**Well I am in a good mood now because of **__**Ikuto'slover1112 and Purduepup. So I decided to go ahead and try to get the chapter up that same day, so let's see if I make the deadline of June 16, 2010, not 2011 (LOL! I WROTE THAT WHEN I STARTED THIS CHAPTER! TOO LATE. Like 6 months have passed :p). This chapter is dedicated to those 2 reviewers, mainly because they did it over night. And thanks Purduepup for reviewing all chapters starting at chapter 14, lol. Sorry everyone, I am so busy with school you don't even know! I am now in 9th grade for those of you who didn't know. So yea, sooo sorry! Can anyone help me with writing? I am trying to become a really good writer on here, especially after my first fanfic (Kagome Loves The Inu Guys). Someone actually posted a question on Yahoo! Answers asking everyone to read my story and review saying Kagome was a Mary Sue and telling everyone my story sucks. I can't stand people like that, honestly. Anyway, enough ranting. Okay….GO!**_

_**Kagome and Kikyo woke up in the morning and got dressed in their uniforms. Kagome straightened her hair and Kikyo french braided hers. They grabbed their things and walked out of the door and down the steps of the sorority. They were actually early! Nearing the bottom of the steps, they then saw Sango at the bottom waiting.**_

_**"Hey Sango!" Kagome called in a chipper tone.**_

_**"Hi Kagome." Sango smiled a true and bright smile.**_

_**"Where are my manners? Sango, this is Kikyo! She is one of my friends." Introduced Kagome as the three beauties proceeded out the front door and began their walk to the castle they called school. **_

_**As they giggled, chatted, and got along, they walked past the house that Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga were living at. They rushed out of the house and joined the girls. Seeing InuYasha with his arm around Kikyo's shoulders and Kouga's around Kagome's small, curvy waist, he pouted. He then saw Sango and wrapped his arm around her hips. His cursed hand gradually slid lower until it reached her butt. He gave a small squeeze and before he knew it, it was already lunch time as he laid on the sidewalk. **_

_**Miroku caught up to the gang as they all sat under a blossoming tree outside in the back courtyard. Kagome laid on a low branch in the beautiful tree, chatting with her friends.**_

_**"KAGOME! Heads up!" called a deep voice from the other side of the courtyard. **_

_**"Umph!" Came Kagome's pained reply as a football collided with her stomach, causing her to fall out of the tree, landing with the grace of a cat. "Be careful with that, please!" She laughed as she threw a football spiraled back at them. **_

_**"No problem Kagome! Sorry!" he called. They respected Kagome, everyone did. She may be a girly girl and love pink, but she wasn't a stuck up snob like a lot of girls. She was down to earth and playful, that's why everyone loved her. Being absolutely stunningly gorgeous with a Victoria's Secret model body didn't hurt either.**_

_**"Yes, problem! Big PROBLEM!" InuYasha roared as he ran over to the other members of the football team. You see, once he heard the ball collide with her, his eyes flashed red and he lost control. 'No one hurts mate!' his inner demon growled. "YOU HIT HER!"**_

_**"Dude, chill. It's not like we meant to." Argued a member of the team.**_

_**"Man, you know what coach said about fighting. You're our quarterback, do you want to get kicked off the team for fighting-UGH!" He yelled as InuYasha's fist jabbed into his stomach. Looking up, he saw violet stripes on his cheeks and navy pupils with red irises. It was terrifying!**_

_**"InuYasha! No! What are you doing?" Kagome yelled, running to him.**_

_**"Kagome, get back! He's gone demon and he can't control himself!" Miroku called.**_

_**"Demon…?" She asked. Just then, InuYasha heard Kagome and slowly gained control.**_

_**"Kami, I have a killer headache." He stated, rubbing his temples, then noticed what he had done. After getting it straightened out with the other team members and laughing about it, they all returned to class.**_

_***7th period, Gym***_

_**It was a free day and people were scattered all over the gym. Some girls playing volleyball, some sitting on bleachers, some guys playing guy sports, etc. Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango all crawled under the bleachers and dragged out cheerleading mats. Kikyo and Sango lifted one mat as Kagome picked one up on her own. She walked to the side of the gym and threw it down with a thud that made the gym shake.**_

_**"Sometimes I wonder if she is even remotely human…" Sango said as Kikyo nodded and giggled. They walked to the other mat and then unfolded theirs. Kagome was the first one to tumble. Round off, handspring, tuck, full,whip-back, Arabian Double Front. **_

_**"I vote not human…" Kikyo whispered, her and Sango's eyes wide in awe. "Go Kagome! You kick ass, girl!" She cheered as Sango laughed.**_

_**Just then, 3 girls walked into the gym. **_

_**"Hey, Ms. Higurashi, may we speak with you for a sec? And that's a command, not a request." Said the girl in the middle. Kagome followed them up the bleachers and to the top level of the gym.**_

_**"I see you've managed to wow everyone in this school. Just to let you know, I run this school. I challenge you to a competition." said the girl with long blonde hair and ice eyes.**_

_**"Okay, sure. Nothing is wrong with some competition." replied Kagome. They walked down to the gym floor and near the mats. Kagome took her cheerleading jacket off to reveal her neon pink leotard. The blonde stepped up to the beginning of the mat, silently demanding she go first. **_

_**"Francesca, by the way." She stated, turning her nose up as she began her power tumbling. Roundoff, handspring, full, tuck, front punch, tuck, full, handspring, handspring, handspring, handspring, handspring. On her last handspring, she bent too far, running out of energy and undercut. Her wrist snapped. Kagome immediately rushed to her side.**_

_**"Are you okay?" Kagome asked with honest worry evident in her tone. **_

_**"I'm perfectly fine! I don't need your help! Now do your routine!" she yelled snobbishly.**_

_**So Kagome did, doing every flip Francesca did but 100 times better. She also threw in her perfected Arabian Double Front and her triple back tuck, ending with a full, tuck combo.**_

_**It was obvious that Kagome had won the competition seeing as Francesca huffed and called for her lackeys. **_

_**"Regina! Victoria! Come on!" she screamed as they marched out of the gym. **_

_**"You showed her." Sango laughed as they walked to the locker room to change and go home.**_

_**Kagome and InuYasha walked back to Kagome's room together. **_

_**"So…." Kagome said, trying to break the silence. **_

_**"Feh." InuYasha replied oh-so-smartly.**_

_**Kagome's phone went off, receiving a text. **_

_**"It's from your parents." She stated, opening it and reading it. "Kagome, have your bags packed in an hour with everything you will need for 3 weeks. Tell Yash and Sess the same. Also, tell any friends. Love you! -Izayoi" **_

_**"Okay, do you need help packing, Yash?" Kagome asked. **_

_**"Feh" That was a yes. **_

_**After packing her stuff, she helped InuYasha and Sesshomaru. They told Kouga, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango. So together, the teens got into a large limo that arrived exactly an hour later. It was around 11 o'clock at night when they arrived at the Takahashi Mansion. **_

_**"WE'RE GOING TO MIAMI!" Shouted Izayoi when they pulled up.**_

_**The more reviews I get, the sooner I post the next chapter! I want 10 reviews, please! So sorry it's been 6 months. Love you!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Surprise Vacation**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Plane Rides and Pervs**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: **__**Okay, soo…I know I promised this chapter like 1 and a half months ago, but don't be mad! . I'm here now…? Well…Thanks to Kills Zombies For Fun for reviewing :) HERE. WE. GOOO! **_

_**Btw, it is 4 am, I'm doing this for you. Feel happy.**_

_**RECAP:**_

_**After packing her stuff, she helped InuYasha and Sesshomaru. They told Kouga, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango. So together, the teens got into a large limo that arrived exactly an hour later. It was around 11 o'clock at night when they arrived at the Takahashi Mansion. **_

_**"WE'RE GOING TO MIAMI!" Shouted Izayoi when they pulled up.**_

_**CURRENT:**_

"Miami?" Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Mhm." nodded Izayoi.

"THE Miami? With beaches and celebrities and fashion shows and models and beaches and shopping and beaches?" She screamed, not taking a single breath.

"YES!" Both InuYasha and Inu Tashio yelled.

Kagome, getting over the shock of being yelled at, continued, "NO WAY! I LOVE YOU!"

"Ahh! We're going to MIAMI!" Sango and Kikyo cheered, jumping around and giggling along with Kagome.

"Okay, okay girlies. I'm just as excited as you, but we have a plane to get on." announced Izayoi over the screeching, dancing teens.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kagome said, grabbing as many hands as she could, pulling everyone out the front door and into the limo. As they drove, the girls chatted about nail polish and boys and stuff as the guys argued about football and baseball teams. Suddenly, there was an explosion up ahead. Out of the forest and onto the road where, oddly enough, only the Takahashi limo drove, was a man. He wore a long black trench coat, which contrasted against his beautiful snow skin. His hair was a light periwinkle blue, his eyes were a beautiful mixture of silver and midnight. He was clenching his side, running onto the road, where he collapsed.

"STOP! STOP THE CAR!" Kagome yelled, not waiting for the car to come to a complete stop before jumping out. Running towards the fallen man she leaned down. "Please be okay, please."

"It's…just a…scratch. Don't make such a fuss." he said in a shaking voice, trying unsuccessfully to mask his pain.

"It is not just a scratch! Now stay still, I will help you." Kagome commanded in a calm, soft voice. She gently removed the coat, minding his wound as she motioned for Sesshomaru to help her carry him back to the vehicle. Slowly and steadily, they lifted him and made their way back to the car.

"Now, Kagome, don't be rash. This man is a complete stranger." Inu Taisho stated, that is until Izayoi, Kagome, Rin and the other females glared at him. "Fine, fine…" Kagome sat down in the main back of the limo, pressing the remote and putting up the sound proof wall between she and the others. She laid the mystery man's head on her lap and proceeded to take his shirt off. She saw a rather large gash in his side. Kagome continued to clean it as they talked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was searching for my cat when some psycho attacked me." he responded.

"What did he look like?"

"Red eyes, long inky hair." the guy answered.

"Naraku…there is no mistaking it." Kagome said with every bitter, hateful feeling in her heart.

"Is that his name?"

"Yes. And speaking of names, I'm Kagome. Who are you?"

"I'm Yuki." said the no-longer mystery man. "I did find the cat by the way," he announced, pulling a small cream colored, blue-eyed kitten out of his trench coat pocket. "Her name is Piku."

"Kawaiiiiiiii!" she swooned and grabbed the kitten from his arms, cuddling it. After a while, the wound had completely vanished, no scar, much like what had happened to Kagome's stomach a while back.

"How the hell, are you a miko?" Yuki asked.

"Yup," she replied simply. "Now tell me more about yourself."

"Uhh…I'm 6'1", 140 lbs, blood type O+, French/Japanese. 16. Yes, this is my natural hair color." He said jokingly, "Your turn!"

"Kagome Higurashi, 4 feet 11 inches. I weight exactly 93 pounds, 3 ounces, my blood type is O-, I am of Swedish, Japanese, and Russian background, I am 15 years of age. This is my natural hair color as well." Kagome said, much like a robot, not getting the joke. He just looked at her, blinking. "Looks as if we are at the airport. Come along."

"Wait! Where are we going?" He asked in surprise.

"Miami, of course." Kagome responded, dragging a stunned Yuki behind. They boarded onto the Takahashi's private jet and took their seats, waiting for the plane to take off. "No!"

Everyone turned around to stare at Kagome after that outburst only to find the man laughing and Kagome blushing madly. "Relax Kagome, I was kidding!" he said through his chuckling.

InuYasha and Kouga both glared at Yuki before InuYasha finally yelled, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, nothing." Yuki said, waving him off.

As soon as the plane took off, Izayoi got up and began giving a tour of the lavish plane.

"There are 3 rooms in the back of the plane, one with a king bed, one with a double king, and one with bunk beds, just in case any of you want to join the mile high club." Izayoi said. At this, Kagome looked confused as Izayoi saw a glint in Miroku's eyes, looking at Kagome. "Don't try it. To the front, there is a refrigerator. In each of the rooms is a mini-fridge as well as a bathroom. We will be in here for, at the least, 19 hours because we are going towards California, then over the U.S. to Miami. We will be stopping in around 13 hours in California to refuel. Any questions? No, good. Enjoy your flight on Takahashi International Airlines." She said in a creepy flight attendants voice and gave a smile.

"Uh…" said Sango as everyone laughed.

Everyone was staring at Yuki and Kagome, seeing as though they really hit it off fast. "Please stop staring! Come on Yuki, let's go to a room where we can get some time away from these RUDE people!" she huffed.

"Use protection." Sesshomaru said calmly, smirking when Kagome's cheeks turned pink. Miroku and he had to hold InuYasha and Kouga back from ripping Yuki's head off.

Yuki sat down on the bed as Kagome got them something to drink from the mini-fridge, sitting beside Yuki.

"Soo…" Kagome said.

"Yep."

"Passengers, we will be experiencing a lot of turbulence. Buckle up." announced the pilot.

Just then, the plane began to rumble, causing Yuki to fall on top of Kagome…on a bed. The jerking made it impossible for him to even pick his head up off of whatever squishy it landed on, let alone for him to get up. "Squishy…" he muttered, feeling and squeezing whatever was under his head with his hands…That is until he heard Kagome moan. "Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked, finally pulling his head up. That's when everyone decided to walk in, of course. Let me paint the picture for you: Kagome was laying on her back on a bed with her wrists back on the pillow, cheeks red, blouse slightly unbuttoned, skirt on her thigh. Yuki had his hands on her boobs with his knee between her legs. How would that look?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER/MY GIRLFRIEND?" Came shouts from both InuYasha and Kouga.

"Heheh…"

I WILL POST PART 3 SOON! I PROMISE. Unless you don't review. Then I will quit.

kk, byeee!

33


	24. Chapter 24

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Surprise Vacation**_

_**Part 3**_

_**We're in Miami, Bitch!**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: I've been busy in my defense! I promise I will try my best to update once or twice a week. I love you, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**RECAP:**_

"Miami?" Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Mhm." nodded Izayoi.

"THE Miami? With beaches and celebrities and fashion shows and models and beaches and shopping and beaches?" She screamed, not taking a single breath.

"YES!" Both InuYasha and Inu Tashio yelled.

Kagome, getting over the shock of being yelled at, continued, "NO WAY! I LOVE YOU!"

"Ahh! We're going to MIAMI!" Sango and Kikyo cheered, jumping around and giggling along with Kagome.

"Okay, okay girlies. I'm just as excited as you, but we have a plane to get on." announced Izayoi over the screeching, dancing teens.

**CURRENTLY:**

"You teenagers and your hormones! I can't take it! I cannot have you end up pregnant, Kagome! Don't do this to yourself! Save yourself for marriage! You'll regret it if you don't! And _you, _Yuki, I will not allow you to have sex with Kagome! That is not going to happen so wipe the smirk off of your face!" shouted Izayoi, giving them a lesson of sex education.

"What she means, children, is that you should make wise decisions. Feel free to have sex and do what you like as long as you are sure. You can always consult us because we are, after all, the parents." announced Inu Taisho, summing up his lovely wife's speech, or completely changing it, whatever.

"So I can share a room with Kagome?" asked Kouga innocently.

"Yes/No/FUCK NO!" Inu Taisho, Izayoi, and InuYasha screamed in unison.

"I'll go with your answer, Mr. Takahashi. You rock. Thanks." smirked Kouga, wrapping his arm around a mortified Kagome, blushing from the sex talk around several men.

Shippou tugged at the hem of Kagome's shirt and asked, "What's secks?"

"I'm sure mommy would be glad to tell you in a few more years, honey. But for now, I don't think you need to know." Kagome smiled at him and picked him up. "Why don't you and Rin go play? We'll be in Miami in a few hours." She giggled as they attempted to play tag in the jet, jumping over seats and running around everyone in circles. She walked over and sat next to Yuki. "Hey, I didn't mean to get you into trouble or anything."

"It's all cool." he smirked. "You really love that kid, don't you?"

"Shippou? Of course. He's just so cute and loving. Even though he's my adoptive brother, there's a really strong bond between us. I love him to death." Kagome replied brightly, in a loving voice.

"WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE!" Squealed an excited Rin as she ran up and down the isle, darting away from Shippou. Everyone unbuckled and got their luggage from overhead compartments. They landed and exited the plane. Awaiting them was a limo.

-Later-

Two handsome men helped Kagome out of the car, one kissing her hand. "Welcome to the Fontainebleau. May we take your bags?" they asked. (A/N: Whenever my family and I go to Miami, we stay there. I love it.)

"You may, thank you." she blushed. Kouga stepped out after her, followed by InuYasha, Yuki, and Sesshomaru, all glaring at the men as they proceeded to hit on her. Everyone walked into the lavish hotel in awe. It was beautiful. Black and white tiled floor, a bar to their left that was lit up in beautiful lights. To their right was the exit towards the other buildings that were part of the hotel and several restaurants. Kagome spotted the huge pools outside and decided that she would drag the guys there with her later. As she observed, she could already feel the culture that influenced Miami's beauty and knew that she was going to have the time of her life there. She smiled and followed everyone else to to get checked in.

"Okay, here is what we will do. Name the person or persons you would like to stay with and we'll go from there." said Izayoi.

"Sango and Kikyo." said Kagome.

"Kagome, Sango, Kikyo." said Miroku, receiving several glares. "InuYasha and Kouga…" he sighed.

"I want my own room though!" sulked InuYasha.

"This Sesshomaru refuses to share." announced Sesshomaru.

"I…Don't know anyone here?" Yuki said sheepishly.

"Okay, we got two penthouses. The Sorrento Penthouse is in the Sorrento building, floor 37. It is 2 levels with a personal pool and hot tub. It has 5 bedrooms. Bedroom number one in that suite will be Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome. Bedroom number two in that suite will be Kouga and Miroku. Bedroom number three will be Yuki. Bedroom number four will be Sesshomaru. Bedroom number five will be InuYasha. Come get your room keys and go." Inu Taisho said orderly.

"Rin, Shippou, you are in the penthouse with us. Rin, bedroom 2, Shippou 3. Kohaku, Souta, and Hakudoshi room 4. " Izayoi told them. Everyone got their stuff and headed in the direction they were supposed to go.

*In the Sorrento group*

"But it's heavyyyy!" Kagome pouted attempting to lug her five suit cases up the smooth marble staircase to get to the elevator.

"Well you shouldn't have packed so damn much. I'm not helping," InuYasha called back. Before anyone else could volunteer, Yuki picked up all of her suit cases and carried them to the elevator for her.

"Thank you sooo much! That was breaking my back." she said hugging him.

"It was nothing." he replied.

"Wait, what floor did she say?" asked Miroku.

"Was it 29? Or maybe 35? Ummmmmm," responded InuYasha.

"Okay, we'll just try them all. How long could it possibly take?" Asked Miroku.

-3 hours later-

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T 31!" yelled Sango hitting Miroku in the head.

"I'm was sure of it…Oh well, we're here now and that is what matters." he retorted, rubbing the lump forming on his head. They opened the door to their suite and were amazed.

"Wow."

"Woah."

"Awesome."

"Feh."

"Hn."

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" squealed Kagome running in, dropping her bags and exploring. "There's an elevator in here! OH! And a huge bath. And a pool. And a huge patio! WOAH! Look at the view! This television is giant! Ohhhh, look at this! Wow, what's that? I lo-," she began, running around, hyper, thrilled, excited, until InuYasha pushed the pressure point in her neck, pausing her.

"Thank God there really is a pause button on this thing," he smirked but then slouched against the couch in pain when she reanimated and responded by kicking him in the gut.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! It was a reflex! Well, nevermind. You deserved it. Humph." Kagome continued inspecting the suite and carried her stuff to the master bedroom on the second level.

"Bitch…" InuYasha muttered under his breath as he watched her walk to the elevator.

"Heard that!" she called back.

"Creepy.." he mouthed at Miroku.

"Heard that too."

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

Kagome got to her room and was amazed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. The room was huge and had 3 double sized beds in it by request and an Italian crystal chandelier. It had a magnificent bathroom complete with double sinks, a shower, and a jacuzzi bathtub. There was a large walk in closet in the room as well. She set her possessions down by her bed and began to unpack, hanging her clothes up in the closet. Kikyo and Sango soon followed. The three girls changed into bathing suits and grabbed their towels. Kagome was wearing a white bikini with pink, blue, and green stripes across the top in sequins with pink flip flops and low rise bottoms. She had her long, beautiful hair in soft curls. Sango was wearing a bright violet halter bikini with light purple polka dots and lilac flip flops. Her chocolate hair was pulled into a messy bun. Kikyo wore a lemon yellow bikini with a light blue peace sign on the right side of her top and light blue flip flops. Her hair was braided on each side. The girls had the bodies of Victoria Secret models and looked fantastic.

"WE DEMAND SWIMMING!" shouted Kagome marching through the suite with Kikyo and Sango close behind.

InuYasha walked out of his room and said, "Yea, yea. I'll be there in a second. But you forgot something."

"What?" Kagome asked looking through her bag.

"A heavy weight and something to tie yourself to it with." he smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." she said with a smile. Five minutes later, the guys all exited their rooms and they proceeded to the pool area. Kagome set her bag down and pulled out a tube of the highest SPF sunscreen there is, squirting the whole thing into her hands as everyone stared. "I have to protect my skin!" she said in defense.

"You're already so pale that you blind everyone when you're outside." InuYasha snickered.

"I love pale skin." Kouga said, Yuki and Sesshomaru seconding it.

"I'll be the one laughing when you look like a leather purse at age 20." she muttered and continued attempting to apply the sunscreen. "Can someone help me put this on?"

Kouga and Yuki glared at one another. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT! AGAIN! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!" Yuki had won and began applying it to her smooth skin, massaging it.

"That feels nice…" she sighed. As he finished, she said her thanks, then walked to get a smoothie for everyone.

"Okay, so when she gets back, we'll casually take our drinks, set them down and then throw her in." they planned, laughing.

"Back!" she said cheerfully as she handed them their drinks. They advanced towards her, scooping her up, swinging her. "Put me down!"

"As you wish, princess." snickered InuYasha, flinging her into the deep end of the pool. After a few seconds, she hadn't resurfaced and InuYasha began to get worried. Panicking, he dove in after her, searching the pool. He was pulled down into the water with Kagome on top laughing. Climbing out of the pool, InuYasha yelled at her. "What the fuck was that? Why do something like that? Fucking bitch."

"Aww, little Inu was worried." Kagome said in a baby voice.

"Feh," replied InuYasha. He shook off like a puppy would and laid on one of the tanning chairs to dry in the sun.

-Back in the suite-

Kagome had just taken a shower, blow-dried her silk hair, and put on her pajamas which consisted of a white tank top, pink and white plaid short pajama shorts, and thigh high dark and light pink striped socks. She smelt the slight scent of smoke from the first level of the suite. She walked to InuYasha's room to find it was the source. She opened up the door and gasped.

"You're _smoking_?" she asked in shock, walking over to him, taking the cigaret and throwing it out the window.

"What, you're gonna tell mom and dad?" he said in a sarcastic tone, pushing her back onto the bed with her arms pinned back. He smirked when he saw she a small hint of lust in her violet blue eyes, as she stared into his molten gold ones. He kissed down her jaw and neck. "You really shouldn't wear such appetizing clothing around me, Kagome. I'm an animal after all."

"I-InuYasha…" she breathed, panting slightly from trying to get up. There was the smallest trace of light pink dusted across her cheeks.

"You smell so good, Kagome…I wonder what you taste like." he said in a husky voice, scraping his fangs along her neck, causing her to shiver. And then, he bit her neck.

"InuYasha….Why?"

He stood, smirking, and walked to the balcony, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, going who knows where, but not before saying, "Get some rest, Kagome. Stay here."

She was shocked, confused, bleeding. So she obliged and stayed in his room for the night.

-Morning, Kagome's POV-

I feel something breathing on my bare neck. A hot breath. InuYasha's breath. I can't complain. I like it. I am pressed against him as much as possible, we're molded together, and it feels right. I recalled last nights events and brought my hand up to my neck, looking up at Inuyasha's face, only to be met by his beautiful eyes. "Morning, sleeping beauty." He said to me in a deep voice that would make any girl turn to putty.

"Good morning…" I replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay."

"No soreness? No stinging?"

"What did you do, rape me?" I asked laughing.

"No, but I marked you." he answered. 'Marked?' I thought. "It shows that I am courting you. I didn't want to do this to you, but there are so many guys after you. I felt it was the only choice to keep you semi safe. My inner demon decided it for me and I didn't fight it. I can reverse it whenever, but this is just to keep you safe." he explained to me. I'm not sure I understood, but I nodded.

So we continued on with our morning, ate breakfast, and acted as mortal enemies, which isn't entirely an act, only somewhat.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Yes?"

"What is that mark on your neck?" he questioned and I knew I had to come up with something.

This was bad.

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I think this is my longest chapter yet and I am quite proud. It would mean so much if I could get at least 5 reviews. Thanks for reading. I may post again this weekend, maybe today.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Surprise Vacation**_

_**Part 4**_

_**Kouga, I...**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: 2nd time updating this week! :D**_

_**RECAP:**_

"No, but I marked you." he answered. 'Marked?' I thought. "It shows that I am courting you. I didn't want to do this to you, but there are so many guys after you. I felt it was the only choice to keep you semi safe. My inner demon decided it for me and I didn't fight it. I can reverse it whenever, but this is just to keep you safe." he explained to me. I'm not sure I understood, but I nodded.

So we continued on with our morning, ate breakfast, and acted as mortal enemies, which isn't entirely an act, only somewhat.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Yes?"

"What is that mark on your neck?" he questioned and I knew I had to come up with something.

This was bad.

_**CURRENT:**_

-Picking up where we left off, Kagome POV-

"I…Uh…it was a vampire!" I exclaimed, immediately mentally slapping myself for saying something so stupid.

"A…vampire?" Kouga asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yup! It came in my room last night and sucked my blood. Scary.." I continued, playing along with the story I began with.

"Kagome…that is a courting mark, isn't it?" he asked, his big beautiful, ice blue eyes full of sorrow and staring straight into my soul.

"I…yea, it is." I replied, feeling too guilty to look up from the table.

"Whose?" he asked me.

"I can't tell you. But, it means nothing, Kouga, I promise!" I shouted at him, wanting him to believe me so we could continue on happily.

"Kagome, just…don't." he said, scooting his chair out from the table and walking to his room.

"Kagome…" Sango and Kikyo began, but I was in no mood to hear it. I ran from the table to my room, slamming the door behind me. I flopped down on my stomach on the bed after locking the door and cried. I didn't know what to do. I felt so lonely. I guess that was a break up, right? I didn't feel as bad for me as I did about hurting him. 'Stupid InuYasha.' I thought as I continued crying into my pillow.

-Regular POV-

Sesshomaru caught a glance at her neck and looked towards InuYasha. Everyone, having lost their appetite, followed suit and got up from the table to go elsewhere. Yuki went upstairs to speak with Kagome.

"Kagome? It's Yuki, let me in." he called in a soft voice.

"Please go away." she responded in a sad tone, sniffling.

"Come on, Kagome. Please?" he questioned. On the other side, he heard her get up and fiddle with the lock, opening the door. He walked in, closed the door, and pulled Kagome into a tight hug. He pulled back and looked at her, brushing her bangs out of her face. Tears streamed down her face. Her amazing, rare colored eyes glowed softly as more tears pooled in them. Her eyes broke his heart more with each second. "Tears don't suit you, Kagome. You're too beautiful to cry. With eyes as stunning as yours, they should be full of happiness and laughing rather than sorrow and pain. Now smile for me." He told her, brushing a tear away with his thumb. In turn, she sniffled and gave a weak smile. "Come on, like you mean it, Kagome. Potato."

"…What?" she asked.

"Pudding." he said with a goofy expression as Kagome cracked up laughing. "See? Isn't that better?"

"Much. Thank you, Yuki." she responded, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. "You smell good, Yuki."

He laughed, "I do? Thanks. Come on, you're exhausted. Nappy time."

"I don't wanna take a nap!" she pouted.

"What if I napped with you?"

"…Okay." So they laid down together and napped into the afternoon.

Waking up, Kagome realized their position and blushed. 'What is with me and being constantly surrounded by hot guys?' she thought.

"Let's go to the beach." Yuki said, stretching, causing Kagome to jump.

"Gosh! You scared me!" Kagome squealed. "But yea, the beach sounds wonderful. Let's go tell the others."

-BEACH! :D-

"Hey, Kagome. Look what I have for you." said Yuki, pulling a can of spray on sunscreen out of his bag and laughing at her ecstatic expression.

"That looks so much easier!" she said, and thanked him. She saw a few people playing in the ocean and decided to try for herself. 'So this is the ocean…So beautiful.' Kagome ventured out deeper into the ocean and played in the small waves, splashing around. A really big wave crashed down on top of her and she squeaked, taking in a mouthful of salt water as she was pushed against the sea floor momentarily. She skipped back up to the shore deciding that she didn't want to play in the waves anymore, only to see people gawking. "I'm okay!" she called, assuming that they were worried because they thought she had drowned. Wrong. She looked downwards because that was the direction almost everyone's eyes were staring. She screamed, cupping her hands over her now exposed chest. The wave had taken her black and neon pink zebra striped bikini top with it. She began crying and running to her group. Yuki pulled a towel out of his bag, wrapping it around her as she ran to him, burying her blushing face into his chest, and bundled her up in it.

"Oh Kagome, what will we do with you?" he sighed.

-Later that night-

Everyone had cleaned up and were preparing to go out for dinner. Kagome curled her hair in romantic spirals at the end, making it reach just above her butt. She braided her bangs back in a crown. She wore a pearl pink colored chiffon cocktail dress. It was ruffled and had shoulder detail. With that she had cream colored Christian Louboutin Open toed snakeskin pumps. Her lips were adored with a dolly pink colored lip gloss. Her pale skin across her high cheekbones was adored by a small dusting of shimmering blush. Bringing out her amazing blue tinted violet eyes was an array of shimmering cream and white toned pink eyeshadows. Her impossibly long dark eyelashes were thinly coated with mascara.

Kikyo wore a blue-grey, ruffled, one sleeved cocktail dress. Along with it, she paired dark grey peep toed heels with rhinestones across the strap. Her hair was pinned in an elegant curled bun on the side of her head. Her slightly tan skin was dabbed with a hint of tan blush. Her lips were a nude peach color and her dark brown eyes were surrounded by smokey grays and soft blues. On her eyelashes was mascara to bring more volume to them.

Sango's waist length hair was scrunched in waves of honey tinted brown, the top layer pinned up in an elegant looped effect on the back of her head. She was adored by a cocktail dress that was a light, slightly dulled seafoam green. It had a cream bow belt under the bust for an elongating effect. The shoes were cream open toed heels with a strap around the back of the heel. They had a seafoam chiffon type material layered in the shape of a flower on the front. Her cheeks were tinted in a rosy pink color which made her olive colored skin glow. Her lips were soft coral colored. Highlighting her eyes were simple creams and neutral colored eyeshadows. Mascara lengthened her lashes.

All of the guys had dressed up as well.

InuYasha: Red Italian silk button up, long sleeved shirt and black dress pants. Thanks to the bracelet he was wearing, his ears were human so he could enjoy the night. His beautiful hair was hanging loose.

Sesshomaru: Dark blue cotton long sleeve button up dress shirt and dark gray dress pants. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His bracelet erased his markings for the night.

Kouga: Light blue cotton button up shirt, black dress pants. His jet black hair was loose and care free.

Miroku: Deep purple silk button up dress shirt, black pants. His hair was spiked with a visual kei type effect.

Yuki: A periwinkle colored silk shirt with more of a blue hint than purple and black dress pants. His hair was visual kei as well.

As soon as everyone was ready, they walked together to the elevator and to the lobby. Getting into the limo, they awaited their arrival at Casa Tua. It was pretty awkward. No one said anything until they got there.

"We would like seating on the terrace." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, sir. Please follow me." said the waitress, attempting to hide the fact that she was ogling, failing of course. Yuki, being a gentlemen, pulled out Kagome's chair for her. The seating arrangement went like this. Sesshomaru was at the end, InuYasha on his left, Kagome beside him, Yuki beside her, Kouga at the other end, Miroku to his left, Sango beside Miroku, and Kikyo beside Sango. InuYasha placed his hand on Kagome's thigh and she blushed.

"Something wrong, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, seeing her face heat up.

"Uh..N-nothing. Just a little hot out here is all." She stuttered, fanning herself with her hand. Miroku gave her an odd look because it was quite cool outside.

He simply responded with, "If you say so, Lady Kagome."

She faked a small laugh. "I'm just going to go to the restroom. Please excuse me for a moment."

"Must be that time of the month." Miroku remarked, earning a glare from Kikyo, and a smack across the face from Sango.

"I'll be back in a minute, duty calls." InuYasha said and left the table, following Kagome.

"Jerk." Kagome said as they got out of view of anyone. InuYasha put a hand on either side of her head and pushed her against the wall, breathing on her.

"Is that _really_ what you think about me, Kagome?" he asked in a husky, sly voice.

"Y-yes." she choked out.

"Now why don't I believe that?" he whispered in her ear, then nipped at it slightly.

"Be-because you're stupid."

"Oh Kagome…What fire you have." he said, kissing down her neck, nipping at it without breaking skin. He kissed up her jaw, earning a tiny moan from her. He stared at her lips, pouty and slightly opened. Then, he attacked them, kissing her passionately but with no response from her.

"InuYasha…" she gasped in surprise when he reluctantly pulled away after attempting to coax her. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong…"

"Why? It isn't incest. We are in no way related." he retorted in a smooth voice.

"No, but…It just seems wrong."

"But it isn't. See?" he asked, attacking her lips again, pulling her small and delicate frame closer to his lean, warm body. Her cheeks were flushed as he moved his hands over her body. Hesitantly, she responded, kissing back.

They pulled back, staring into one another's eyes. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, breathing heavier.

"It's…demon courting season. Not mating season yet, but courting." he responded, looking away.

"But why me…?"

"My demon chose you. I didn't mean for it to happen, but during courting season, you can't reject what your demon chooses. If I did, the demon would have claimed you itself and it would not be pleasant." he explained.

"I see. I understand now." she responded. "But still…We can't."

"Kagome…Why? Why can't we?"

"Because it seems weird!"

"NO IT DOESN'T! WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED!"

"Do not yell at me."

"I'LL DO WHAT I PLEASE, WENCH!"

"No, you will not." at this moment, her eyes lit up and glowed. Her aura spread rapidly and it was so strong, anyone in a 5 mile radius could probably feel it. There was nothing but commotion all in the restaurant as glasses shattered, chandeliers fell, plates cracked, and the whole place rumbled. Everyone took cover as wind rapidly blew and chaos unfolded. Windows broke and all of the wine in the cellar fell, shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Suddenly, everything stopped as Kagome regained composure. InuYasha stared at her in awe and slight fear, though he wouldn't say that. She looked into his eyes then pushed him away. She ran out onto the terrace and jumped from it, running through Miami, alone, scared, broken.

REVIEW! Because I am on a roll, I will write and post another chapter today. So for all of my work, I expect reviews ^_~


	26. Chapter 26

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Surprise Vacation**_

_**Part 5**_

_**Great Power Ultimately Leads To Death**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: 2nd time updating this week! :D**_

_**RECAP:**_

"Do not yell at me."

"I'LL DO WHAT I PLEASE, WENCH!"

"No, you will not." at this moment, her eyes lit up and glowed. Her aura spread rapidly and it was so strong, anyone in a 5 mile radius could probably feel it. There was nothing but commotion all in the restaurant as glasses shattered, chandeliers fell, plates cracked, and the whole place rumbled. Everyone took cover as wind rapidly blew and chaos unfolded. Windows broke and all of the wine in the cellar fell, shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Suddenly, everything stopped as Kagome regained composure. InuYasha stared at her in awe and slight fear, though he wouldn't say that. She looked into his eyes then pushed him away. She ran out onto the terrace and jumped from it, running through Miami, alone, scared, broken.

_**CURRENT:**_

The group on the restaurant terrace stared in the direction where they had seen Kagome jump.

"What the hell, mutt?" Kouga yelled as he turned his head towards InuYasha who was leaning against the wall.

"Kagome…She didn't cause this, did she?" asked Sango, fear covering her face.

"There's no way she could h-" began Kikyo, but was cut off by Yuki's reply to Sango.

"She did." Yuki said, standing and jumping over the side and running after Kagome at top speed.

All attention was drawn to Sesshomaru who simply said, "Waiter," calling her over.

"Yes sir?" she chirped with a confused expression.

"Bill please. Including the damages caused here this evening." he replied, standing. After paying the dinner total, he pocketed the damage bill and walked out the door, the others following hesitantly.

"Go back to the hotel." commanded InuYasha as he walked in the opposite direction of everyone else.

"No way, mutt. I'm looking for her, too!" Kouga bellowed.

"Not with me." InuYasha replied, continuing on.

Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his temples. "I am too young to get this stressed all of the time, Kagome. If I get wrinkles, it's on you." He walked in a different direction than InuYasha.

Miroku watched them all go separately. "Well ladies, I won't leave you on your own to search. Shall we?" he asked, extending his hands to both women. They glared, gave a small "Humph," and walked their own way, Miroku following them.

-Kagome's POV-

I had long since taken off my pumps and began carrying them as I ran. I didn't exactly know where I was running to, but I kept going. I was probably very lost by now. It seems like all I do these days is run. Run from my problems, from consequences, from life in general. I don't care what anyone has to say about me running away from things. It's NOT weak. I am NOT weak. I am a lot of things, arrogant, stubborn, impatient, impulsive, just to name a few, but I am not weak. I am strong. But because I am strong…this is what causes me to run. I'm strong and it scares me. I'll hurt people. I cannot control myself sometimes.

Everything went by in a blur, I was running so fast. After a while, I decided to settle in an alley that I saw. I walked to the darkest corner of it, sitting. That's when my body began to burn. It felt like my blood was on fire and the fire was coursing through my veins. The shoulder where Naraku had injected me with something began to sting and throb. A thousand daggers were pricking my body. I tried to hold in my screams of agony. I bit my lip, drawing blood which ran down my chin. This was pure torture.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, hunching over as I clawed at my neck and shoulder where the inject spot was. I clawed, drawing blood. The blood covered my nails, but I didn't care. I wanted it to end. "STOP IT!" I shouted. I had to stay under control. If I lost it, I would hurt people. "I know you're there, _Naraku_. I'm not in the mood for playing hide and seek." I choked out through the pain, spitting out his name with venom and disgust.

"Oh Kagome, little angel. Your senses are spectacular." he chuckled, making me cringe. I hate that smirk on his face. I hate it. I want to rip it off.

"They have to be when I am making deals with the devil." I said coldly. I stood, never dropping my gaze from his eyes which were a pool of blood.

"How kind of you to think of me that way, angel. Kukuku." he laughed. I lunged at him, wanting with everything in me to rip his throat out. "Now, now. So rash, so impulsive, so lovely." He caught me and smashed me into the brick wall, holding me there by my neck. "Why not use your power, Kagome? Is it because you can't control it? You're little body can't hold so much power, Kagome. You weren't made for all of this power. There is too much to contain. You simply cannot do it. It is so immense that is amazes even me. It amazes everyone. You don't even know this tremendous strength. The power you have used so far is only a mere hundredth of what you possess. I can teach you how to control it, little angel. In exchange for something of course." He grinned.

"What is that something?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your soul." he said. "You see, with every time you use your power, your life is shortened. Like I said, you cannot control it without someone to tame it with you. I could stop that. If I were to train you, I could show you how to keep your powers tame and at bay. You could use them freely without ever having to worry about the time you have left. If I do not train you, your life energy will be used up. The choice is yours."

"What use do you have with my soul?" I questioned.

"Your soul contains enough energy to secure the galaxy. Your soul is full of more energy than I have ever seen in my time. You are something great, why not use it?"

"Only, you do not want to secure the galaxy. You want to control it. To dominate it. To brainwash everyone and everything into following you." I said.

"Beautiful AND smart." he cooed. "I presume you would also like to know about the Shikon No Tama, ne?"

"Yes." I answered.

"It is inside of your body. Part of you. Inside it are four dreaded demons. So evil and powerful. But they were sealed seeing as though no one could actually defeat them." he answered me.

"And you would want me to destroy the jewel, defeat them, then let you absorb their power. You at first hoped that if I were to battle with them, that before I killed them, they would fatally injure me so you could absorb my power as well. But now you realize that I am too powerful to get harmed from that, so you are going to take my soul, absorb the jewel, absorb innocent humans, then take the rest of my power. Am I correct in assuming this?" I told my theory to him, watching his evil smirk grow larger and larger.

"You are truly amazing, angel. Such a precise plan yet you can figure it out so very easily. Bravo, Kagome, bravo. The parts that make up your power are: the jewel, your powerful soul, the universal spirits, and the cosmos. Being born as princess to the moon insures that you will be most powerful. You are by far the most threatening yet beautiful being to grace the galaxy. Born of the moon kingdom, your energy is great because when the planets align, the moon guards the Earth."

"It will not work. I will not allow it. You are cold hearted, greedy, thoughtless. I can not endure the likes of you. You sicken me. Keep planning because that will never work. I will not give up the jewel, my soul, or any of my life energy to you." I scoffed and winced as he gripped my throat tighter.

"You most certainly will, angel. You will do as I say because I am your master. I destroyed your home and loved ones on the moon, so what makes you think I won't do it again here? I enjoy killing."

"I will never obey you." I growled. I saw in the broken glass below that my eyes flashed red for a brief second, which is when I wondered why. They had never done that before, not red, not like Naraku's. They began to glow as my aura expanded more and more with each millisecond. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, my blood lust being more satisfied as I heard the snap of it. He pulled away, grinning as he snapped it back into place.

"Let this lovely, deadly power awake. It's wonderful." he laughed.

I threw punch after punch at him, landing one at his jaw as my hands glowed with power. I did a high kick, trying to land it at his head when he caught my foot. "You really shouldn't do high kicks when wearing such a short dress. It may give your opponent the wrong idea," he stated. He formed a ball of fire in his hand and threw it. It separate into several sharp pieces and hit my dress, making several shreds in it. It was burned all the way to my hip on one side and several slices were made in random places. I didn't seem to notice. I threw energy at him, going and going, never stopping. Punches, kicks, flips. I picked up a long, narrow metal pole like thing laying on the ground. I used it like a sword. Naraku found an opening and hit. I flew backwards against the wall, slumping into a sitting position. I held the pole up as protection in an attempt to block the attack.

"Kagome!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Yuki…?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked jumping from the roof of the building behind me and kneeling beside me. He took the pole, ran around me and attacked with it. He knocked Naraku down, pulling out a silver gun from his pocket. Yuki shot Naraku in the heart just as he tried to make an escape. Not killing him of course, but injuring him enough to make him hide for a while.

"Yuki…Stay away." I warned, holding up my glowing hands and looking at him through bright, piercing eyes.

"Kagome…" he said, stepping closer. I expanded my aura, warning him again, but he walked towards me anyway. "I'll never stay away."

"Why? I could easily kill you right now and have no control over it." I stated.

"I know. But you wouldn't."

"Not on purpose, no, but I could easily. Look at the damage." I pointed out. We eyed the smoke and charred bricks on the building. There was glass from broken windows scattered on the ground.

"Come on. Let's go." he said, pulling me up onto my feet. He looked at me and blushed. "You're pretty exposed…" I blushed as well and put my hands in places that needed more cover. He removed his black jacket and handed it to me. Yuki picked me up and carried me back to the suite.

-Yuki POV-

I won't lie. It's scary because I know the kind of things she is capable of. They were almost the same. You can't tell what she will do because she can't control it. It's as spontaneous and unseen as a natural disaster. She is a blizzard in the middle of summer, a tsunami, an earthquake. There is no way of knowing. I looked into her eyes in the alley and knew it would be okay because I saw that she was afraid of herself and what she could do by mistake. It is hard to believe that someone as fragile and tiny as she could do so much damage in the universe. She had the whole universe stressed and anxious.

So beautiful….but so dangerous.

-Regular POV-

"We're here, Kagome." Yuki said.

"At the hotel?"

"Yea. Where do you want to stay tonight?" he asked.

"With you, in your arms." Kagome responded, Yuki was a little shocked but complied nevertheless.

"I'll go get you some clothes." he stated and walked toward the door.

"Can I wear yours?" she asked, meekly. "You smell good and it would make me feel safe."

"Uh..Sure." he said, turning towards his dresser, blushing. He pulled out a simple white t shirt.

"Thanks." She smiled and began to take her clothes off.

"Woooah. Okay. Uh, i'll go to the bathroom or something until you're finished…?" he said and ran there quickly. 'She's trying to torture me.'

"Finished!" she called. He re-entered his room and sat on the bed. The shirt reached around mid thigh on her and was loose. She plopped down on the bed beside him. That is when he noticed all of the scratch marks on her neck.

"You're a handful." he sighed as he went to retrieve the first aid kit. He cleaned the wounds with a hot cloth. "This will burn." he informed as he sprayed disinfectant on it. She hissed as it sizzled. "Are you okay?" she just nodded. He put a large bandage over it.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun!" she exclaimed pouncing on him. He blushed, feeling her breasts under the shirt press against his chest. 'Don't think like that, Yuki' he thought to himself.

"Ah, uh, no problem, Kagome…chan?" he said, unsure. Kagome looked down at him, taking it all in. He was still in dress clothes. His button up silk shirt was unbuttoned most of the way, revealing his pale, bare chest. She noticed their position. She was on top of him, straddling his waist. Kagome was laying on him. She stared into his midnight blue with silver infused eyes. They reminded her of the night sky. She put her hand against his well defined jaw and stroked his cheek. Her eyes drifted to his lips. She leaned in, closer to his face. Her lips firmly pressed to his as her eyes fluttered closed. Yuki wrapped his arms around her neck and the small of her back. His hand entangled itself in her long hair. He flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He tilted her head back a little and licked her lower lip. She slowly opened her mouth and let him enter her mouth. She sighed into his mouth in pleasure. Kagome began to grind her hips to his a little until he pushed hers down with his own to prevent it. She reached to her shirt and began to tug it off. He, yet again, stopped her.

"You don't want me?" she pouted.

"It's not that. I want you incredibly bad, but we can't. Not now at least. You haven't known me that long. Get to know me a little better." he replied.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said, and rolled over when he got off. He took off his shirt and pants and put on some black sweat pants. "Goodnight, Yuki-Kun."

"Goodnight." he replied. They were soon both asleep.

REVIEW! MY 2ND CHAPTER IN A DAY AND MY 3RD THIS WEEK! I'm proud ^_^


	27. Chapter 27

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Surprise Vacation**_

_**Part 6**_

_**I'm Just Having My Fun**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And to my reviewer who mentioned Sailor Moon crossover: You're absolutely correct. Maybe I should go back and change that around seeing as though this really isn't a crossover. Sorry that I gave you the wrong idea ^^**_

_**RECAP:**_

"You don't want me?" she pouted.

"It's not that. I want you incredibly bad, but we can't. Not now at least. You haven't known me that long. Get to know me a little better." he replied.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said, and rolled over when he got off. He took off his shirt and pants and put on some black sweat pants. "Goodnight, Yuki-Kun."

"Goodnight." he replied. They were soon both asleep.

_**CURRENT:**_

"That was the best sleep i've had in a long time, Yuki!" Kagome smiled as she yawned and stretched, hopping out of bed.

"Same here, i'm glad." Yuki smiled back, following suit.

"I am going to go order some breakfast," she said, brushing her hair. "What would you like?"

"Omelet with cheddar cheese and a side of sausage, please."

"Mkay," she said picking up the phone. "Room service, please. Penthouse. Okay, an order of buttermilk waffles with chocolate chips and whipped cream *insert her drooling*, and omelet with cheddar cheese, a side of sausage, biscuits and gravy, eggs and bacon, blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup, a ham, cheese, and pineapple biscuit, and a breakfast sample platter. That will be all. Thank you." She turned to see Yuki's eye twitching. "Nani?"

"Please don't tell me that is all for you." he said, eyes wide.

"Of course it is!" she grinned. "Just kidding. I ordered for everyone." she laughed at his expression. "I'm going to take a shower, do you mind?"

"No, it's fine. Go ahead."

"Want to join me?" she winked as he sighed.

"Kagome…" Yuki began.

"Fine, fine. I know." she said, grabbing her robe and walking to the bathroom. She ran the water in the jacuzzi tub and got in, sighing in pleasure. She took the bandage off of her neck and ducked into the water, getting her hair wet. "I'm starting to like Yuki," she whispered to herself as she scrubbed her perfect locks from root to end. Little did she know that Yuki heard her. She continued thinking as she lathered her hair in conditioner and rinsed it. After throughly washing her body, she stepped out and dried off, shrugging her robe on. From the other side of the door, Yuki smirked. 'So she _does _like me,' he thought. The door began to open so he darted to the bed and picked up a magazine to look casual. "Hey, Yuki, I…" at this moment, Kagome's face looked a little like this: O/O

"What, what's wrong?" he asked.

"That magazine," she said looking away. He finally took the time to look at it and discovered why she made that face. Yep, just his luck, he had picked up a dirty magazine. Whose was that, anyway?

"I..no, this isn't what it looks like. I was just uh, I picked it up from one of the drawers and didn't look at it. I…" he tried to reason.

"If you were reading it, how did you not see what it was?" she questioned.

"I wasn't reading it, I was trying to look casual." he sighed.

"…Why?" she asked, hesitantly. Just then, there was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Food's here!" he exclaimed and quickly walked out of the room.

"So strange sometimes…" she muttered and followed him. "Guys!" Kagome called. They all came downstairs.

"Kagome! You're okay!" Sango squealed, hugging her along with Kikyo. Kagome blushed. Yuki took the food and set it on the dining table.

"Everyone, I just wanted to say sorry for causing you to worry. I really can't explain because it may endanger you, but yes, I caused all of that chaos. I'm truly sorry. I will get a job and pay for all of the damages I caused because I won't allow my family to. I will learn to control myself, so no one will have to be scared." Kagome announced.

"We support you, Kagome." Kikyo smiled and everyone nodded, except InuYasha, whom just said "Feh."

"Thanks everyone, now let's eat. I ordered you breakfast." she said, happily. She was glad that they accepted her. As normal, after breakfast, they went to the pool to have fun.

"Let's go on the water slide!" Kagome exclaimed as they walked a building over and saw a water slide into a large pool.

"Do you really think its okay to overexert yourself like this?" Yuki whispered to her.

"I am not," she whined and ran up the stairs to the tall curling water slide.

"You're so childish!" Yuki called and ran after her, laughing as she turned and stuck her tongue out at him. They slid down, one on each side, racing against one another.

"I WIN!" shouted Yuki.

"Nuh uh!" Kagome argued.

"Yea huh!" he retorted.

"I demand a redo!" she complained and swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out just as it started to rain. "Awwww," she pouted.

"Come on, you guys! It's storming!" called Sango as they began to walk inside.

"How about we have a movie night tonight?" Kikyo recommended when all got awkwardly quiet in the elevator.

"That sounds really fun!" Kagome said, instantly brightening.

They stepped into the suite and cleaned up, putting on dry clothing.

"We can go to my room because it has more room," Kagome stated. They entered her room and began looking for a movie to watch. (A/N: I don't know about many American movies, but here are a few I have heard about. So sorry :p)

"How about Salt?" asked Sango, Kikyo and Miroku seconding that.

"I think No Strings Attached looks good," said Kagome.

"Paranormal Activity 2." said Kouga, InuYasha nodding.

"Hn." said Sesshomaru.

"I don't care." Yuki informed.

So they began watching Salt.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kagome asked Yuki as she got off of the bed and went to the mini fridge to get something.

"A soda, please." he replied.

"What is this? Partner…play kit?" she asked, beginning to open it.

"Kagome, you shouldn't open that!" Yuki said, jumping over to her. Too late.

She squealed, blushing. (A/N: When we went there first, I was 13 and that is when I discovered the play kit in the fridge. xD)

"So Kagome, what's in there?" Sesshomaru asked teasingly. She threw it at him, covering her face with her hands. In it was lubricant, condoms, edible body oil, etc. InuYasha was laughing his ass off.

"I-It's not funny!" Kagome shouted, hiding her face still. By the end of the night, Kagome was ready for sleep. Swimming all day, being embarrassed, being horrified by all of the murder in the movie, etc. When the movie ended, it was midnight. She yawned and got her blankets, walking to Yuki's room.

"What the hell?" InuYasha asked.

"What?" Yuki asked, walking towards the door himself.

"Where is she going?" InuYasha shouted.

"To my room…?"

"Why the hell is she doing that? Are you _sleeping _with her?" he questioned rudely.

"Of course, which is why she is going to my room with me. We're going to sleep together." he said like it was obvious.

"That slut." InuYasha muttered.

"She's a slut for sleeping with me?" Yuki asked dumbly.

"Are you just sleeping or are you fucking?" he yelled.

"Sle-," he began, but then thought otherwise. Why not make him jealous? "Neither. We're _making love_." Yuki said with a smirk. That was it, InuYasha went ballistic. He threw a punch, but Yuki simply side stepped. "Too slow." he stated cooly and walked to his room with his hands in his pockets.

"Dude, you just got owned." stated Miroku. InuYasha's eyes flashed red as he growled.

"Fuck you." he said, walking to his room.

"I don't swing that way, man." Miroku called.

-Kagome and Yuki-

"What's his problem?" Kagome asked Yuki when they saw InuYasha walk by and glare.

"No idea," Yuki replied, smirking and shutting the door.

-InuYasha POV-

They're having sex…

Why does she want him?

Kagome isn't pure anymore?

Is that really the truth or a lie?

I laid on my bed thinking about it. Just hoping it was a lie. _My _Kagome.

_Mate. _My inner demon growled in rage. I need her. I walked to that son of a bitch's room. What I heard wasn't some I needed just then.

"It's so big." I heard Kagome play.

"Can you handle it? Make sure it doesn't rip you in half." I heard.

"So hard!" she exclaimed. I heard him chuckle.

"How does it feel to lose it to me?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"It hurts." she whined. Kagome…

I walked away. I couldn't take it.

Review please :D


	28. Chapter 28

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Surprise Vacation**_

_**Part 7**_

_**Amusement Park?**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And to my reviewer who mentioned Sailor Moon crossover: You're absolutely correct. Maybe I should go back and change that around seeing as though this really isn't a crossover. Sorry that I gave you the wrong idea ^^**_

_**RECAP:**_

_**-before InuYasha heard anything-**_

"Want to play a video game?" Yuki asked, putting a disk in and getting controllers.

"Sure!" she smiled.

-InuYasha is now at the door-

They began to play, Kagome continuously pouting when Yuki got more points than she. They came to the end battle in the game.

"It's so big." Kagome said when she saw the monster.

"Can you handle it? Make sure it doesn't rip you in half." Yuki said as the monster dove towards her.

"This game, it's…" she whispered very quietly, trying to concentrate. "So hard!" she continued, exclaiming. Yuki chuckled at her playfulness. She turned towards him, hearing him chuckle, which is when he took the chance to give the final blow.

"How does it feel to lose it to me?" he asked, smirking as she pouted.

"It hurts…-Inu walks away- my ego, that is."

"I. win." he said cooly.

"I demand a redo."

"K.O." the game announced.

"Redo!"

"K.O."

"Redo!"

"K.O."

-33 failed redo attempts later-

"This is rigged." was the conclusion she came to.

"Okay, Kagome, okay. It's perfectly fine to admit to not being good at something. You're good at everything else." he said.

"As I said, rigged." she repeated her theory, standing up and making a dive onto his bed. "Come onnn," she whined.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he teased, crawling over her. He breathed down her neck and traced his finger along her jaw line.

"Don't tease me, Yuki-kun," she pleaded. He smirked and put his hand behind her head, lifting it up and ravaging her lips. She moaned as he entered her mouth with his tongue and explored. He pulled away momentarily.

"You're so intoxicating, Kagome." he murmured, trailing kisses down her collarbone.

"Yuki…" she breathed out.

"Night, Kagome." he said, rolling over and laying his head on his pillow.

"What? Yuki, no, come on. Yu-kun!"

"Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? Just you and me?" he asked, rolling back over to face her.

"Like…on a date?" she blushed.

"Exactly like a date. You're so cute, blushing like that." he replied.

"O-okay." she answered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Sleep, Kagome." he said, running his hand through her hair, watching her close her eyes and drift into a deep slumber.

Yuki awoke to someone poking his cheek. "Kagome…_what_ are you doing?" he asked, opening his eyes and staring at her.

"Well…I thought we were going to go on a date." she said meekly.

"It's only 3:54 am, Kagome. I need sleep." he muttered, closing his eyes again.

"I had a bad dream…" she said, her voice sounding near tears.

At this, he sat up and pulled her close, his back against the headboard and she leaning against him. "What was it?"

"I saw myself dying in battle and I was scared. So I used all of my power. And it kept spreading even when I tried to make it stop. It expanded and people were running from the light that surrounded it, but they couldn't outrun it. And every time it came in contact with a human, it sucked their life out and they dropped to the ground dead, that easily. When it reached a building, it made it look old and broken. Then, there was no life left on Earth and everything was colorless. And when I realized I was all alone, I was in the sky, sad and alone and flying eternally with no end. It scared me, Yu-kun." she explained with tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

"Shh, Kagome, don't be crazy. That will _never_ happen. I don't care how strong your power is, you have a heart and nothing like that would ever happen. It doesn't matter if you lose control because you are you, meaning a sweet, unique, beautiful, kind, and caring girl. With a heart and a soul, you can keep it under control. Do your best," he encouraged, smiling and pulling her closer. He began to hum a tune to lull her back to sleep.

"Goodnight, Yu-kun…" she sighed, shutting her eyes. Yuki brought his thumb to her cheek and wiped the tears away. He fell back asleep, cuddled with her.

-8 am-

"Kagome…breakfast." Yuki said, softly shaking her.

"Mmm. Yuki." Kagome said, pulling her pillow farther over her head.

"You need to eat to have energy for our date." he announced.

"I'm up." she sighed, walking to the dresser and brushing her hair out. After everyone ate, Kagome and Yuki stayed in the suite to get ready as everyone else went to the pool.

Kagome showered and blow dried her hair. After changing her clothes several times, she settled on a short, flowy white dress.

"He'll like this, right?" she asked herself, turning around in a circle to look in the mirror.

It came around 5 inches below her back side. It was long sleeved with large arm openings at the end of the sheer sleeves. It had lace around the bottom hem, the end of the sleeves, along the v-cut neck line, and below the bust. Also below the bust was a small white ribbon bow. She slipped a long silver necklace over her head. The necklace had charms on it like a lock in the shape of a heart, a key, an angel wing, a few clear beads, and thin chains dangling from it. She put on gladiator sandals that wrapped up her calves. Kagome curled her hair in airy, loose spirals and let them hang down. Spotting a pair of scissors, Kagome picked them up and cut her bangs straight across just enough to cover her eyebrows (A/N: Sorry. I felt like having her bangs cut like that :p). She applied a dab of light pink lip gloss on her lips, a dusting of blush, and a small amount of white shimmer to her eyelids. She gave a thin coat of black mascara to her lashes and picked up a small clip with a white bow on it, slipping it into the side of her hair. She gave a small look in the mirror and smiled, walking out of her room and towards Yuki's.

"You look amazing…" he said, looking her up and down in awe. So perfect. "I like what you've done with your hair, too."

"Thanks. You look great yourself." she said, smiling brightly. It wasn't a lie. He did look great. A tight white v-neck tee clung to his chest. Over that was a black leather zip up jacket. He had skinny jeans on and chunky silver shoes. His hair was visual kei styled.

"Shall we, my lovely Kagome?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"We shall." she giggled and took his hand in her own walking out of the suite. Little did they know, Miroku and InuYasha were standing behind plants in the hallway. *Insert spy music* They creeped after the couple, hiding behind walls every so often. Miroku got in the middle of the hallway, really getting into the spying thing and did a roll on the floor…hitting the wall.

"Umph!" Miroku exclaimed, hitting the wall. InuYasha quickly jumped out, grabbed Miroku, and forced him into the stair well as Kagome looked back, hearing a noise.

"Are you stupid?" InuYasha yelled.

"Most likely." responded Miroku.

"Come on!" he commanded, tugging Miroku down the stairs towards the lobby with demon speed. They got downstairs just as their prey passed by. They followed them outside and hailed a cab, commanding the driver to follow the car that Kagome and Yuki were in. They arrived at an amusement park with a strange expression. "Okay…" InuYasha muttered, climbing out, dragging Miroku with him after paying the driver. They ran inside, close behind the couple.

The two watched for hours as the lovebirds talked, played games, rode rides, and ate tons of carnival food.

The sun had gone down and the two stood in line for the ferris wheel when the lights for it came on.

"It's so pretty!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the twinkling. They were next in line. Kagome stepped inside of the compartment and Yuki stepped away, leaving Kagome alone as the door shut. "Yuki?" she asked. Yuki looked over to the stand InuYasha and Miroku were currently hiding. He motioned for them to come over.

"Go on." Yuki said as he looked up to the life that Kagome was in. InuYasha looked at him and nodded in understanding. He hopped to the one Kagome was in and opened the door, stepping in.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, befuddled.

"I kind of…followed you." he murmured.

"What?" she demanded.

"I was worried. I had a reason, Miss "It's so big and hard." he spat.

"You heard that?" she started laughing really hard.

"What?" he glared.

"We were playing a video game you sick minded perv!" she exclaimed, still laughing.

-With Yuki-

Yuki concentrated on the control panel for the ride and it jolted to a stop, Kagome and InuYasha at the main top. He looked into the sky and clenched his fist. The clouds disappeared. He began placing his finger in the directions of the areas that he thought needed more stars. The stars instantly doubled.

"Are you doing that?" Miroku questioned. Yuki nodded without saying anything.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked again.

"I want her to be happy. No matter what. As her boyfriend, as her friend, I don't care. As long as she's happy." Yuki responded, sitting on the bench, admiring his work.

-K and I-

"So beautiful…" Kagome stated, turning and looking out of the window of the cart she and InuYasha were in. She took in the beauty of the sky for the first time that night, her eyes wide. InuYasha glanced at her, a small smile of his own.

"You look pretty tonight, Kagome." he complimented, stepping toward her. She was against the wall of the cart. He pressed his lips to hers, mentally congratulating himself when she responded almost immediately. She closed her eyes and gripped around his neck. He had one hand on her lower back, it wrapped in her hair. His other hand was under her rear. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as he deepened the kiss by doing this.

She felt alive and happy for the first time in a while. In the background, bright lights exploded in the sky, booms of fireworks sounding. She smiled into the kiss and continued. She was in love.

Please review! :D I hope you enjoyed!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Surprise Vacation**_

_**Part 8**_

_**I'm His**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: 5th chapter this week! Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**RECAP:**_

"So beautiful…" Kagome stated, turning and looking out of the window of the cart she and InuYasha were in. She took in the beauty of the sky for the first time that night, her eyes wide. InuYasha glanced at her, a small smile of his own.

"You look pretty tonight, Kagome." he complimented, stepping toward her. She was against the wall of the cart. He pressed his lips to hers, mentally congratulating himself when she responded almost immediately. She closed her eyes and gripped around his neck. He had one hand on her lower back, it wrapped in her hair. His other hand was under her rear. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as he deepened the kiss by doing this.

She felt alive and happy for the first time in a while. In the background, bright lights exploded in the sky, booms of fireworks sounding. She smiled into the kiss and continued. She was in love.

_**CURRENT:**_

InuYasha carried Kagome's thin body bridal style back to the hotel. They had gone to dinner after the amusement park. Arriving, he carried her into the lobby and into the elevator, heading to his room for some fun. He laid her on his bed and climbed over top. He gave her a peck on the lips and dipped his head to the courting mark on her neck. He kissed there, and took in her amazing scent. Positioning his mouth, he bit into the marks, earning a sharp intake of breath and a small moan from Kagome.

"Does it feel good?" he questioned in a husky voice.

"It feels amazing, but what is with you and biting me?" she asked, whimpering a little when he removed his fangs.

"To bite the courting or mating marks, it gives pleasure to both participants." he replied, lapping up the blood. (A/N: I just noticed that he seems like a vampire. But I like it. Continue onwards!)

"So you feel it too?"

"Yes, not as intense as if we were mated, but somewhat." he answered. Moving up to her lips, he stroked his thumb across them, feeling their softness.

He leaned in and planted a long passionate kiss on them, full of lust and wanting. Kagome sighed happily, pulling him down closer to her and putting a leg around his waist. He got on his knees and took his shirt off, staring into her eyes which were glazed over thickly with lust. Her pouty lips were slightly parted from all of their kissing. InuYasha leaned back down and began to fondle her breasts through her dress, glancing back up to see her reaction. Her cheeks were completely red and her eyes wide. She turned her head to the side and put her arms over her breasts. InuYasha couldn't help but give a smirk at her shyness. At least he knew she was for sure a virgin.

"Kagome, you're beautiful." he murmured in her ear, his hot breath dancing along it. He nibbled on the shell of her ear and then kissed down jaw, her collarbone, and her shoulder.

"Why do you tease me like this?" she asked quietly, arching her back a little.

"Because it's too fun." he chuckled. His long silver mane of satin draped down, mixing with her black silk locks on the bed. Her hair was fanned out around her in soft waves, making her look even more goddess like. "You're pretty sexual."

"What?" she questioned in surprise and blushed.

"For you to be so shy, you're really quite sexual." he replied, not pausing his assault on her body.

"Is that bad?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Not. at. all." he muttered between intense kissed. His clawed hand slipped up her dress and to her back, moving downwards to the hem of her white panties. "How innocent, they're white." he smirked, his thumb pulling at the hem. Kagome placed her dainty, soft, pale hand on top of his, looking worried.

"I…" she said, a whole new heat coming to her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I..don't think i'm ready," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oooh," he nodded in understanding. "It's okay, Kagome. I don't want to pressure you." he stated, removing his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said in a meek voice. "I want it to be special. Not that you aren't, it's just I want it to be a special time. I don't know if i'll save myself for marriage, but I know it will be with the person I marry," she finished, sounding ever so shy. He smiled at her innocent looking face.

"It's okay, really. If you aren't ready, you just aren't and I have to consider your feelings here. Get some rest, okay?" he said, kissing her one last time, sending her into a deep slumber. He waited for her breathing to even out before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He removed his clothes and ran the cold water in the shower. "Dammit." he muttered, stepping in. "Why does she have to be so damn appealing?" he asked himself. "She's a vixen. What is with this? No one has ever had this affect of me. She'll be the death of me, I know it."

_Love. It's love._

Shut up.

_You love mate._

Ugh.

_It not just lust. _

Whatever.

_It isn't just about fucking mate anymore. You want to be with her forever._

I said shut up in there! It's hard to think with that irritating voice always going.

_**He's right, you know. **_Chimed his human side.

Oh god.

_Human thinks I'm right too._

_**You need to face the facts, you love her. **_

Both of you, shut the hell up!

_No_

_**Nuh uh.**_

Why does it matter if i'm in love? If I am, I am, so I don't need you input.

_**Fine.**_

_Whatever._

InuYasha sighed as they finally shut up. He turned off the shower and towel dried his hair. He thought of Kagome under him, moaning to no end. With her around, he'll have to switch completely to cold showers. He growled, wondering how someone like Kagome could even exist. There isn't supposed to be such thing as perfect, right? Then what was Kagome? She was beyond perfect. It was incomprehensible. He put on some red sweatpants and crawled into bed.

"Mmm, InuYasha, please." he heard Kagome whisper in her sleep. "Please…" he heard her moan.

"Kagome…What are you trying to do to me?" he asked, inaudibly and laid beside her, trying to think happy thoughts. Too bad that Kagome was in all of his happy thoughts. He then scooted over to the far side of his bed, no matter how much he wanted to cuddle. As he began to drift into sleep, he felt a familiar figure pressed into him. "Kagome…" he struggled with control. Turning back towards her, he saw she was finally sleeping peacefully. Her slender, delicate legs wrapped around his as she pressed closer. That's when he noticed her night gown, which was slipped up to her stomach on one side. He gently draped his hand across it, feeling every curve her tiny frame had to offer. It was evident that he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. That became even more evident when the alarm clock went off and Kagome darted up from her sleep and opening the windows.

"Good morning!" she smiled.

"Ehhh." InuYasha mumbled.

"What's wrong? Still sleepy?" she blinked innocently.

"Yea, kind of."

"I'll let you sleep then." she announced and went to take a shower.

-That evening-

The whole family went out for dinner. While eating, Inu Taisho got a call and walked outside to take it. He came back with a sullen expression.

"We have to get back to the hotel and pack our things. We're going home." he announced, giving the waiter a wad of 100 dollar bills.

"Sir, your change!" the waiter called.

"Keep it!" Inu Taisho said, walking out.

"But it's 300 dollars over…" said the man quietly. He shrugged and continued on with his work.

"What's wrong?" Izayoi asked worriedly.

"There's been an explosion at the academy." replied Inu Taisho, getting into the limo. "Hurry, driver."

"What?" exclaimed Kagome, shocked. "Who would do such a thing?"

"The thing i'm worried about is what they took…" he said.

"What _did _they take?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Every information on you that they could get their hands on." he replied, staring forward.

Review? I know it's short, but i'm writing more right at this very moment :D


	30. Chapter 30

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**I Will Be Free.**_

_**REVENGE! BWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**A/N: 5th chapter this week! Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**RECAP:**_

"There's been an explosion at the academy." replied Inu Taisho, getting into the limo. "Hurry, driver."

"What?" exclaimed Kagome, shocked. "Who would do such a thing?"

"The thing i'm worried about is what they took…" he said.

"What _did _they take?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Every information on you that they could get their hands on." he replied, staring forward.

_**CURRENT:**_

Kagome stared into space, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"We will now be landing, buckle your seat belts, please." announced the captain of the small jet. Landing, they rushed with their belongings to the awaiting car. They drove to the academy, probably speeding 20 mph over the limit. They pulled through the security gates and up the long winding road, driving past the sororities and dorm rooms, reaching the main building. Kagome jumped out of the car and ran towards the building, seeing smoke coming from the left side tower where the villains had most likely entered. She darted forward, running inside of the academy.

"Kagome! No! It's not safe to go inside!" shouted Inu Taisho, failing to stop her.

She used the back entrance and was greeted by thick, dark gray smoke in the dark. It was impossible to see through. She held up her hand and concentrated a small amount of energy into it. An orb of pinkish white came forth. She continued forward, guided by the light of the orb. She was horrified by what she saw. Blood was smeared along the west corridor, bodies of students were either buried under rubble or just brutally slaughtered in some form or fashion. She kept going, crying and trying to avoid looking at them. She reached the main office. The secretary was sitting in her chair, head down.

"Are you okay?"Kagome asked, tapping her shoulder. Her head rolled back to reveal her throat had been slit open. Kagome choked on a sob. Turning to her right, she saw the wall for the first time. Written on it was:

_**Dear Little Angel Kagome,**_

_** I hope you've enjoyed this view. I found it to be a masterpiece. Yes, we've stolen your information and much, much more. I am hoping you had a wonderful time in Miami, Florida because that's the last bit of enjoyment you'll ever squeeze out of your life. I can't wait until we meet again, dear. **_

_** Until then,**_

_** You know who**_

The ceiling paneling fell in, a body falling out. Kagome screamed in terror.

"STOP HURTING THE PEOPLE I LOVE!" she yelled, a huge explosion of power wracking her body. It spread in an instant, covering the academy, dorms, houses, and surrounding forests in a beautiful pure and sparkling glow. Orbs gathered into the aura, seeming to fall from the sky. They flew through the lighted dome and soared around, finding the bodies they belong in.

"What are those?" InuYasha asked, dumb founded.

"Soul orbs." Inu Taisho replied.

"What?"

"Kagome is powerful enough to call the souls back to earth?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It seems so." Inu Taisho responded.

"What is she?" whispered Izayoi.

"Someone very powerful." answered Yuki, dazed, obvious that he knew more than everyone else. 'I told you that you were good, the exact opposite of your dream, Kagome.' he thought with a small smile.

They watched in amazement as the smoke cleared and the damaged parts of the building began to glitter. As the glitter faded, the damage was reversed and the building restored. Kagome's magnificent light began to recede. Dizzy, she fell to the ground, but not before picking up something Naraku had most likely left behind, pocketing it. The family ran in, except Izayoi who stayed with Rin and Shippou.

"Kagome!" they exclaimed in unison, seeing her laying on the ground.

"I'm fine." she said weakly, glancing at them with a smile.

"Are they still dead?" InuYasha asked, glancing at everyone.

"No, they're just unconscious for a while to give their souls time to regenerate." she replied, trying to push herself up.

"Don't push yourself, Kagome." said Yuki as he walked over and picked her up, placing her on his back. "I'll take you to your room, Kagome."

"Okay, I need to talk to you anyway." she replied as they started down the hallway, the other guys following. She turned and glared causing them to shrink backwards.

Arriving in Kagome's room, he placed her onto the bed. She patted it, saying for him to sit with her.

"Yuki, i'm sorry about the other night…" she said, addressing their date.

"It's okay. I honestly couldn't ask for anything more than you to be happy. That's all I care about." he said, hugging her.

"Another thing…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" he asked.

Kagome pulled out a gun which Naraku had left behind. "When I go out of control, Yuki…I want you to take this gun…and kill me."

"W-what?" he questioned.

"It's only a matter of time before I lose my composure and when that time comes, I want you to kill me. I'm sorry to be asking something so selfish of you, but I want to be free."

"You won't lose co-" he was cut off.

"Naraku injected me with a poison that is slowly taking me over. The time when it takes me over and turns my power dark is coming near. When that happens, no one will be safe. So please, Yuki, PLEASE, kill me. I want you to shoot me through the heart and then cut the Shikon No Tama out of my side because when that turns dark, it's all over because I won't be here to purify it. Just do what i'm asking, please." she pleaded and handed him the gun. He looked at it and up at her. He threw the gun to the floor and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

-The next day-

Kagome wore her hair straight with her navy blue uniform, walking to class alone. In the classroom, she saw Yuki sitting in the far corner. She walked to the desk beside him and sat down.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. He looked over at her. "That was a really selfish thing to ask of you. It would be better to just hire someone," she laughed. He glared. "Too soon for joking?" she asked, he nodded. She hugged him. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Kagome. You were thinking about the future of everyone when you asked that, so it's not selfish." he replied, smirking. "You've never been selfish."

-Gym-

Kagome sat in the bleachers since it was a free day. She was reading the diary with her memories in it.

_7/21/1496_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Yuki from Pluto is coming! I can't wait! We met when I was 10 and he is SO cute! We're going to have so much fun! I heard he was also bringing his brother Damien from Jupiter. I'm really excited because i've missed them. I'll see you soon!_

_~Princess Kagome, Serena_

'Just as I suspected,' Kagome thought. 'They're BOTH from the moon kingdom and brothers. I knew they were similar and very familiar. So that's it. I've known them longer than was originally thought.' She stood up and went to the locker room, putting her diary inside and dummy locking the lock. (A/N: That is what I call making it look like it's locked but it's really not, for easier access.)

She went back out on the gym floor and carried a gymnastics mat out on the floor, dropping it and causing the building to rumble for the 9th time that school year.

"Kagome…" sighed the coach, hiding under the bleachers thinking it was an earthquake.

"Sorry!" she said with an anime sweat drop.

-Locker room-

"Regina! Stop being such a ditz! Now which one was Kagome's locker?" shouted Francesca.

"I don't know," she said sheepishly.

"Find out or i'll tell everyone about you boob job last summer." Francesca threatened.

"Fine." she said, taking a pink hair pin out of her hair and picking locks.

"Did you find it yet?" asked Victoria, obnoxiously smacking her bubble gum.

"Yea, it's right here. It was unlocked." she replied, taking the lock off and moving out of the way so Francesca could look through her stuff.

"Hm…" she said, thinking. She saw Kagome's change of panties and smirked. She pulled out scissors and cut 3/4 the ties on each side that held the lace panties together. She also snipped the straps on her bra. She looked through everything else and saw her diary, grinning. She took it and put the lock back on, running out of the room before the students were dismissed from class.

-End of gym class-

"Guys, my diary is missing!" Kagome exclaimed, searching through everything.

"Did you put it in there?" asked Sango.

"Yes, like 10 minutes ago." she replied. "Oh my gosh! My bra is cut, too!"

"Okay, this is definitely someone's dirty work. Let's find out who." Kikyo said with a mysterious glint in her eyes. "Look for any evidence there, Kagome."

"Does hair count?" she asked.

"Definitely."

"Hm, a long platinum blonde hair." Kagome said, picking it up.

"A pink hair pin." Sango murmured, picking that up.

"Now think, who was wearing a pink hair pin in her hair?" Kagome asked.

"Regina." Kikyo said with disgust.

"But her hair is light brown, not blonde." Sango said.

"But who's her friend, and the only one in this school with platinum blonde hair?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh no." Sango sighed.

"Oh yes. Francesca." Kikyo muttered. "Let's go. We have a mission for tonight. It's Friday after all." They changed out of their gym clothing and went home at dismissal.

"What are you planning?" Kagome asked Kikyo as they walked to Kagome's house.

"You'll see when we get inside, we wouldn't want anyone to hear." she laughed. Just then, the ties on Kagome's panties broke.

"Oh no…Please tell me she didn't do this, too." Kagome said, afraid to look down. "Please tell me that didn't happen!"

"It…Uh, didn't happen?" Sango said.

"Shield me!" Kagome squealed. Attempting to walk, but falling flat on her face, wonderful.

"You may want to take those from around you ankles," said a guy walking up to them.

"I'm mortified." Kagome whined from the ground.

"Come on, worse things can happen…maybe." said the man, extending a hand to help her up, which she accepted.

"Thank you.." she blushed.

"No problem. So ah, how did that happen exactly?" he asked, looking down. She stepped to the side, getting them from around her ankles, red as a tomato.

"This girl at my school got in my locker in gym and clipped the strings on the sides…" she explained, looking down.

"What do you intend to do about that?" he asked.

"Total and complete revenge," she said, looking up with an evil look in her eyes. 'Sexy…' she thought. *DING, DING, DING! WE HAVE A WINNER* He had jet black hair in a long braid down his back, dark blue eyes, and tan skin. "I'm Kagome! :D" she said, bowing.

"Why the bow?" he laughed and her sudden clumsiness. "Bankotsu."

"Where do you go to school? I go to Tokyo Academy. I live with the Takahashi's. These are my friends Sango and Kikyo and uh, I'm Kagome, well, I already said that but I said it again, and so yea!" she smiled with a blush, mentally slapping herself.

"I go to Tokyo High School. I'm in my last year. That's cool and it's nice to meet you Sango, Kikyo." he smiled.

"You're a _last year student_?" she asked.

"Mhm." he replied.

"I'm only in my last year of junior high," she said, blushing.

"Why be embarrassed about that?"

"Well, because I must seem like such a kid." she laughed a little.

"Nah. It's cool."

"Um..do you maybe sorta, kinda wanna help us with our plan?" she asked.

"I'd love to help get justice for a girl as cute as you," he chuckled.

"Yaaaaaaay!" she cheered and dragged he and her friends along to the mansion.

"Okay, so every Friday, she goes out with her friends, I use this term loosely, and they get wasted at a club somewhere. At around 2, she and her friends bring home guys and they…well, you know. Get your head out of the gutter, Bankotsu. She usually leaves at around 9. We should strike around 11." Kikyo explained.

"How do you know this?" Sango asked.

"I…used to be friends with them. But that isn't important! So Kagome, what kind of things would you like to use as revenge?" Kikyo questioned.

"I..don't know. I'm not really big on revenge or anything. I'm too nice ^^." she smiled a bright, pure smile.

"Ah, this is harder than I thought." Kikyo said, looking hopelessly at her friend.

"What color is her hair?" Bankotsu asked.

"You are not allowed to date her!" Kagome yelled, pouting.

"That's not what i'm saying." He retorted.

"Platinum blonde." Kagome answered.

"I assume she is naturally blonde but dyes it lighter?" he asked.

"Yup." Sango answered.

"Okay, so we can buy hair dye in orange or green or something like that and put it in the box of blonde dye that she has!" he said, triumphantly.

"Genius!" Kagome shouted.

"I know. You're welcome," he laughed. Kagome wrote it down.

"Next idea?" Kikyo asked.

"Dip her underwear in water and freeze them?"

"Okay."

"Stick a scary doll in her bed?"

"Okay."

"Hot sauce in toothpaste?"

"Okay."

"Pour vinegar in her bed and fish sauce too! There is no way she'll get a guy in there."

"Itching powder in shampoo and conditioner."

"Turn the heat up high and put raw hamburger in strategic locations."

"Advertise sex with her phone number online."

"Order 500 pizza to be sent to her house."

"Rig pop its to fall from the ceiling."

"Get my diary back?" Kagome said.

"Okay, we will do ALL of these tonight. Let's get our dark clothes on." Kikyo said, giggling evilly.

Kagome wore a tight, black tank top, a black zip up jacket, black skinny cargo jeans, and thigh high black high heel boots. She left her hair straight.

Kikyo pulled her hair up in a bun and wore plain black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and a black hoodie.

Sango put her hair in a low pony tail and wore black boot cut jeans with knee high boots, and a black v-neck t shirt.

Bankotsu (XD), allowing the girls to dress him wore black and gray camo pants, chunky black tennis shoes, and a black wife beater.

They all walked downstairs and out the front door. "I'll be back later, mom!" Kagome called.

"…What just happened here? Are they going to rob someone?" Izayoi asked her husband as he sipped his milk, which he was dipping his cookies in. He just shrugged.

The teens got into Bankotsu's car and drove off. At exactly 9, Francesca, Regina, and Victoria came out and got in their car, driving off. Their plan was then in motion. Seeing security cameras and gates, Kagome focused her energy into shutting them all down. They exploded. Well that was one way of doing things..

"Moving in." Kagome said, climbing over the fence and jumping over with grace. Sango and Kikyo…not so much. Bankotsu hopped over and helped the two girls up. They went in.

"Neon orange hair dye, please."Kagome commanded as they arrived in her room. She replaced the bleach materials with that. "Vinegar and fish juice." she said, then poured it in her bed, laying the scary doll under the blankets. They set the popping things on her ceiling fan so that they fell when she turned it on. They turned the heat to 90 degrees Fahrenheit and rolled raw meat into clumps, throwing them in different locations. They added condoms with mayo as an extra to look used and laid them all over the floor. They went to the bathroom and put itching powder in shampoo, then hot sauce in toothpaste. The final thing, order 500 pizzas. They grabbed Kagome's diary and went out to wait in the car.

-An hour later they arrived home-

"AH!" they heard as the bitches walked upstairs. Moments later, the guys stormed out the door. They heard several pops as she turned the ceiling fan on. Screaming from the smells and the doll in 3...2...1.

"Mission complete." Kagome smirked.

Love it? Hate it? You should review and rate it.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**A Never Ending Love**_

_**We Will Meet Again.**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**RECAP:**_

-An hour later they arrived home-

"!" they heard as the bitches walked upstairs.

"Mission complete." Kagome smirked.

_**CURRENT:**_

Kagome sighed in contentment as she jumped into InuYasha's bed, cuddling with him.

"And where have you been?" he asked playfully, wrapping him arms around her.

"Out." she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Where?" InuYasha questioned.

"Eri's?"

"Really now? You don't smell like Eri."

"I…showered?" she asked more than said.

"You don't smell like a shower either." he stated, sniffing her.

"Fine, fine. Francesca and her little group stole my journal, so I got revenge." she pouted at having to give up her secret.

"That's my Kagome!" he announced as she laughed.

"You are so stupid," she responded jokingly.

"I'm hurt…" he play pouted, combing his clawed fingers through her long, soft hair. "Your hair smells good, Kagome." he said, absentmindedly, to which she replied by climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. She leaned down, kissing him. He grabbed onto the back of her head, pulling her perfect face closer, deepening the kiss. He flipped their positions around so that he was on top of her. He gently sucked on her courting mark, smirking against her skin as her back arched.

"InuYasha.." she whispered.

"Do you want to…?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She blushed and turned her head to the side, nodding silently. He gave a small, kind and reassuring smile, brushing her hair away from her face. InuYasha kissed her lips, nibbling her lower lip, pleading for entrance to which she obliged. He explored her hot mouth, not missing a single inch and battled for dominance with her tongue. She moaned into his mouth as he let out a pleasured rumble deep in his chest.

He pulled away, looking at her perfectly flushed face and her eyes filled with lust, all meant for him. He slowly and gently pulled off her tight v neck, red t-shirt, never losing eye contact. Next, he removed her black short shorts, pulling them down her pale, slender, toned legs. InuYasha reached around her back, unclasping her bra and pushing it to the side. She responded by laying her arm over her breasts.

"Kagome, you're so beautiful. Don't hide yourself from me. I want to see every part of you." he told her, slowly pulling her arm away and pinning it back by her wrist. "So perfect."

"Do not stare! It's embarrassing!" she exclaimed quietly as she blushed harder.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Kagome. You're absolutely perfect." he told her, placing his hand on her right breast, gently fondling it as he moved his head to the left side. He teased her right nipple with his claw, circling around it. He swirled his tongue over the left before taking it into his mouth, suckling on it. She gave a small cry of pleasure. Reaching up with her small, fragile hands, she pulled his shirt off. His body was amazing. He didn't have bulky muscles, but he wasn't skin and bones. He was thin and very lean. He was perfectly tanned and seemed to glow.

His hand trailed down to the hem of her panties and began to pull one side down…until the door flew open.

"Kagome! Your cat was in my ro-" began Souta, Kohaku trailing behind, until they saw what was going on. "What the hell? God, I can't believe I just saw this!" he exclaimed.

"Kohaku..Souta.. I, um?" Kagome stuttered, pushing InuYasha off of her and pulling a sheet around herself.

"Yo, brats. What are you thinking just barging in my room like that?" InuYasha growled

"Really, InuYasha? REALLY? With my _sister_? You and my sister are…UGH! GROSS!" he gagged, Kohaku just stood frozen, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Oh don't act so innocent. You know about sex, don't you? If not, that is bullshit." replied InuYasha, standing up.

"Well of course I know about sex! I just can't imagine my _sister_ doing it!" he retorted.

"Why not? Can't imagine her moaning someone's name and whatnot?" he asked. Souta's eye twitched.

"I'm SO telling Izayoi that you're not a virgin anymore!" he shouted, walking down the hallway.

"What? No! I am! I'm a virgin! Souta!" she yelled after him. "Kohaku! Stop him!" Kagome shouted, seeing Kohaku still standing in the doorway with his mouth and eyes wide. He glanced at her, turned, and walked after Souta. "…I am going to take a shower." she said quietly and got up.

"I'll help you." he smirked, walking after her, but shrinking back when she glared.

-Breakfast-

InuYasha and Kagome walked into the breakfast room, arguing as always, but stopped as Inu Taisho cleared his throat. "It seems something interesting went on last night?" He asked as Miroku, who had spent the night, smirked pervertedly.

"Uh, no?" InuYasha replied, going with the 'I have no idea what you're talking about,' thing.

"Really now? I thought I smelled arousal in the air last night. Are you saying I didn't?" Inu Taisho responded. Kagome blushed, hiding behind InuYasha with her head buried in his back.

"Must've been you and mom from your previous rutting." InuYasha retorted, glaring and holding Kagome close to him.

"Excuse me?" Izayoi questioned, embarrassed by her son's remark.

"You heard me." InuYasha said smugly.

"Now, listen, young man-" Izayoi began before being cut off by Inu Taisho.

"It's Kagome?" he asked, coming to a realization.

"Yea." InuYasha answered, the small amount of red disappearing from his eyes as he hugged her really close to his body.

"I see. Are you sure?" Inu Taisho asked, once more, just to make certain of the situation.

"Positive." he stated and sat down beside Kagome at the breakfast table.

"Then tonight we will celebrate! One of my sons has found their mate!" Inu Taisho exclaimed, grinding his fist into the top of InuYasha's head.

"Really?" Izayoi asked cheerfully. Inu Taisho nodded. Sesshomaru gave a brisk nod of his own towards the younger two.

'Well, this sucks. I liked Kagome.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Just as long as you wait until marriage to actually mate.." Izayoi mumbled.

-Later that day-

"Why is mating such a big deal and what exactly is it?" Kagome asked.

"Dog demons mate for life, so it is important to find the one. Mating is basically when you have sex and then give one another the mating claim mark at the most intense moment." InuYasha explained as they walked around the mall.

"O-oh." Kagome said, blushing shyly. "We're going to mate?"

"Only if you want, but you are my chosen mate. If we do not, I cannot have a mate ever. I can marry, but I cannot have a mate." He said, walking into a clothing store.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, think of it like this: Soul mates are chosen before you are even born. You don't have to be with your soul mate, you have a choice, but then you won't be as happy as you would be with the person that is meant for you." he responded.

"You are so deep," she said in awe. Who knew?

"Feh." he replied as she laughed. They walked out of the store with several bags. "Where do you want to go next?" he asked, then spotted a store he wanted to see, dragging her in.

"InuYasha..why are we in here?" she asked, looking around in the Victoria's Secret store.

"I want to see you try on some stuff." he said, smirking. She started to slap him, but he caught her hand. "Come on. For me."

"…Fine." she sighed. He piled things in his arms and threw them to her in the changing room. "InuYasha…" he heard her whine.

"Come on, Kagome. Try it on."

She walked out minutes later in a white corset with silver glitter lining, white lacy panties, and wings. "I. Hate. You." she grumbled.

"Wow. Even better than I thought." he muttered, ignoring her death glare. "We're buying this."

"But-"

"No arguing."

"InuYas-"

"I said no arguing."

"Ugh!"

"Kagome.." he warned, with a grin at her expression.

"Humph!" she said, when he paid for it and marched off ahead of him. She wondered off in the crowd, InuYasha deciding to give her a few minutes to cool off. She walked back to the hallway where the restrooms were and reapplied her lip gloss. As she came out, a hand covered her mouth, dragging her to the back entrance of that hallway and into a dark alley. She screamed into the hand and bit it.

"OW! Bitch!" yelled a man, slapping her across the face, causing her head to sharply tuen sideways.

"Jerk!" she exclaimed, holding her most likely bruising cheek. "So what do you want? Money? Sex? I do not have any drugs to offer."

"How about all of the above?" he mocked, looking her over from top to bottom.

"Sure, why not? Oh, I know why not, because I have dignity." she scoffed, walking back towards the door to the mall hallway, grabbing the handle. The man pushed her against the door, his hand wondering up her leg and up her denim mini skirt. 'Okay, stay calm. What can I do? I cannot use my powers because he's just a human. I do not want to kill him.' "Why don't you tell me why you're doing this?" she asked him.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"I said, why are you doing this? There is an honest reason behind everything, so what is your reason?"

"My girlfriend…she died of a heart condition about 6 months ago and I'm so angry…If I can't have love or happiness, why should others?" he choked out.

"Your girlfriend? I see. I believe you have to one day let go of everyone you love. You have to learn to say goodbye. I will help you. Just find her inside of your heart." she said, placing her hand over his heart. There was a shimmering about 3 feet away from the two. A woman appeared. She had olive skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder length medium brown hair.

"W-what?"

"I told you I would help," she smiled. "Go on. She's here. Speak with her."

"Mai? Is it really you?" he asked, seeing her nod, he continued. "How?"

"This young girl summoned my spirit. I was restless, unable to reach heaven because I knew you were struggling. Ichi…" the beautiful spirit explained in a soft voice.

"Mai.." he said, stepping forward, placing his hand on her cheek. "Amazing, I can feel you. Stay with me, please."

"I can't stay forever, for I must go to heaven. But, I promise, anytime you ever need me, I will be here. Just call me in your heart, and I will answer. I want you to move on, eventually marry, and have children. Many, many children. Be happy for me, Ichi! I will never be able to return physically, but I will never forget the wonderful times we've had together. I love you." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mai, I love you so much. I will remember you forever. We'll be together again, won't we?" he asked, embracing her tightly.

"I will make sure that you die of old age and nothing else. I want you to live your life to the absolute fullest, Ichi. The day you die, you will enter a beautiful place. A beautiful garden full of life, a crystal clear lake, a cute little bridge. As soon as you cross this bridge, you will regain your youth. Right over that bridge, I will be waiting for you Ichi-kun. We'll spend eternity together, happily and in love." she said, dissolving. "We will for sure meet again, Ichi." she continued, her voice fading with her body.

"Thank you so much. I know what I must do now. Thank you, thank you!" he praised Kagome. He turned, looking up at the sky. "I'll love you forever and always, Mai-chan."

Review? Please. It would mean a lot. I've had school, so i'm sorry for not updating all week. I am going to try and finish this story this weekend. But don't worry. There WILL be a sequel! :D


	32. Chapter 32

_**Happy Halloween!**_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**RECAP:**_

"Mai, I love you so much. I will remember you forever. We'll be together again, won't we?" he asked, embracing her tightly.

"I will make sure that you die of old age and nothing else. I want you to live your life to the absolute fullest, Ichi. The day you die, you will enter a beautiful place. A beautiful garden full of life, a crystal clear lake, a cute little bridge. As soon as you cross this bridge, you will regain your youth. Right over that bridge, I will be waiting for you Ichi-kun. We'll spend eternity together, happily and in love." she said, dissolving. "We will for sure meet again, Ichi." she continued, her voice fading with her body.

"Thank you so much. I know what I must do now. Thank you, thank you!" he praised Kagome. He turned, looking up at the sky. "I'll love you forever and always, Mai-chan."

_**CURRENT:**_

"Dammit, Kagome! I've been looking for you for 45 minutes! Where were you?" InuYasha shouted, seeing her walking towards him.

"Uh, some guy just tried to steal my purse. That is all." she said simply as they walked to the food court. InuYasha's eyes flashed red momentarily and he paused his walking. "I ran away and I did not use my powers. He was arrested, so it is all okay." she reassured.

"Oh okay. That's good. I think you should start taking self defense classes. I mean, you're just a girl. There is no way you could defend yourself," he explained.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Well, girls are slow and weak. That's what I mean." he replied.

"We shall race home." she said and began walking towards the food court once more.

"What?"

"You heard me. We shall race. And I shall win." Kagome replied, getting ramen from one of the restaurants and sitting down at an empty table, shortly followed by InuYasha.

"We'll just see about that." retorted InuYasha with a smirk, admiring the fire in her gorgeous eyes. She scooted her chair out roughly and stood, throwing away their garbage. They walked outside to find it raining heavily. "Come back inside, i'll call a car to come. We'll do this another day." he told her, putting his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"We will do this now." she said. "Go."

The two began running, InuYasha several feet ahead of Kagome. She began to feel tired after five minutes but kept going. 'Please, please. I need power.' she thought. She started to feel weightless as her legs pushed off of the ground quickly and forcefully. Her movements were silent as she gained speed, running ahead of InuYasha. He looked backwards to laugh but didn't see her.

"How did you do that?" he shouted as they made it to the mansion, Kagome winning by more than 20 feet.

"Because I refuse to be called weak and slow." she smirked, walking inside.

"You never cease to amaze me.." InuYasha muttered to himself, following her.

-Dinner-

"A toast! We want a ton of grandchildren!" shouted Inu Taisho as Kagome's face lit up bright red.

"D-do not say that!" Kagome murmured, her face in her hands.

"Does this…embarrass you?" he smirked seeing her nod. "I want 50 grandchildren, no! 60! You two better get to work!"

"So mean!" she exclaimed.

NEXT DAY

"Happy Halloween, InuYasha!" he heard Kagome squeal from his deep slumber. He gave a low growl, pleading with her to let him sleep. She didn't take the hint. "Come on, lazy. It is one in the afternoon!" she pouted. He dragged her in bed with him, laying on her and silencing her with a kiss. She blushed, feeling his burning hot body on top of hers, him bare chested.

"Now do you want to stay in bed for a while?" he asked, smirking.

"Nope." she answered with a smirk of her own, getting out from under him. "We are going to get costumes."

"Aren't we a little old for dressing up?" he grunted.

"Nuh uh." she said, brushing her hair and applying a little make up. InuYasha sighed, getting up. He pulled on some jeans, a black muscle shirt, and some basketball sneakers (A/N: Like those ankle ones that are really chunky).

Together they walked to Harajuku, running in several stores and pulling costumes together. InuYasha was reluctant to buy anything for himself, but did nonetheless.

"I am so excited for tonight! What do you want to do?" Kagome asked, skipping along the street.

"Haunted house."

"Haunted house? What is that?" she asked.

"You'll see when we get there." he replied, walking to a ramen stand.

-That Night-

"Are you sure about this one, Miroku?" Kagome asked, looking herself over in the mirror.

"Positive," he replied.

"I feel…naked." she responded, tugging at the hem.

"It's okay. That's how it's uh…supposed to feel." he reassured.

"If this is a trick, I will break your neck," she threatened with a bright smile.

She walked down the curved marble stairs, her heels clacking, drawing attention to her. Her hair was straight, hanging to her butt with her bangs straight across. She had white clip in cat ears on the top sides of her head, making them appear real. A white sleeveless kimono adored her frame, ending just below her butt, showing off her perfect legs. The sleeve started just above her elbow, tight at the top and then flowing out and black around the wrists. The obi was black and very tight with a bow in the front, not the back. Attached to each clip from the ears were frilly white ribbons which went halfway down Kagome's hair with small gold jingle bells at the ends. A black ribbon choker was around her neck with a single gold jingle bell at the front. Kagome also had on white thigh length stockings with a black bow at the main top on the front. Paired with the stockings were pointed black kitten heels.

Her makeup consisted of red lips, silver and black eyeshadow, and cat eye liquid eyeliner which extenuated her already beautifully shaped eyes.

"Ah..Kagome, we're going to a haunted house…" said Yuki as he, Kouga, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Miroku sat on the couch, ogling.

"So-Nyaa?" she asked, tugging at the hem of her dress, then at the sleeves and stockings.

"You…don't look comfortable?" he stated.

"Well, Miroku told me that this is what you are supposed to wear..Nyaa," she answered, still tugging at anything and everything on her body as everyone turned to stare at Miroku.

"…And you listened?" Sesshomaru asked, cracking a smile.

"…I am going to change." she said, but InuYasha grabbed her wrist.

"We don't have time and you look beautiful…maybe a little too sexual, but it's okay. I'll make sure you don't get raped." he murmured the last part, walking out of the front door as everyone followed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied. "Where's Sango?"

"She and Kikyo got sick yesterday and they could not make it, Nyaa," she answered, struggling to keep up with InuYasha without her dress coming up too much. The group continued down the street toward the haunted house about 20 blocks away, Kagome earning several cat calls and whistles to which she responded by cuddling closer to InuYasha and sticking her tongue out at them.

"We're here." Yuki smiled, as they stopped.

"What? Nyaa." Kagome asked, examining the place. It was a dark mansion with cracked windows. Near the house was a dark gray tree that had nothing but branches and a ton of bats. Behind the house, you got a perfect view of the full moon, making it look creepier. There were several screams coming from inside from the people already in the haunted house.

"Come on." InuYasha said, dragging her in along with everyone.

"What? Why? It is scary, Nyaa.…" she whispered.

"It's supposed to be. It's a _haunted _house." said Yuki from behind her.

"I suppose but still.." she said, trailing off as they walked up the sidewalk past the black iron gates. There were tomb stones in the yard that looked very realistic. "Pft, I can handle this, certainly. It does not look scary at all, Nyaa." she said, trying to convince herself more than anything. They walked in the big double doors and stepped in, the doors closing behind them, causing Kagome to jump. They walked on, the old floor boards creaking.

A mist filled the room and cackling sounded. Kagome screamed.

They walked to another room, a head rolling across the floor from a body. Kagome screamed.

In another room, they saw a fortune teller. "What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Anything you see, Nyaa." Kagome said eagerly. As the woman rubbed a crystal ball, a dark figure walked out of the shadow, stabbing her. The woman coughed up blood. Kagome, once again, screamed. The figure walked toward her, Kagome ran around the room in circles, running into a wall. "Itai…" she muttered. They continued on, a hand coming out of a portrait on the wall. Down the hallway, a suit of armor fell, the axe it was holding falling right past Kagome's head. "WAH!" she exclaimed.

Down at the end of the hallway were a pile of skulls in which a man jumped out. Coming to the steps, they saw a woman with long inky hair crawling up them. A trap door opened in the floor, Kouga falling in. Downstairs, another, Yuki and Miroku falling in, laughing. Next, Sesshomaru was knocked off, falling in yet another trap door along the line. Kagome and InuYasha found their way to the basement. From a closet, an electronic hand fell upon Kagome's shoulder as another grabbed her ankle. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came her ear splitting, blood cringing, spine curling scream. A bright light filled the dark room as all of the flames from the torches on the walls blew out and chandelier lights burst from the amount of energy from Kagome that seeped into them.

"Kagome, calm down!" InuYasha tried to soothe her, unsuccessfully. Panels that were supposed to come out of the ceiling to make it seem like the room was closing in dropped around Kagome and InuYasha, trapping them in a 9 foot by 6 foot enclosed space. The glowing in her eyes stopped and she fell to her knees, panting. "I told you to calm down…" he muttered, walking to her. "Are you okay?" he asked in the dark, his amber eyes the only thing showing.

"I am fine…and soooooo sorry! This is all my fault. I am so stupid!" she said, looking towards the ground.

"You aren't stupid, Kagome. You couldn't help it," he said, comforting her. She looked up at him, her bright violet blue eyes shining like headlights, with a smile.

"Maybe I can use my powers to get this to open…" she said, focusing energy into her hand, ready to place it on the wall.

"No! We could risk the whole mansion collapsing in." he shouted. "But what you can use it for is lighting the room," he continued, staring at the light in her hand.

"Hai." she said simply, forming a flame of pink tinted white, placing it in the middle of the small space they were in, making sure to put a barrier around the flame so that it didn't spread…or at least she hoped not. She got down on all fours and put her face to the ground trying to see if there was any kind of button or gap to get the doors up.

"So they have cupcakes and ice cream on them?" InuYasha asked, sitting against the wall behind her.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking back at him curiously.

"Your panties. They have pink lace, and smiling cupcakes and ice cream." he replied casually.

"Do not look! HENTAI! SIT!" Kagome screamed, immediately sitting in the corner, pulling her legs to her chest.

"I can still see them." he said, the command not working.

"Sit!" she yelled again, putting her legs under her, sitting on them

"You know, Kagome…It's mating season for dog demons." he said huskily, moving closer to her, the spell still not working. "Your scent is really strong as it is, but being in here, closed off…intensifies it. It's making me high. You're my own drug, made personally for me." he continued.

"InuYasha…" she whispered as he neared.

"Kagome, you're killing me here." he breathed in her ear. "Wearing such a revealing thing…showing your body in such a way. You're such a tease."

"I didn't know that it was mat…ing season." she choked as he bit her ear and kissed down her neck to the thin piece of cloth covering her chest.

"I want you." he said in a deep, throaty voice that could make the world melt in an instant. He looked up at her.

Her eyes widened as she stared into his dark red ones. "I-InuYasha?"

"Yes, lover?" he asked, sliding the kimono down her body after unlatching it in the back.

"Why are your eyes…?"

"Because when I get really turned on during mating season, my demon comes out. And it seems that he wants to claim you, love."

"Claim me?"

"Fuck, rut, make love, sex."

"Right here?" she asked, moaning as he claimed her mouth.

"Right here, right now." he growled against her throat. He looked up into her eyes, Kagome became entranced.

"Okay." she whispered, unbuttoning his white shirt as he unlatched her bra, grabbing her breast roughly. "Ow…Be gentle." he sucked her nipple hand and rough. That was going to bruise for sure. He then bit her. "That hurts.." she whimpered as he sucked the blood up. He kissed down her flat, toned stomach and pulled her panties to her ankles.

"What do you feel when you bite my mate mark?" she asked, blushing and looked away.

"Nothing, why?" he asked.

"But you said…" she said, trailing off, realization coming to her. Red eyes, a darker red than InuYasha's, no submission beads, no feeling towards the mate mark. "Naraku."

"You guessed it. Took you long enough." he said, the silver hair fading into an ink black.

"No! Get away!" she screamed, backing up, no longer in a trance.

"Too late, princess. You will be mine." he growled, crouching over her, unzipping his black pants.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

**_Review please, or I may not have the energy to update anymore :3 But I am extremely sick right now. I am in the hospital because I have been having black outs. Anyway, got to go. They don't want me on my computer. Please go to my profile and vote on my new poll, it's what people have been asking for ^_~ Also, I am working on the next chapter as we speak!_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**As The End Draws Nearer **_

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**RECAP:**_

"What do you feel when you bite my mate mark?" she asked, blushing and looked away.

"Nothing, why?" he asked.

"But you said…" she said, trailing off, realization coming to her. Red eyes, a darker red than InuYasha's, no submission beads, no feeling towards the mate mark. "Naraku."

"You guessed it. Took you long enough." he said, the silver hair fading into an ink black.

"No! Get away!" she screamed, backing up, no longer in a trance.

"Too late, princess. You will be mine." he growled, crouching over her, unzipping his black pants.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

_**CURRENT:**_

"Guys, did you hear that?" Miroku asked, looking around to face Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Yuki, and Kouga in the poorly lit tunnel. Sesshomaru, Yuki, and InuYasha were standing still, listening, alert.

"Kagome…" InuYasha muttered, closing his eyes to listen. He then opened them and ran faster than light to the opposite end of the tunnel, the others trailing behind. "Be safe, dammit."

-Kagome-

"Please, please. Do not do this, please." Kagome cried from under Naraku.

"Give me one good reason." he chuckled.

'I cannot use my powers. Naraku can just absorb energy that way and I would risk my friend's lives. I cannot let him break me. I will not allow it. Stay strong, Kagome.' she thought, wiping her tears away angrily. "You know, I refuse to beg you. You will not be absorbing my soul. You can only do that through the release of my energy in an uncontrolled way. Go ahead, rape me, but you will get nothing out of it, you fool. I am not so easily broken." she spat with all of the anger she harbored for him.

"Ah, kukuku. My little stubborn angel. I'm afraid that you're wrong. If I take your virginity and you are unwilling, no matter what, it gives me a small portion of your soul because you are broken a little inside. That's how it works."

"What if I am not a virgin?" she asked heatedly.

"Then you're just a whore who needs punishment." he replied, his evil grin turning into a small frown. "Hm, if you're not a virgin, I suppose my plan won't go as I had hoped, but I can still punish you for not being a pure anymore. Get dressed." he smirked, "NOW." he ordered, not seeing her move. She slowly stood, pulling on her revealing kimono. She felt a sharp stinging against her thigh as she finished tying her bow, falling to the ground. She looked to him seeing that he was now holding a whip. It was obviously a magical whip as she could see from the faint purple glow. It was most likely filled with poison. "Pull down the back." She did, not wanting to receive any worse punishment for disobeying. He struck several blows to her back, red bleeding lines contrasting with her snowy complexion.

She did not cry, yelp, or scream in pain which was not pleasing for him.

"Why do you not call out for help from your precious mutt?" he asked, grinning as he struck her cheek, causing her to wince.

"Because I will not involve him." she growled out.

"Lose the tone," he commanded, whipping her back once more. By now there were several red, bleeding lines covering her thigh, back, and one on her cheek.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I will not lose my tone. I am sick of being controlled. If I am going to die, why not die while putting up a fight. I dislike you so very much and nothing would please me greater than to kill you. I will not be silenced by a umbilical like yourself. You are a pitiful fool." she said in an icy voice, looking up from the cold ground. She stood on shaky legs, walking towards him and slapping him across the face. By now, her clothes were raggedy and tattered.

"Oh Kagome, Kagome. You don't know what you've just done." he chuckled, moving his jaw around. He looked at her and punched her in the stomach, making her fly backwards in a heap on the floor. She slowly stood back up. "You don't know when to quit, do you, angel?"

She walked towards him, throwing a kick stiffly, causing his ribs to crack because of the amount of energy built up in her foot. She then proceeded to punch him in the nose as he clutched his ribs. Naraku reached up, snapping his nose and ribs back into place as he, in a flash, grabbed her by the neck, pushing her against the stone wall, causing cracks to form in the wall.

"Watch it, angel. I can easily snap that pretty little neck of yours."

"Do it then, Naraku. I am tired of you talking but never following through. Snap my neck. Break every bone in my body. Be the monster that you've become, _half breed_. You simply could not except death so you sold your body, mind, and soul to the demons in hell. They overpowered you when you thought you could handle them. You have become the devil yourself. We are supposed to be celestial beings, protecting from the demons of hell. We were all high above that. We were in the heavens, but you brought chaos by selling your soul and bringing demonic beings into the heavens. You are a _monster_."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he shouted, pressing her through the wall and into the ground. "I won't hear this from you, moon child." he spat. "You don't know what its like to be without any other options. I'm from a pathetic dwarf planet outside of your happy little system! I didn't have any other options!"

"You could have just asked for help. You did not have to sell yourself to the demons. Now, you are no longer a celestial being from the heavens, you are a demon from hell." she whispered, breathing in shakily. He pressed her more and more into the ground, her neck almost breaking.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" came a familiar, growling voice.

"InuYasha…" she whispered.

"Don't interfere, mutt." Naraku sneered.

"Kagome…" he choked, trying to keep in control. "Get away from him and here. Run away, go to the others…down the tunnel." he growled as his eyes flashed between his normal molten amber and blood red.

"InuYasha."

"GO!" he yelled in a gruff voice, as she pried herself out of Naraku's grip and ran in the opposite direction hesitantly after looking back. "Don't EVER lay a hand on my MATE!" InuYasha roared, attacking.

-Kagome-

"Help. Help!" Kagome yelled, approaching the rest of the group.

"Kagome, calm down. You'll fall over and die." Yuki warned, noticing her wounds immediately. "Why are you running around like this?"

"Naraku…InuYasha has gone demon and he's fighting Naraku!" she screamed, tugging on Sesshomaru to go that way.

"Kagome, it seems as though Naraku was hurting you. If he was, InuYasha instinctively went demon. With him being demon, there is no way to stop him until someone dies. That will not be InuYasha dying." Sesshomaru reasoned as he ripped pieces of his white shirt and bandaged them around Kagome to stop the bleeding.

"Are you sure?" she asked weakly. Everyone nodded in reassurance. Kagome smiled and passed out, knowing that the end of her life way getting nearer each day. It's only a matter of time.

Review! :D


	34. Chapter 34

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

_**Cleaning Chaos**_

_**Cultural Festival Disaster**_

__**粉～**

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**RECAP:**_

"Help. Help!" Kagome yelled, approaching the rest of the group.

"Kagome, calm down. You'll fall over and die." Yuki warned, noticing her wounds immediately. "Why are you running around like this?"

"Naraku…InuYasha has gone demon and he's fighting Naraku!" she screamed, tugging on Sesshomaru to go that way.

"Kagome, it seems as though Naraku was hurting you. If he was, InuYasha instinctively went demon. With him being demon, there is no way to stop him until someone dies. That will not be InuYasha dying." Sesshomaru reasoned as he ripped pieces of his white shirt and bandaged them around Kagome to stop the bleeding.

"Are you sure?" she asked weakly. Everyone nodded in reassurance. Kagome smiled and passed out, knowing that the end of her life way getting nearer each day. It's only a matter of time.

_**CURRENT:**_

Kagome slowly sat up from her soft bed and winced at the numb feeling in her body.

"She's awake!" she heard Souta yell, as well as several pairs of feet shuffling.

"Kagome?" asked Sango as Kagome rubbed her eyes, attempting to open them but regretting it as she did seeing as though the light from a newly opened window burned her vision.

"Hm?" Kagome asked, stretching and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"No, don't get up." Yuki said, gently pushing her back and handing her some orange juice.

"Yuki…" she warned.

"Fine, fine." he sighed, taking the juice away, watching as she sat back up.

"I am perfectly okay," she stated, standing.

"You went into a miko coma-like state for 3 days as your body regenerated with its powers. I suppose you are just fine, Kagome. Would you like any food? Breakfast is ready," Izayoi questioned cheerfully.

"I would love some, thank you very much." Kagome answered as her stomach growled.

"No problem, sweetie." Izayoi smiled as she latched onto Inu Taisho. They walked towards the breakfast facility on the second floor.

"Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"Don't get your skirt in a knot, i'm right here." he said from the doorway.

"InuYasha sat here with you the whole time, no food, no sleeping." Sango whispered in her ear and stood, leaving with the rest of them to give Kagome and InuYasha some alone time.

"Uh, how are ya?" he asked, obviously not used to that kind of conversation.

"I am wonderful," she replied with a smile. "Thank you." she said softly, kissing his cheek before getting up and walking downstairs. He just sat there with a goofy smirk on his face for a few minutes before following her downstairs.

"What would you like, Kagome-sama?" asked a female member of the staff.

"Rivia, call me Kagome, just Kagome. Please?" she asked kindly.

"But Kagome-sa-" she began, earning an exasperated look from Kagome, "Kagome. Kagome, it is." she said, smiling.

"And I want you to take the day off. Go home and spend time with your children," she replied as she scooped up scrambled eggs and placed them on her plate followed by bacon, cheese, toast, and gravy.

"But Kagome-"

"It is okay. We will pay you anyway, now go." she laughed at Rivia's stunned look. "The rest of you as well. Get out of here and go have fun." she commanded.

"But Kagome, the house needs cleaned today." Izayoi stated.

"Exactly. I think we should try to be like a normal family for a day and do actual chores like other families do." she smiled, eating her breakfast.

"No fucking way! I don't clean!" InuYasha objected, earning a glare from Kagome.

"I'll help," said the oh-so-easy-going Yuki.

"Same here!" announced Shippou and Rin.

So after breakfast, they began.

"I'll turn on some music!" announced Rin, plugging Kagome's iPod up.

-SuG-R.P.G.~Rockin' Playing Game-

"Yo Ho! Kaji wokire omo kaji ippaide

Yo Ho! Kibun jou jou zensoku zenshin bakusou!

Yo Ho! Kaji wokire tori kaji ippaide

Yo Ho! Uousaou ikina jinsei

Hi ga ochiru goroni wa shukkou no utage

Sabishi kunan kanai iki terya mata dokkade ae ru

Mukai kaze buchinuki tabidate

Namida namida kare rumade otoko nara tsuyoga tte

Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte

Katai katai kizuna wosa tashika me ae ruyouni

Ima kasane au tamashii no hi wo sou toki hanate

Yo Ho! Kiri hirake yuru ganu kokorozashi

Yo Ho! BET seyo kimi no subete

Hirogaru unabara ni tobitate chippokena boku-radakedo yume dake baka dekaku!

Tomo yo tomo yo itsuno hi ka waratte

Katai katai kizuna wosa tashika me ae ruyouni

Ima kagayaki dasu mirai no chizu wo saa tsukami tore!

Rin and Shippou got on their hands and knees and raced across the tile floor with cloths.

"I win!" Rin exclaimed.

"Nuh uh!" retorted Shippou.

"Yea huh!" Rin shouted back stubbornly.

"Nuh uh!"

Etcetera.

Yuki stood on the ladder, cleaning the ceiling high windows as Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Souta, and Hakudoshi mopped and dusted.

"So…Which way do I turn the switch?" Kagome asked, flipping it downward on the vacuum cleaner.

"NO! Up, up!" shouted Sango, making a dive towards it. Too late. InuYasha turned around just in time to be blasted in the face with all of the dust and dirt it contained. He dusted his hair out and glared evilly at Kagome, dipping his sponge in the cold water and ringing it out over Kagome's head.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" she shouted and hit him with the dusting pan before walking elsewhere, sulking.

"Ah, InuYasha.." Miroku sighed in his, 'When-will-you-ever-learn' tone.

"Shut. the. hell. up." InuYasha said with his nose to the floor.

-The Next Day-

Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango woke up the next morning in the sorority house, having gone back to the campus the day before. All three girls wore the navy colored uniform. Kagome left her hair silky and straight with a braid crown, Kikyo fishtail braided hers on each side, and Sango crimped hers. They headed towards class cheerfully. Arriving, they noticed their homeroom teacher in an unpleasant, dreary mood.

"What is wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Cultural festival." the teacher replied with a grimace as she kept her head glued to the the desk.

"Cultural festival?"

"Yes, Ms. Takahashi. A moronic thing our school does every year in which all classrooms participate, except this one because we can never keep it under control." she answered, sounding stressed.

"I will keep it under control!" Kagome announced and began drawing on the board. "Listen up!" she called enthusiastically, earning everyone's attention. "We WILL participate in the festival!"

"Ms. Takahashi…" the teacher groaned, "You and your notions will be the death of me."

"It will work, I promise!" she assured and continued. "I was thinking…R.P.G. which is a role play game! We could cosplay and have tons of fun with it!"

"That actually sounds like a good idea…" responded the class rep, his stressed face turning into a big grin as he began rummaging through the collection of library books in the room. "Here! R.P.G. book!"

"Perfect!" Kagome squealed and began flipping through it. "We will incorporate anime, cosplay, gaming, and acting in it. We just have to figure out how to do this."

"Great, i'm taking a vacation. Figure this out on your own. The festival is November 21st. So that gives you two weeks. Have fun." the teacher said, walking out of the classroom, everyone staring after her.

"Okay then! Two week, guys! We can do this!" Kagome encouraged as they sat down and mapped it all out. At the end of school, they all went to t Harajuku and raided anything anime or cosplay they could find. Props, weapons, wigs, make up, costumes, etc. Everyone made their own set and dressed in their own fashion, making it very unique and fun.

-2 weeks later-

"We have to have our sets finished in 3 hours! Hurry! It takes longer than you think!" announced Sango, setting up her own set.

Kagome's set was the main last level of the R.P.G., so she was in the back building her own set. There were mirrors all around; on the walls, on the ceiling, even some on the floor. She had a small cafe table sitting in the middle of the room and there were large stuffed animals and several adorable plushies. "Remember, you are permitted to use powers if you have them." Kagome called, finishing up her own set, leaving to put her cosplay costume on. She wore an innocent, white, lacy lolita type dress that came to the middle of her thigh. The trim on the dress was baby doll pink. She was bare footed. Her makeup consisted of white shimmery eyeshadow, baby doll pink lip gloss, and mascara. She had in black out contacts which made her eyes completely black and dull, but they also prevented her from seeing anything, so she depended on her other senses.

"Player number one, begin." announced the class rep over the loud speaker that was connected throughout their R.P.G. building. Kagome smiled in excitement and skipped over to the cafe table, sitting on it.

-1st Level-

"Take this rock from me." Miroku ordered calmly to the 367th player as he sat with his legs crossed. The player grabbed for it, but Miroku quickly closed his hand. They tried again to no avail. Finally, the person got angry and tackled him, taking the rock. "Violent.." Miroku muttered. "You may pass to level 2."

-2nd Level-

"Avoid Hiraikotsu's blow 5 times in a row and you may flip the page to get to the third stage." Sango rhymed. "Begin." she stated, swinging Hiraikotsu at the male player. He dodged. He dunked the second time, jumped backwards the third time, jumped upwards the fourth time, and easily caught it the fifth time.

"Are we done here?" the guy asked in a familiar voice.

"Yes. I guess. Take the book and turn the page to where it says 'Third Age.'" Sango replied, stepping back into the darkness as a large book appeared.

-3rd Level-

"Hello there. How are you? Can you correctly choose, whom is whom?" asked Yuki and Damien, Damien's hair colored Yuki's periwinkle color instead of his normal fire color. He wore Yuki's color of contacts as well. "Choose the real Yuki and you may have the key for the next level." said one of the brothers. They switched places at the speed of light several times.

"The one on the right." said the male player simply, grabbing the key out of Yuki's hand and walking to the next level. The brothers looked at one another and shrugged, preparing for the next players.

-7 Levels Later, 10th Level-

"Bankotsu? Hi!" Kikyo exclaimed as he came into view. She wore a slutty french maid uniform, her set imitating a maid cafe. "Okay, back into character. Hello, master-sama! I will serve you today, but there is a catch. You will be required to wear a blindfold, master-sama. I will serve you three exotic dishes and you will have to tell me at least one correct ingredients in each of the dishes. Is this okay, master-sama? We will begin shortly. Please allow me to prepare the courses." she said cheerfully, walking through a door and coming back a few minutes later with three silver platters covered and a blindfold. She tied the blindfold around his eyes and uncovered the first platter, feeding him. "Okay master, please tell me one or more ingredients."

"Pork, honey, cinnimon."

"Correct! Next." she said, feeding him dish two. "One or more ingredients, master-sama."

"Chicken, lemon, pepper, apple."

"Correct again, master-sama! Last dish." she said in awe and fed him once more. "Ingredients, please."

"Cabbage, turnip, lamb." he answered.

"PERFECT!" she squealed, untying the blindfold and handing him a card. "Take this to the next level to be scanned."

-11th Level-

"Feh. This is the eleventh level. Take one of those pathetic swords, put on armor and show me what you got." growled InuYasha, irritated with all of the games he'd been playing. "Land a blow on me, you pass. Simple." After about 10 minutes of battle, the player, now identified as Bankotsu, landed a small scratch on InuYasha, proceeding to the next levels.

-13th Level-

"Welcome to the final level." Kagome said emotionlessly after she had greeted Bankotsu. "Let us play a game," she said coldly, hopping off of the small table. "I want to play tag. Shall we? Begin." she stated flatly and disappeared.

'I feel uneasy about not being able to see…' she thought, hidden in the stuffed animals. She jumped into the magic mirrors, moving from mirror to mirror, coldly taunting. She heard a noise that sounded like someone loading a gun and paused, listening closer. She hoped out of the mirror, hearing nothing, not even the breathing of the player. "Hello?" she asked, looking around though that didn't help any. "Bankotsu? Hello?" she asked, walking around, her bare feet making no noise as she glided across the floor.

"Right here, Kagome. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I work for him." came Bankotsu's voice behind her as she felt something cold and hard press against her lower left side.

"Wha-?" she began, but didn't get to finish as a trigger pulled and several bullets entered, painfully, into her side. They entered the back and came out the front. "The jewel! Where?" she asked.

"Still there. Just beginning to be poisoned." he answered, shooting her again for good measure and pushed her back lightly, causing her to fall to her knees. She coughed, spitting up blood.

"You forget that I am a miko. I will recover quicker than a demon." she said.

"It's miasma poisoning. It is going to taint you, darken your soul and the jewel, then kill you. That dart Naraku used on you contained the same thing, only this is a higher amount with a higher concentration. That was a simple experiment, which proved to work because you were controlled easily with it. You have a month at the most, probably less." he explained, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking down the long tunnel of mirrors and exiting through a door in the corner at the other end.

"A month. I knew this was coming, I just didn't think it would be such little time to live. I feel helpless." she whispered, wiping the blood away from her mouth.

"K.O." she heard Bankotsu say before he closed the exit door.

Please, please review. I WILL finish this story this weekend, I promise. Vote on my new poll on my profile, please.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

**１２月１３日**

**誕生日おめでとう、かごめ！！**

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Bankotsu 17-18**_

_**Naraku 19-22-ish**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**RECAP:**_

"Wha-?" she began, but didn't get to finish as a trigger pulled and several bullets entered, painfully, into her side. They entered the back and came out the front. "The jewel! Where?" she asked.

"Still there. Just beginning to be poisoned." he answered, shooting her again for good measure and pushed her back lightly, causing her to fall to her knees. She coughed, spitting up blood.

"You forget that I am a miko. I will recover quicker than a demon." she said.

"It's miasma poisoning. It is going to taint you, darken your soul and the jewel, then kill you. That dart Naraku used on you contained the same thing, only this is a higher amount with a higher concentration. That was a simple experiment, which proved to work because you were controlled easily with it. You have a month at the most, probably less." he explained, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking down the long tunnel of mirrors and exiting through a door in the corner at the other end.

"A month. I knew this was coming, I just didn't think it would be such little time to live. I feel helpless." she whispered, wiping the blood away from her mouth.

"K.O." she heard Bankotsu say before he closed the exit door.

_**CURRENT:**_

Kagome stood up from the blood stained floor, blood on her knees and hands as she pressed her hands to her side, trying to stop the bleeding. She began to get dizzy from the blood loss, but ran down the long room of mirrors nonetheless. In the mirrors were her emotions glaring back at her. Fear, anger, hate, love, worry, nervousness, etc, none of which she could see, but she knew they were there. Her mind was a blur and her body heaved. She was going to die from blood loss if this didn't stop.

"Hey, Kagome that was the last pla-What happened? Kagome?" he asked as he saw her completely walk out of the building.

"I. am. fine." she breathed.

"Fine? How are you FINE if you're bleeding to death? Come here! We're going home! InuYasha!" Sesshomaru called as he grasped Kagome's small, bloody hand. The group came running.

"What the fuck happened?" InuYasha yelled out as he looked her over.

"Stop…" she whispered and tried to back away. Yuki wrapped his arm around her and put his hand over the wound on her side. She attempted to shrug him off, but Sesshomaru and Yuki kept their grip on her. "I said stop, please, stop." she begged.

"Stop what?" Yuki asked calmly.

"You are all being so loud and this ringing in my ears will not stop. So please, stop yelling at me." she answered, holding her head.

"Kagome, we're not yelling." Yuki replied, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Yes you are. And do not lift me. I am not going anywhere with you." Kagome said, attempting to push him away weakly, to no avail.

"What do you mean you're not coming home with us?" Sango asked, pushing her way up to Kagome.

"I cannot leave with you. I am near death practically every single day. I cannot keep stressing your family out. They are good people and do not deserve to worry so much. I am causing nothing but trouble and I cannot do it anymore." she stated, trying to take her contacts out.

"You don't bother anyone, Kagome! God, we care! Get it through your head, wench!" InuYasha smirked.

"You care…" Kagome said, a tear rolling down her face followed by another and another. Soon, robs racked her body. "It hurts, it hurts…" she muttered, laying her head backwards.

"Let me take her. I will get there faster than anyone." InuYasha said, taking her into his arms and running off, back to the mansion. Sesshomaru called the family doctor to go to the mansion as well to inspect Kagome. The group took the limo back home, all silently praying for Kagome.

-Home-

"She will be just fine." said the doctor, walking out of the room. "I bandaged her up and cleaned her wounds. She will recover very soon," he reassured.

"Thank you so much, doctor," Izayoi said, hugging Inu Taisho closer as she cried.

"No problem. Just make sure she drinks a lot of fluids." he smiled, and closed his doctor kit. "You can go see her if you wish." he continued, looking at the anxious InuYasha, who quickly walked in and shut the door.

"Kagome." InuYasha whispered, looking at her small figure bandaged and broken looking. He watched as her full chest rose and fell uneasily. He listened to her heart which missed several beats. He looked at her face which was smooth and peaceful. She opened her eyes. "Why don't you take those contacts out?" he asked, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"They are out." she whispered.

"Your eyes…they're so…black." he stated, shocked as he looked into them.

"I am currently in healing mode. They do that." she replied, moving her hand, putting it on his. He then put his hand on her abdomen.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then why do you look so peaceful?"

"I do not want anyone to worry." she replied. "I love you."

"I…I love you too, Kagome, we all do. But what is this all about?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to know. That is all." she answered, closing her eyes.

"I'm going to stay here until you get better." he told her, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I will be okay in a couple of hours. Maybe a couple of days. I really do not know." she stated. "Please leave."

"But.."

"Please?" she asked in an exhausted tone.

"Okay. Feel better, Kagome." he said, hesitantly as he stood and walked out, closing the door gently.

-Around 2 weeks later (December 12th)-

"I'm worried, she still hasn't woken up. It's like she can't heal properly. She should have been awake a few hours after the doctor left." said Izayoi.

"Maybe we should let InuYasha in there. We haven't let him near her in 2 weeks, maybe that has something to do with it. They're mates, so maybe their energy is connected," Inu Taisho replied, stating his theory.

"Maybe. I'll go get him." she said, but before she could even move, the door opened and closed, InuYasha going inside. "Well, nevermind."

Kagome felt a strong demonic presence near her, but then realized it was her soulmate. "InuYasha." she whispered, her eyes darting open, back to their normal exotic violet color.

"You're awake." he said in surprise, immediately sitting on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel? Are you sore? Did you heal?" he asked. She sat up and stood, lifting her gown and unwrapping her stomach. It was as pale, smooth, and tone as ever. No injury, no scar. "Amazing," he muttered, moving his hand over her small stomach.

"I am absolutely perfect." Kagome smiled, ignoring the pain that still existed from the poison.

"Well, you better start packing." he smirked.

"What? Packing?" Kagome asked.

"Tomorrow is your birthday and we're going somewhere." he replied, grabbing her suit cases.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are amazing. Just for my birthday.." Kagome squealed, throwing clothing and shoes in the case. Later that day, they set out. Kagome had taken a nap in the back of the car and by the time she woke up, they had arrived. "Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"Our own personal island here in Japan." Izayoi answered with a smile.

"Beautiful…" Kagome muttered, taking in the scenery. The sand was snow white, the water was bright blue, and the wind blew at just the right speed.

"It is chilly of course because it is winter, but still nice." Inu Taisho stated, carrying some suit cases into the Japanese style resort house.

"Thank you all so much." Kagome exclaimed, hugging Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha. Only immediate family was there, plus Yuki and Damien.

"No problem, sweetie," Izayoi laughed, hugging her back. Later that night, they sat out on their patio by the beach and had a cook out. It was around 12 o'clock when everyone wished Kagome a happy birthday and turned in for the night. Kagome sat in the sand, playing with it, listening to the waves and gazing at the full moon.

"This is all so wonderful, I do not ever wish for my life to end.." she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She looked towards the ocean, seeing a large leatherback turtle scooting from the water. It began to lay eggs. "I want to be able to have children…To marry and have a big family. I want to live my life, experiencing all of the wonders. I want to see the world and continue on."

"Why can't you?" InuYasha asked from behind her.

"InuYasha…" she said quietly.

"Answer me, Kagome." he commanded softly.

"I…I am going to be leaving soon, very, very soon." she explained vaguely.

"What do you mean? Why would you leave? What do you mean by leaving?" he questioned, a little frustrated.

"I will not explain myself. I am so sorry." she whispered, as she continued staring onward. She felt a jolt in her body as her blood began to burn in her veins. She felt her heart slow and she closed her eyes, feeling the breeze blow, whipping her long hair around. She was in so much pain, but she wouldn't let it show.

"Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME!" he yelled as she didn't answer. "No, you can't leave. You can't! You have to stay. You've survived so much. You can't leave me. I love you." he growled out looking at her, immediately knowing what was happening.

"I cannot fight it. The miasma…is killing me. Naraku did it. I am not leaving you. I will always be here. I love you, InuYasha. Goodbye…Just for a little while." she said, wincing a little.

"No! Kagome, NO!" he yelled, seeing her fall backwards into the sand. "NO!"

Pleaseeeeeee review! Review or no last chapter. There will for sure be a sequel though. (:


	36. Chapter 36

_**Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy**_

**Calculating Life**

_**DISCLAIMER= I do not own InuYasha.**_

_**SUMMARY= InuYasha's parents have always wanted a daughter. When they adopt Kagome, everything will be as normal as regular adoptions, right? Not at all. Kagome has a past that she can't remember. When a fire strikes Kagome's old home, who will be burned? Is it possible that Kagome is a princess? Read to find out!**_

_**Inu/Kag**_

_**Just to clear things up- Kagome is Princess Serena. InuYasha was InuYasha, they are all the same people. None of them were reborn. They only remember their family members. InuYasha knows Sesshomaru but not Kagome. None of the friends know one another from the kingdom, but from meeting on Earth. Its like they lived their whole lives on Earth. They are all the same age as they were on the moon.**_

_**Ages**_

_**Bankotsu 17-18**_

_**Naraku 19-22-ish**_

_**Kag 15**_

_**Inu 16**_

_**San 15**_

_**Miro 16**_

_**Kog 16**_

_**Ayame 15**_

_**Sess 17**_

_**Kohaku 14**_

_**Souta 14**_

_**Ship 6**_

_**Rin 6**_

_**Hakudoshi 14**_

_**Others will come later.**_

_**RECAP:**_

"I will not explain myself. I am so sorry." she whispered, as she continued staring onward. She felt a jolt in her body as her blood began to burn in her veins. She felt her heart slow and she closed her eyes, feeling the breeze blow, whipping her long hair around. She was in so much pain, but she wouldn't let it show.

"Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME!" he yelled as she didn't answer. "No, you can't leave. You can't! You have to stay. You've survived so much. You can't leave me. I love you." he growled out looking at her, immediately knowing what was happening.

"I cannot fight it. The miasma…is killing me. Naraku did it. I am not leaving you. I will always be here. I love you, InuYasha. Goodbye…Just for a little while." she said, wincing a little.

"No! Kagome, NO!" he yelled, seeing her fall backwards into the sand. "NO!"

_**CURRENT:**_

_**-Kagome POV-**_

I looked down at InuYasha holding my lifeless body. I felt exhausted. To know that I am dead…it is quite depressing.

"Mom! Dad!" I heard him yell. Izayoi and Inu Taisho came running outside and Izayoi began crying hysterically after Inu Taisho felt for a pulse. He looked down, shaking his head. Sesshomaru, Yuki, and Damien came out next. Sesshomaru's expression turned to solid rock. Yuki and Damien both sat on the ground next to my body. Oh no, Souta's coming.

"Kagome!" Souta shouted and began crying. Soon, it became a family gathering. Everyone was out there, crying, sobbing, sulking. This isn't what I wanted.

I was sucked into blackness as I lost my energy. It was cold and empty. Scary. I was alone. I curled up and slept, trying to regain my energy.

The next day, I woke up in a tree outside of the Takahashi mansion. I saw the family walk out, everyone dressed in black. I followed them. We arrived at a chapel and I realized that I was attending my own funeral. There was a book for people to sign that came, so I pulled energy out of things and picked up the pen, signing my name, hoping someone would understand what it meant if I signed my name. I walked up the isle and looked into the casket. My body was laying there, but I could hear my heart beating. I was still alive, just in a state of silence and lifelessness because I had no soul. I reached in, my hand going into my body.

I grabbed the jewel and held onto it, pulling it out of my body. I would not allow Naraku to have it. I walked over to where my adoptive family was sitting and sat in the space in between Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Both seemed to sense something as they looked between them.

"This girl taught me the absolute meaning of life and how to be happy. I now have a child on the way with my beautiful fiance." said the man that had tried to rape me outside of the mall.

"Kagome was certainly special. She was smart, talented, artistic, athletic. She was as close to perfect as the world gets." said Myoga, the gym teacher.

"Kagome was my best friend. We got off to a bad start, but then I couldn't imagine my life without her. Now that she's gone…I don't know what to do," Sango said, sobbing as Miroku comforted her.

"Kagome was the most wonderful friend I could ask for. We laughed and cried. We loved a lot of the same things. She was the closest person in my life." Kikyo announced as tears rolled down her face.

"Kagome was one of our most talented students and cheerleaders. I don't know what the team will do without her." said the cheerleading coach, blotting her eyes with a tissue.

"Kagome. Beautiful, smart, talented. She did wonders in the short time she was in this world. She will be greatly missed, but never forgotten. In fact, she is on the wall of remembrance in the school. We will always think of you, Kagome." said our principal, showing my picture with on a plaque. Many other people spoke, but the one that broke my heart was InuYasha. He stood and walked up to the podium.

"Kagome. I don't know where to begin. I'm not used to this kind of stuff, but I am doing this for Kagome. I know she was my adopted sister, but she was also found to be my chosen mate. I love her, I always will love her. Yesterday, I refused to accept this. I was thinking irrationally, thinking she was still alive and well, that this was some kind of sick joke. I thought she would pop out at any moment, a camera crew following her saying, "Gotcha!" I was awake all night last night, thinking. Thinking about the meaning of life and why this would happen to such a good, pure and innocent person. I wondered why over and over. I finally came to the conclusion that I couldn't ever come to a conclusion because there was simply no reason except the fact that everyone's life must come to an end, some sooner than others. Kagome was a cheerful person, full of energy, drive, fire, insults at times. I know she would want us to all be happy and carry on life and love, but that is honestly impossible when the world has suffered such a great loss. She was important in the lives of many. She was kind, caring, magical. Kagome was anything and everything. She had her whole life ahead of her. She wanted children. She wanted to have a huge family and be happy. She wanted to have fun in life and carry on. She loved life, and life loved her. Everyone loved her. Her death was a mistake. The wrong person went. I don't understand why it had to be her, because I believe that if it were fate, that fate can be changed. Kagome was a masterpiece, a piece of art. She was amazing. Even though I am utterly and unbearably sad right now, I will smile because I know Kagome is watching. We should all smile to mask our tears." InuYasha said, smiling as tears flooded his eyes. Everyone in the crowd was crying as well, but still smiling brightly. InuYasha looked around, sure he could hear my heart.

After the service, they took my casket and my immediate family drove to the mansion. They went into the cherry blossom tree forest behind it, about 2-3 miles in where the crystal clear lake was. My body was buried by the lake under a huge cherry blossom tree. They inserted a headstone into the ground, said prayers and thanked me for being in their lives, cried, and left. InuYasha stayed, sitting there. I sat beside InuYasha.

I mustered up enough energy from taking a little energy from InuYasha to make myself visible to him. "InuYasha." I said, hoping he would hear me. It came out as a soft whisper, even though I tried to say it loudly. He looked up at me.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"This is my soul. I am gone."

"No," he said, "NO! Stay here! Lay back in your body, do something! You have to stay with me! You have to!" he yelled, tears blurring in his eyes as they flashed from golden to scarlet.

"I am not leaving forever. Give me time."

"Time for what?" he yelled at me.

"I cannot return to my body just yet. Naraku is planning to take my body, but I cannot let him have my soul or the jewel, so once he takes my body, I will go against him." I explained.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I will not be able to return…" I said, looking down. "But it WILL work. I will return. I promise." I assured him.

"Kagome…You knew you were going to die, didn't you?" he asked me.

"..Yes." I responded hesitantly.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something! You could be alive now!" he exclaimed, enraged.

"You could not have done anything, InuYasha."

"I…That is only what you say." he answered.

"Listen, my body is not dead. It is in a deep sleep because it is being controlled and does not have a soul. I left my body so that Naraku could not use my soul." I explained.

"So you are basically dead, but not really?" he asked.

"Legally, yes, I am dead. But I am sure I can reawaken. Maybe not, but if not, I have not thought that far." I told him.

"Stay with me until you go back to your body."

"I cannot do that. In a little while, I have to leave until I return to my body. If I stay, my light will burn out and I will die." I replied sadly, looking away.

"Kagome…"

"People say that life does not have happy endings. That is not true. Sure, this is a horribly sad ending, but we have found one another, InuYasha. With every life, there is a book that goes along with it. In this book of life, there is a beginning, a middle, and an end. Birth is the beginning. The happiness, sorrows, hardships, struggling, exciting things in life are all of the chapters in the book, the middle of your life book. And the end…is death. Every book must end. But sometimes, there is a sequel. With every life, there is another exciting chapter, another amazing journey around every corner, until the last page. After the book ends, we must assume that the character's life continues. Life is truly a beautiful thing. Never take it for granted. For a wrong action, there is a consequence, sometimes that punishment is death." I told him, picking up a stick and drawing in the dirt on the ground. My writing read, 'I love you.' I began to fade as the last few sentences escaped my mouth.

"Love a lot, laugh often, and live like you are going to die tomorrow, because you just might. You never know when you're going to die. This is why we must always, always calculate life."

The End.

I worked sooooooooo hard on this story and I think it turned out great. Sequel? No sequel? Review, please, please, please. Thank you for reading.


	37. Prequel

_**Calculating Life: A Nightmare of Disaster and Death**_

_**SUMMARY= Sequel to Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy. After the "death" of Kagome, the Takahashi's adoptive daughter and InuYasha's fate-chosen mate, what will the world do? She had a power so divine that threatened the entire universe if wielded by the wrong hands, which is what Naraku is trying to do. When Naraku takes her body with those intentions, will he be able to destroy everything, or will Kagome's missing soul and the missing jewel cause problems for him? Can Kagome ever return to her one true love, InuYasha or will her soul not be able to return to her body like she had initially planned? Why are there so many recent murders in Tokyo? When the place Kagome called home for a short time is filled with such a nightmare of disaster and death, much like what happened to her prior home, the moon kingdom, what can she do? If Naraku controls her body with the power of his miasma, what will happen? Can the moon kingdom be restored to its original glory in such chaos? **_

This is the summary for the sequel. I plan on having the first chapter up today. I honestly hope you enjoyed Calculating Life: A Fairytale of Fire and Fantasy because this will have 10 times the drama of that, tons of sadness, and maybe love? I won't revel that much, but please read and review it. :D


End file.
